


The New Us

by Keng1994



Series: The New Us [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-11 16:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 75,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7900570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keng1994/pseuds/Keng1994
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2 years later in the aftermath of Cursed Child, Albus and Scorpius have come to the realization that their feelings for each other are more than friends. As the relationship blooms, Albus is haunted by the memories of nearly losing Scorpius, and the stress of coming out to both the Potter and Malfoy families.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dreams

Now...YOU will help me, not your puppet!" Delphi demanded. Albus looked at her defiantly; "Never!" he shouted. "Do your worst!" Delphi smiled at his defiance. "So be it" she said with a smile. She raised her wand, aiming it directly at scorpius, who Albus somehow had forgotten was there. Albus watched a look of defiant terror come across his face. "Crucio!" delphi yelled as Scorpius fell to the ground in agonizing pain. Albus wanted to run to him, but his feet wouldnt move. "Albus! Run!" Scorpius yelled as his body flung violently in all directions. "Yes Albus, run like your father did, run like he did, let your friend die." Delphi said to him. Albus was trying very hard to break free and reach for scorpius, "why cant I move?!" he kept asking himself.  
Delphi raised her wand back and scorpius' body stopped shaking. Albus watched a tear come down scorpius' face. Suddenly everything in Albus' body just sank, every emotion he ever felt melted away. "I love you.." albus told him. The nearly lifeless scorpius looked at Albus, and in pain, against his breath came the words "I...love you...too". Delphi raised her wand once more, aiming at scorpius. "Young love....so...disgusting". Scorpius closed his eyes, almost knowing what was coming next. "Avada kedavra!" Albus broke free suddenly. He ran and jumped in front of scorpius, blocking him from the green light shooting out of the wand, and he watched it hit himself.  
He jerked, and had woken up from this horrible nightmare. He was back in his room, Scorpius was in his bed, his head laying up against Albus's bare chest. Scorpius was sound asleep, he was safe. Albus couldnt help but watch him. He was so peaceful, his blonde hair falling over his face, his warm breathing he could feel on his chest. Although it had been nearly two years since they had nearly brought on the apocalypse, the vision of Delphi torturing Scorpius haunted Albus's dreams at night. He had a fear that had he never submitted to Delphi that she would have used the killing curse on Scorpius, the same one that killed his grandparents.  
The idea of it taking the love of his life scared him, petrified him at night. Albus put his hand through scorpius' long blonde hair. "Nobody will ever hurt you" he whispered to him. He looked at the clock, which read 3:42 AM. Albus knew he wasnt falling asleep anytime soon, so he quietly slipped out of bed, careful not to wake Scorpius. He put on his nightrobe and slipped out of his room and into the dark hallway, down the stairs and out the kitchen door, into the large backyard. The moonlight was shinning brightly over the Potters' countryside property. Albus sat down on a little white bench in the corner of the yard. Things were changing so quickly in life, James was a 7th year already, Albus and scorpius had been "officially" dating for 4 months, but it felt like years since they had been together, and it really was, its only been official for 4 months really. How they got together was really a interesting story. The attraction between them had been building for years,  
and it was the little moments that brought them closer.  
One afternoon, Scorpius, with his big grey  
eyes had a look of sadness on his face. Albus was worried about him and asked what was wrong. Scorpius didnt want to talk about it, and Albus agreed to let it go. He couldnt watch his bestfriend in so much distress, so he grabbed his hand to reassure him, but as he did, he...liked it, and so did Scorpius. The two shared a moment and found their lips locking, and Albus felt something he had never felt before, and he didnt want it to end. As it had happned near the end of April, they somehow had managed to avoid the school finding out. Albus knew this year everyone would know eventually, including his parents and Scorpius' father. His mind was racing with all these thoughts when the backdoor opened.  
Albus couldnt tell who it was at first, but then saw the faint outline of Scorpius and his blonde hair in the moonlight. "Up early or up late?" scorpius asked. "Well that sounds like a scorpius question" Albus joked. "I guess up late, bad dreams". Scorpius sat down and laid his head on Albus's shoulder, and Albus put his ark around scorpius, pulling him in closer. "It was the dream about the maze again wasnt it?" Scorpius asked. Albus felt dissapointed that he was having this dream over and over, he didnt want to put any stress on Scorpius. "Yeah" albus said. "She used the cruticacius curse and then..." Albus paused. "The Killing curse" Scorpius said in a low voice. "Yeah, except this time i jumped in front as it was firing." Scorpius looked up, with his big grey  
eyes staring into Albus's green ones. "You jumped in front? For me?" Scorpius asked, his voice shaking in a kind of honored yet embarassed tone. "Of course, nobody will ever hurt you" Albus told him, kissing him on the forehead. Scorpius turned red,  
but had a smile on his face that made Albus want to melt. Scorpius looked at Albus "and I'll never let anythinh hurt you either...except maybe some exploding snacks from honeydukes!" Albus and Scorpius let out a little laugh and albus looked into Scorpius's eyes, getting closer until their lips locked. The two headed back up into bed, knowing tommorow was Diagon Alley.


	2. A Day In Diagon Alley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the summer comes to a close, Albus and Scorpius head to Diagon Alley with the Potters, but not before Harry begins suspecting something is troubling Albus

The sun rose over the Potter household that morning and light slowly filled Albus's room. Scorpius had moved from Albus's bed  
to a sleeping bag on the floor; and judging by its scarlet and gold markings, he assumed it was Albus's fathers. Scorpius was concerned for his friend...or were they boyfriends now? Scorpoius had much on his mind this fine morning. He looked up at Albus who slept peacefully at last. Scorpius watched in amazement as Albus breathed softly, his chest rising and falling with each breath, but Albus was so strong despite his gentle appearance. Deep inside, Scorpius knew that Albus was scared for him, that in a heartbeat Albus would jump up to defend him against anyone or anything that would walk through the bedroom door. 

"Volemort himself could barge through that d-" his thought was interrupted by the door actually opening, and on cue "ow! that was my head you dork!" Scorpius yelled as Albus jumped out of bed forgetting Scorpius was sleeping next to it. Albus's older brother James stood in the doorway "Up you two! We're going to Diagon Alley today!....Albus where are your....ew gross!" Albus had forgotten to put on pajamas after his time outside during the night and fell asleep in his boxers instead, much to the horror of his older brother. "Scorpius im sorry you have to deal with this horror this early" he joked to Scorpius. "Out get out!"Albus yelled embarrassed. "Hey, im going, but fo-" before James could finish Albus had flicked his wand and James slid into the hallway and the door slammed. 

Scorpius, in his green and silver pajamas, his school issued Slytherin pajamas, sat on the floor giggling. "The horror Albus, the horror!" he joked. Albus turned red. "Perhaps you'll need therapy now." Albus joked back. "Maybe I will" said Scorpius. "What do you recommend Dr.Potter?" Albus leaned down to Scorpius, looking into those big grey eyes. "I recommend sleeping at night with someone else in your bed....perhaps Albus Potter?" Scorpius giggled "Albus...we should stick to our day job" he said. "Yeah, I agree" Albus said, giving scorpius a kiss on the cheek. Albus got up and went over to his closet to find clothes for the day, while Scorpius sorted through his bag also searching for his clothes of the day. 

Albus had found the perfect outfit: a grey t-shirt, and blue jeans, and Scorpius would be wearing his green long sleeve shirt and grey pants. Albus and Scorpius changed on opposite sides of the room, and suddenly Albus realized something.

"Hey Scorp..." he called to his friend. "yeah Al?" Scorpius had his leg in the wrong slot in the wrong part of his pants and was attempting to balance himself. "How long have you and I known each other?" he asked Scorpius. Scorpius a little surprised his best friend was asking this responded in a question "6 years...why?" he asked. Al had a grin on his face; "You ever notice that we've known each other that long, slept in the same bed, snogged for hours on end, and yet....we've never seen each other naked?" Scorpius was surprised by both aspects of the question. 

Yes, him and Albus were romantically involved, and yes him and Albus had done more kissing than someone under a love potion, and yet; they hadnt seen each other fully, and the whole changing not in front of each other was something they had always done. Albus and Scorpius had never done "it" yet, they knew when the time would be right, they would plan it just right, when they didn't have to worry about anyone finding out....or worse walking in on them.

"We will Al...just not yet...I want it to be perfect." he told him. Albus smile smiled as he thought to himself as he was pulling up his jeans; "Yeah me too". Albus and Scorpius had finished changing and headed downstairs to the potter's modest kitchen. The other Potters had all made their way down prior to Albus and Scorpius coming down; Harry read the Daily Prophet, while James and Lily had already begun eating the breakfast prepared for them by Ginny. Harry looked up from his newspaper, his green eyes meeting Albus and Scorpius coming down the stairs. 

"Good morning boys! Glad to see you two up finally!" he said. "Good morning Mr.Potter!" Scorpius replied in his usual happy greeting. "Yeah same, Morning Dad" Albus said in a groggy morning voice as he pulled out a chair to sit on. Harry looked at his son curiously, noticing dark bags under his bright green eyes. "Hey Al, have you been sleeping alright?" he asked curiously. Albus looked up from his ham and eggs; "Whats sleep?". "Sleep is when ones body..." Scorpius began. "Shut up Dr.Malfoy" Albus quickly inserted. The group laughed but soon Harry had a serious look on his face. 

"Why cant you sleep?" he asked. Albus looked at Scorpius who gave a quick glance back, and then went back to eating. "Bad memories, guess they manifest with stress and make nightmares." Albus told him. Harry rubbed his chin, in thought for a minute. "Are your dreams about her?" he asked. Albus thought about how to answer. "They're just dreams, nothing more, nothing less." Albus told his father. Harry still looked curiously at his son, and suddenly the voice of another Albus came into his head, a memory of Albus Dumbledore asking him a question, the same one he was about to ask his son. "Albus...is there anything, anything at all you would like to tell me?". Albus lightly touched Scorpius's hand, and Scorpius looked over quickly acknowledging it. Was this the moment to reveal to his family that him and scorpius were in a relationship? No, this wasn't it, not yet. "No, im fine, just a bad dream." he said. Harry smiled, "Alright, well we're here if you need to tell us anything" he reaasured his son. "I know" Albus told him. 

They finished breakfast and were soon piling into the car on the way to the leaky cauldron in London. According to Hermoine, the floo network was being "serviced" and was unavailable at present time.

Albus was watching Scorpius, who in turn was watching the sights pass outside the window. Albus really wanted to make out with him so bad, but knew he would have to wait a little bit longer. The trip to Diagon Alley that day was fun but uneventful. Albus and Scorpius visited Weasley Wizard Wheezers, being sure to say hello to Albus's uncles Ron and George.

"Hey there handsome lads!" Albus heard George call to him and scorpius. "New items every day, take these new love enhancing potions; guaranteed to make that special girl or guy in your life do things you never imagined possible!" Albus raised a brow looking at his uncle. "Things?" Albus asked curiously cautious. "Of course you can do it anywhere! upside down, in the air, underground, side to side!" as his uncle said this Albus got a little red in the face, an expression shared by Scorpius. "What exactly does it "help?" Albus asked.

George all too happy to explain went on; "mow the grass for your wife or husband, cook the dinner that you never knew you could make! Heck you can even drive and fly a broomstick on a romantic date without p-" George cut himself off. "Wait a min...get your head of the gutter lad! Ah you teenagers and your raging hormones, those were the days." George began thinking of something but then seemed to shake the thought from his mind. 

"Anyway lads, don't forget to check out the new duplicating potion, it creates another you! Great for quick escapes!" he pointed to a shelf that had a wooded painting of a young boy looking at an image of himself. "Duplicate yourself eh, i'd love to have a second me!" scorpius said. "Oh dear I can only imagine" Albus joked. 

Scorpius turning a light pink, picked up one of the small veils on the shelf. Looking at it, he saw the large orange and scarlet W on the front, flipping it over he saw the directions which read "Spit out and walk about" it read. Albus stood looking at the little veil. "Well, those are some directions, don't know if Filch would like all the students spitting on his precious floor though. Scorpius smiled and shook his head in agreement. 

At half past 3, Scorpius ran into his father in Diagon Alley; he had been shopping at Flourish and Blotts for books on magical home remodeling; the mansion, he thought was in for a much needed makeover. "Hello Scorpius, and hello there Albus, have a good weekend?" he asked them. Scorpius gave his father a hug and Albus shook his hand. "Of Course dad, we had our usual adventures." Scorpius told him. Draco gave him a look at the word 'adventure' but soon enough re-lightened up. "Well I'm glad to hear it, Albus have you seen your father? I have some er...business to discuss with him" Draco asked Albus. 

Albus looked around, scanning to think of where he might be. He remembered his father mentioning needed to check Gringotts for something, what he couldn't remember. "He's at Gringotts sir" he told Draco. Draco told Albus and Scorpius that he had to do a few more things, then he would return and bring Scorpius back to Malfoy Manor on the eve of the journey to Hogwarts. 

About a half hour later, Draco and Harry came walking down the white marble steps of Gringotts, Harry in his flannel and tan pants, Draco wearing his long black cloak. Albus gave Scorpius a tight hug, and when nobody was looking, a quick kiss. "Its just one day" Albus told him. "One day too much" Scorpius said. The boys let go and went with their fathers, one back to Malfoy Manor, the other back to the Potter homestead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chapter 2! The end of summer is near and it's almost time to head back to Hogwarts! Chapter 3 may or may not be posted by midnight tonight. I feel it may need some tweaking


	3. A Father's Instinct

The mornings before the journey on the Hogwarts express were always chaotic in the Potter household, in fact it often reminded Harry and Ginny of the same morning in the Burrow when they were attending hogwarts. 

Albus had his trunk all packed the night before; nothing would slow down his reunion with Scorpius. "Lets go Potters, its nearly 9:30, and you dont want us driving you to school!" Harry yelled upstairs. James's head popped out of his room; "Hey dad, didnt you an Uncle Ron do that once?". A look of annoyance and laughter came across his face "As i said, you dont want us driving you!" he yelled back. Albus came down the stairs first and proceeded to load his trunk into the car. 

He looked up at the house, its quaint little stone walls, the trees that surrounded it, the yard,  
the sound, the smells. Albus would dream about him and Scorpius owning their own house one day, he just wanted to be with him all the time. Albus heard the sound of loud voices, and rest of the Potters came tumbling out of the front door. Albus climbed into the back seat and could hear and feel the trunks being loaded into the back. "Almost there, almost there." he thought to himself. 

Within a hour, the car pulled up to King's Cross Station, and soon enough they were on platform 9 3/4. Albus scanned the smokey platform for Scorpius, looking for his blonde hair in all directions. And find him he did. He found Scorpius and his father at the end of the platform, attempting to stay clear of the smoke billowing out of the Scarlet steam engine. Scorpius, upon spotting Albus ran to his bestfriend. They entered into a tight embrace, locking in each other's arms. They both wanted to stay in this embrace as long as possible, however on the busy platform and eyes watching it wouldnt be possible. 

Harry and Ginny caught up to Albus, with James and Lily in tow, both looking for open compartments. Draco greeted Harry, warmly shaking hands. "Good morning Potter, how was the drive over?" he asked. "Small traffic but other than that it was smooth sailing." he told him. Albus and Scorpius were eager to get on the train and to likely begin a long overdue snogging session, a reward for their waiting over the summer, and for surviving the prior 24 hours.

"It was a long night" Scorpius told Albus. Albus looked at Scorpius seeing the sadness in his face. "Dad started going through moms stuff last night, just sorting everything, it was...rough." he told Albus. Albus held his friend in comfort, reassuring him that he wasnt alone. "Its ok Scorp, it takes time, everyone does something in their own way." The moment was broken by the trains whistle blowing. "All aboard!" the conductor yelled. Albus and Scorpius ran to their parents, both giving quick parting hugs, and then they dissapeared inside the Hogwarts Express.

The train began to pull away, creating a slight breeze that blew onto Harry and Draco. "Harry" Draco said. "Have you noticed the way they look at each other?" he asked. Harry shook his head in agreement. "The way they talk about each other, and to each other. he replied. Draco looked out at the dissapearing train. "The way they protect each other.....how long have you known?" Draco asked Harry. "A while...but I found out for sure a few nights ago. Woke up for a glass of water and found them in the backyard sharing a quick one." Draco smiled. "I havent said anything to Scorpius, I thought it would be better for him to tell me when hes ready." Draco said. Harry again nodded in agreement. "Same with Albus, I dont want to put any pressure on him, they've both beem through heck and back....literally" Harry said. "If theres anyone I'd ever want my son to fall in love with, it's Albus" Draco told Harry. "And without Scorpius, I have no doubt Albus wouldnt be who he is today. The way Scorpius looks at Albus, I know hes in good hands. Scorpius is a honorable and kind young man, I wouldnt want my son to fall in love with anyone else either." Harry said. "So when do we tell them we know?" Draco asked. "We dont, they tell us when they're ready. We need to let them be comfortable" Harry said. "Agreed" Draco said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A smaller transition chapter, but we're off to Hogwarts!


	4. A Wild Idea

Albus and Scorpius squeezed through the packed hallway of the hogwarts express. Laughing first years, overconfident second and of course the relaxed 7th, passed them by. They found a empty compartment near the front of the train, away from the hustle and bustle. 

They both entered the small cabin, and albus flicked his wand. The door slammed shut, and a small click let them know it had locked, and then down came the blinds, blocking any view from outside. Albus grabbed Scorpius and pushes him onto the couch. Their lips locked, and Scorpius could feel Albus's breath going into him. Albus pushed Scorpius's long blonde hair off to the side, giving him a clear view of Scorpius's big grey eyes...those eyes...they were his weakness. 

The boys stared at each other for a minute, admiring each other, and then burst out laughing, partially out of breath. "Well, Al" Scorpius said, brushing his hair to the side. "I guess thats what happens when you don't snog for a couple of months." Albus turned a bright pink. "Haha i guess I missed you" he said. "You just saw me yesterday! and the day before that!" Scorpius said. "True but...i got nothing, no excuse" Albus said. Scorpius laughed and fixed his tie, which was totally undone after that. 

Albus rested his head on Scorpius's shoulder, relaxed and happy for the first time going back to Hogwarts. He had Scorpius, and that was what mattered. Scorpius took out his copy of the Daily Prophet, glancing through the pages for anything of interest. He glanced through the job announcements, the reports of the day, the minister's report, and political news. When he got to the sports section, an article caught his attention.

UNITED STATES TO HOST QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP THIS SUMMER by Rita Skeeter

"In a surprise move, the IQC (International Quidditch Commitee) announced that Massachusetts host this summer's Quidditch World cup, beating out the United Kingdom, which has not hosted the event since the infamous and tragic event of 1994."

Albus had fallen asleep on Scorpius's shoulder, and he could  
hear his soft breathing as he slept away. Scorpius looked back at the article, which had a moving picture of 3 men and 3 women, all dressed in fancy clothing, 5 of them waving and the other man shaking the hand of what appeared to be the Magical Congress representative of Boston. Behind them stood a rather large stadium, built into the ground. It was massive and could sit hundreds of thousands of people. Scorpius's next thought went to quidditch at school. He had considered joining last year, but after him and Albus got together, the thought slipped his mind. 

Albus, much to the dismay of his father, had no interest in playing quidditch. "But it runs in the Potter blood!" Harry would tell him; "My father and then I were legendary seekers, and you're mother was pretty damn good too, not to mention your uncle Ron and Fred and George, and cant forget Charlie!" he would go on. Albus was where the quidditch gene ended for the Potters, but his cousin, Rose continued the legacy for the Weasleys. In the Malfoy family, however there was only one alumni of quidditch and that was his father. 

Scorpius knew his father was forced to go into it, in fact he knew his grandfather had bought the whole team broomsticks and bribed them to let his father be seeker. Scorpius was ashamed of this, and for the first time thought of ways to correct it. He was thinking of trying out for the Slytherin Quidditch team. As he rested up against the window, watching the scenery pass by, he began to imagine himself as a quidditch player. He pictured himself racing around the quidditch pitch, chasing the golden snitch, with Albus watching on, rooting for him at every turn. He could just see it, reaching out and feeling the snitch in his hand, hearing that they had won the game, Albus running onto the field, kissing him in front of the whole school.

the whole school....

How were they going to tell their friends about their relationship; what if they didnt agree with it, so much was racing in his mind. How would they tell his dad....or even Albus's parents. His thought was interrupted by a knock on the door. Scorpius was careful to reposition Albus as not to wake him up. When Scorpius opened the door much to his delight (and horror thanks to an incident a couple years ago), the trolley witch was standing outside. "Anything off the trolly dear?" she asked. Scorpius bought a few choclate frogs for when Albus woke up. He closed the door and sat down across from Albus. He looked so peaceful sleeping. Scorpius couldn't wait to begin this year at Hogwarts with him, but he was starting to think about life post-Hogwarts and what it would be like. One thing was for sure, he wanted it to be with Albus.

The train began slowing down, and Scorpius knew they had to be approaching Hogwarts. He tapped Albus on the shoulder and he awoke. His sleepy raspy voice asked "We there yet? Im hungry". Scorpius tossed him one of the frogs "You're always hungry babe, and yeah, we just started slowing down." he told him. The train pulled into the Hogsmeade station and slowed to a halt. The hallway became packed with excited students. "Same routine as all the other times?" Scorpius asked. "Yup" Albus agreed. 

The routine consisted of being the last ones off the train, and avoiding getting stuck in the crowd. At long last the hallway cleared and Albus and Scorpius departed the train. "Thestrials...i still don't like them" Albus said as he climbed into a carriage. "They're invisible Al" said Scorpius. "They're still there" Albus said nervously. The carriages began the 10 minute journey up to Hogwarts, along the twisting road and up the hill." The sorting ceremony, the feast, it was all amazing as usual.

"What did you lot do this summer?" came a voice from down the table. It was Bella Parkinson, Pansy's daughter. "Nothing really, did stuff around the house, hung out with Scorpius, the usual" Albus said. While Albus talked about his summer with Bella, Scorpius noticed Rose, Albus's cousin sitting at the Gryffindor table. Rose was the "cover up" for Scorpius, the relationship not even lasting an hour. "Al, i'll be right back" he told his friend. Albus waved him while talking and Scorpius ran over to the Gryffindor table. 

"I need to talk to you about something" Scorpius told her. "Well hello to you too Scorpius" Rose said. "I need to know about playing quidditch, everything about it and tryouts" he said. Rose raised a brow, almost in disbelief. "You...quidditch? You're kidding." Scorpius gave her the most serious look he could. "Merlin! You aren't kidding" she said. Albus noticed his friend was taking a while talking to his cousin, and he wondered how long it took to really say hello...but then again it was Scorpius. 

However less than a minute later he came strolling back to the table. "What was that about?" Albus asked. "Tell you later" Scorpius said. Albus and Scorpius left the feast early and headed down to the Slytherin common room. As they entered Scorpius decided this might be the time to tell his boyfriend. "Al...how would you feel about me playing quidditch?". Albus almost tripped over his own feet when he heard it. "You...playing quidditch? You aernt joking?" he asked. Scorpius felt kinda embarassed. "No. I mean it" he said. Albus went over and wrapped his arms around his waist, looking in Scorpius's eyes he said "I want you to do what makes YOU happy". He gave Scorpius a kiss and felt Scorpius let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks Al, I was scared you were gonna be mad at me or something" Scorpius said. Albus gave him a hug and told him "No, just please be careful ok?" he said. "That's if i even make it Al, the Malfoys have never made anything without paying someone off". 

Albus had heard about the history of Scorpius's grandfather bribing and threatening many people to get advancement for himself and Scorpius's father, however Scorpius wanted to do everything in the most truthful and honest way. "You'll be fine scorp, c'mon lets get some sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! :)


	5. An Unforgivable Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the mountains of Bulgaria, something wicked is being planned..

Somewhere, in the mountains of Bulgaria, there was a tiny one room house, and inside that house were 2 men. One elderly,the other no older than 19.

"If you had any idea what that man did to my family, you would understand!" said the older man. "I understand that, but for crying out loud man, it was over 20 years ago!" the younger man said. The older man slammed his fists on the table. "And for over 20 years ive dealt with the agony, my sons were all given the dementors kiss thanks to him! Hunted them down in the months following! I was exiled from my own country!" the older man yelled. "Thats what you get for being clumsy old man." the younger boy snickered.

"How dare you insult me in my own home!" the older yelled. "I've brought you here for a job, and damn it you will do it." The younger boy put his feet up on the small splintered wooden table. "And whats in it for me mate?" he asked. The old man looked at him with a fury in his eyes. " A million galleons" he said. The younger man was interested now.

"I cant just walk in to the Ministry of Magic and kill Harry Potter you know?" the younger man said. The older man gave an evil smile. "You're not going to kill Harry Potter, that would be to merciful, killing him directly. No no, I want him to know what ive felt these past 25 years." The younger man looked a little confused. "Who am I taking out?" he asked.

The man walked over to a wall that was covered in newspaper clippings from over 20 years of coverage on the potters. "I want you to hit him where it hurts, I want you to kill Albus Potter, his youngest son". The young man was shocked. "Sir, Albus Potter is at Hogwarts, I cant get in, its the most protected building in the world, not to mention the new enhancements since they rebuilt it after the battle!" he said.

The older man paced for a few minutes and then it hit him. "You will use polyjuice potion to get into the building, upon it wearing off you will be in, and not have to worry" he explained. The young man was impressed. "How do I take him out? You know the killing curse has a trace on it, there would be aurors and Harry Potter himself there in seconds.

The old man smiled again. "You wont be using any of the unforgivables" he said. The youngerman looked puzzeled. "Well what exactly will I be using then, Crucio, and the imperious curse are the only other curses that I know exist" he said.  
The old man went over to a bookshelf, picked up an old faded book and slammed it down on the table. "There is a fourth one." he said. The younger man looked up in amazement. "This was destroyed in the Battle of Hogwarts!" he exclaimed. "No, Bellatrix Lestrange pulled it out of Hogwarts the year prior, during he first attack on Hogwarts, in which Albus Dumbledore was killed.

The young man flipped through the pages, amazed at the writings in them. "You know...the boy wont die right away, it says here it takes 5 minutes for all the blood to drain from the body". The old man looked pleased with himself. "Thats the plan." he said. The younger man couldnt believe it. The old man was a psychopath, let alone sending him after the son of Harry Potter, but using the Prince's curse was unheard of!

"Do we have a deal?" the old man asked. The younger man stood up and shook his hand. "Keep reading the papers." he said. The younger man left through the front door, and walked into the darkness.


	6. Scorpius the Seeker

"Crucio!". Scorpius screamed in pain, his body shaking  
violently. "Albus, run!" Scorpius yelled. Albus's feet were locked again...he was back in the maze again. He had no wand, and he couldnt help his friend again. "Run...Albus run you coward." Delphi was taunting him. The dream changed a little this time, and Delphi backed off of Scorpius, who was in so much pain. Suddenly Albus felt his feet come free, and without thinking ran to Scorpius.....but the dream had  
changed. Delphi raised her wand at him this time. "Aveda Kedavra!". Albus saw the green light shooting at him,  
and he felt it hit him in the ribs. He jolted awake, letting out a small scream. 

He was back in the dorm, in his bed, a thunderstorm was roaring outside. Albus looked to the bed next to him; Scorpius was sleeping peacefully. Albus was getting tired of dealing with this dream, but he didnt know what to do. Dreams pass in time, this he knew. He didnt know what they represented, if anything at all. They had  
both survived the enounter with Delphi, they were safe, Delphi was locked in a maximum containment area in Azkaban, and rumor was that she had been given the dementors kiss. 

Most of the remaining Death Eater splinter cells were rounded up and sent to Azkaban as well. Albus had known this from hearing his father's stories he would tell his mother when he would come home from work late at night. Albus didnt like to dabble into his fathers work, mainly sometimes because it was very violent. Albus didnt want anything to do with The Ministry of Magic, he wanted out of the Potter lifestyle. He wanted to travel and write, while Scorpius often talked of being a librarian. Albus would joke with Scorpius that he would write the books and Scorpius could put them in their little library. 

He decided that he would join the dueling club this year, maybe it would ease his fears over losing in battle. Tommorow he would go and sign up in the great hall. As he listened to the rain pelt the window, it helped put his mind to ease, and he felt his eyes getting heavy again, and at last, he fell asleep.

"Wake up Al! We're gonna be late!". Albus opened his eyes to Scorpius above his bed shaking him awake. "Five more minutes" Albus said covering his head with the pillow. Scorpius rolled his eyes and raised his wand. "accio pillow". Albus felt the pillow ripped from him. Scorpius watched him look around  
and turn toward him, his black hair covering his eyes. "That's accio unfair scorp" Albus told him in his raspy morning voice. "Up Al! I already have your clothes all ready for you!" Scorpius said in a increasinly frustrated voice. "A man who gets my clothes for me in the morning...i made a good choice" Albus thought to himself with a grin on his face. "Dont get used to this if you keep this up" Scorpius began to lecture. With that, Albus rose from his bed. "I'm up, im up" he said. Scorpius turned around and Albus quickly got changed. Within 10 minutes they were on the way to the great hall. 

"Sorry Scorp, long night.." Albus said embarrassed. "Al, im worried about you, you need to talk to someone about these dreams." Scorpius told him. Albus felt dissapointed in himself. "I know, I just...I dont like to talk about it with anyone." Scorpius grabbed Albus and stopped him by surprise. "Al, talk to me, im here, I was the one who was tortured, im here Al, i'm alive. I'm alive because of you." Scorpius told him. Albus saw a tear roll down his cheek. "Al, those dreams, they aernt real, and when it was real, you knew what to do, you knew what she was capable of". Albus felt his heart sink, but his love for Scorpius exploded. "Scorp...I love you, so much, I just dont want to see that image anymore." Scorpius put his arms around Albus's neck. "I love you too Al....you need to fight that dream. It's a dream, you can control it." Albus felt tears coming on. "But how Scorp?" he asked. "Scorpius looked intesnly into his green eyes. "Think about this." 

He pulled Albus forward and began a long kiss. Albus felt everything in him lighten up. He felt...free. The feeling of locking lips with Scorpius made it feel like his surroundings ceased to exist. It was just him and Scorpius, and it was beautiful. Scorpius leg go and backed away. "Think of that Al. Think of my love for you. I would protect you too, this is one of my ways of doing it". Albus smiled and gave Scorpius a tight hug. "I couldn't do this without you Scorp." Albus said. Scorpius smiled too "and I couldnt do it without you either." he said. 

They entered the Great Hall which was packed this morning and went over to the class schedule. "Transfiguration at 9, Charms at 11 with flitwick, and then potions at 1 with Slughorn. Oh boy" Albus muttered. He noticed Scorpius's attention was elsewhere, on sheet of paper to the left of the schedules which read in big letters "QUIDDITCH TRYOUTS: SLYTHERIN, Wed 9 AM. Scorpius picked up the quill underneath the bulletin, and signed his name. Albus stared in amazement. "Well there's something you dont see everyday" a voice behind them said. Rose was also staring at the sign and Scorpius's name on it. "Bloody Hell, what are you all staring at!" Scorpius yelled. "The name Scorpius Malfoy on a quidditch sign up" Rose said. "It's tryouts, thats all." he said. 

They left the great hall and went onto the first class. Professor Mcgonagall was going to be teaching about turning a pillow into a bed. "Now simply say "Reminvento". At the flick of a wand, the pillow turned into a bed. Albus kept this spell in mind in case for any future uses. "Excuse me professor?" Scorpius had raised his hand. "Yes, Mr.Malfoy?". Scorpius looked a little confused. "Forgive me ma'am, but whats the use of the bed without the pillow?" he asked. "Well Mr.Malfoy, I dont believe a pillow is required to sleep, but indeed it doesnt come with one. That will require a seprate spell." she explained. 

Albus went out for a walk after dinner. He wandered the halls, not quite sure what he was looking for. He came to the end of the hallway, thinking if only there was a place in the castle he and Scorpius could go to alone. .....then it happened. A door appeared in the wall. "It cant be.." Albus thought to himself approaching the door. He opened it and a large creaking came with it.

 

....wicked

 

Wednesday had come real quick, and Albus and Scorpius were walking to the quiddich pitch. "You nervous?" asked Albus. "If by you mean throwing up three times this morning and not hungry at all, then yes!" Scorpius said with a slight yell. Albus loved watching Scorpius when he was nervous, it was so cute. "You'll be fine, just relax and focus, and hey I got a surprise for you later". Scorpius's brow rose. "What kind of surprise?" he asked. Albus smiled. "Catch the snitch and you'll find out". He gave Scorpius a quick kiss on the cheeck and before he could say anything, ran off to join the other small group of spectators. 

It was an overcast day, and it looked like it could rain at any moment. Scorpius found the group of those ready to try out for the team. Scorpius took a deep breath and went and joined them. Marcus Flint Jr was the captain of the Slytherin team, he passed out green team uniforms, however unlike the ones the team wore in an actual game, these were old and torn, practice robes. "Malfoy? What are you doing here?" Flint asked Scorpius. "Same as everyone else" he said. Flint gave a look of surprise and then went on with his speech. "Alright men and women, so heres the basic outline for today" he started. "So, we have our team, i like our team, however according to the Hogwarts rules everyone gets a shot. If I like you, you may be able to get a substitute position on the team, and if you out perform you may get a primary position on the team, everyone understand?" There was a loud cheer of agreement. "Seeker candidates step forward." Flint yelled. Scorpius stepped forward, as did Gary Jenkins, the incumbant Slytherin seeker. "Malfoy, today you'll be joined by Jenkins, hes the current seeker and today he'll be playing the role of opponent seeker." Flint explained. Malfoy shook Jenkins'a 7th year, hand. "Try to keep up Malfoy" Jenkins told him. "Yes sir" Scorpius responded. 

"Mount your brooms!" Flint yelled. Scorpius mounted his broom. He kicked off the ground and was raising into the air above the pitch. The whole stadium was empty, after all it was just try outs. He spotted a small group of spectators, Albus among them in the crowd. "Lets go Scorpius! You got this!" Albus was cheering. Scorpius felt at ease knowing Albus was there watching him, and he calmed his nerves. "Alright! Release the quaffle!" Flint yelled. 

The ball was being tossed around by several players. Scorpius watched a few rookies go flying off the brooms. "Merlins beard you're supposed to be watching your surroundings!" Flint yelled. Suddenly Flint had signaled something to the ball boy. He walked over the trunk on the ground, took something out of it and threw it into the air. It was the Snitch. Jenkins went racing for it and Scorpius who was in a trance realized he needed to as well. Scorpius came up behind Jenkins. He got a shock when Jenkins tried kicking him away "Look out Malfoy, Ive got a snitch to catch! he yelled. "Well so do I!" Scorpius yelled back. 

They were racing around the oval stadium, making several hard turns. Scorpius pulled alongside Jenkins and tried shoving him off into another direction, and Jenkins returned the favor. It was a battle to stay on the broom. Suddenly the snitch dived for the ground, and Scorpius and Jenkins with it.

They were diving for the ground and suddenly Scorpius felt a bump. He was shoved by Jenkins, going off course. Scorpius lost control of the broom and felt himself go flying off. He hit the ground hard with a thud. "Well that could have gone better" he thought to himself. He watched Jenkins fly after and catch the snitch. Flint came over and pulled him up. "Great chase, but you've got to be more careful on the dives" he explained. Jenkins pulled up next to him. "Aye Malfoy, no hard feelings, we've gotta simulate what an actual game is like, and that was nothing, we good?" Jenkins asked. Scorpius, dusting the dirt off of his uniform agreed. "Yeah we're good". 

Scorpius looked at the small crowd and found Albus watching intensely. At least Albus was there he thought. It didnt go the way he wanted, but at least he saw him try. "Alright team, results will be posted in the Great Hall Friday. Good luck to all of you". With that, try outs were dismissed.

Scorpius met Albus near the entrance to the Slytherin lockeroom. "You did great Scorp!" Albus re-assured him. "Yeah I did great if Hogwarts had a diving team." he said. Albus let out a small giggle. "Maybe you could start one" Albus said. Scorpius let his dissapointment fade. "We'd be a championship team thats for sure!" Scorpius said. "Hey I was thinking about signing up for Dueling Club, you should too!" Albus told him. Scorpius wouldnt mind having some fun dueling. "Alright, whos the advisor?" he asked. "Professor Longbottom I think" Albus said. 

They headed to the Great Hall where the dueling club would meet for the first meeting. There had to be at least 20 people inside already. Professor Longbottom stood at the head of the room. "Alright everyone" he started. "No dueling at the first meeting, just a general rules and such. As such, no harmful spells, definitely no curses, no fighting, no animals, no dueling outside of dueling club..." he kept going on. "This should be fun...i think" Albus thought to himself. 

When Professor Longbottom was done speaking, the students headed back to the dorms. "Hey Al, what was the surprise you had for me?" Scorpius asked. Albus had forgotten about the room of requirement and decided to save it for another day, one when they both wern't so tired. "You'll just have to wait to find out" he told Scorpius with a smile. Finally at last, they had found their beds, and drifted off to sleep.


	7. Requirement

Albus woke up late on Friday morning, and was surprised to see Scorpius had left ahead of him. Afterall, Scorpius never left without Albus, so it had to be a good reason. He jumped out of bed and got changed real quick, noticing Scorpius had left clothes out for him again. As he realized it, he smiled at the thought of Scorpius digging through his trunk, sorting out clothes, and separating clean from dirty.

He ran to the dorm bathroom and quickly brushed his teeth and combed his hair, then he was out the door and on the way to breakfast. He hadn't gotten far when he was sure he saw Scorpius running down the hallway. It looked as though he was running out of breath too so he could only imagine where he was running from. Albus stopped and waited for Scorpous to reach him, watching his blonde hair and robes flow in the wind.

"Al! Al! Al!" Scorpius yelled as he ran. "Slow down there, whats up?" Albus asked. He kissed Albus, which took him by surprise. "I...made it...i did it!" Scorpius said in between breaths. "I made the quidditch team! Substitute seeker!" Scorpius said excitedly. Albus was so proud of his boyfriend in this moment. "Congrats Scorp! I knew you could do it!". Albus gave Scorpius a big hug, wanting him to know how proud he was. "I guess i'll have to give you that surprise later" Albus said. Scorpius beamed. "I cant wait, I know it'll be great!...hey that rhymed!". They both laughed and then headed to the first class. 

"I missed breakfast this morning" Albus said. "Yeah I know, here eat this", Scorpius handed him a blueberry muffin he grabbed from the great hall. "Thanks Scorp", he quickly ate the muffin and they headed to potions with Slughorn. The dungeon classrooms weren't too far from the Slytherin dorms, so it would normally be an easy walk from there, but coming from the great hall first thing in the morning was rough. The tiny dungeon hallways were packed at that hour, and it always felt like it would take an extra 20 minutes to get to class

They got to slughorns class just before the bell rang and took their seats. Slughorns class was the easiest of all, not to mention he was head of Slytherin house so it made things easier. Slughorn had a empty bottle of Skelegrow on his desk, and instinct told him thats what they would be brewing today. "Ah goodness, good morning class!" Slughorn said as he entered the class a couple minutes late. "I never noticed how bust the dungeon hallways are this early...then again i don't usually have class this early". He went over to the desk and put on hie hat. "Today, we shall be brewing skelegrow, which if brewed right, could regrow any bone in your body...and if brewed wrong could break every bone or give you sone extra ones". Albus and Scorpius looked at each other. They both made the connection that at one point, someone came in with extra limbs. 

"Now first you must make sure that all of your limbs are intact...". Albus knew this was gonna be a long class. After potions was over Albus and Scorpius had a free period. "Wanna go to the library?" Scorpius asked. "Yeah sure, i have to do some studying anyways, so it works out. They began walking to the library when Scorpius knew he had to ask. "Hey Al, when are we gonna tell our friends about us?" Albus actually hadn't thought about it in over a week, in the chaos if school starting it totally slipped from his mind. "Uhh sometime this week" he said. Scorpius begrudgingly agreed to wait, but at the same time, he didn't feel comfortable with everyone knowing either.

Scorpius still needed to figure out a way to tell his father, a subject he avoided thinking about. As they walked to the  
library they passed James, who had unleashed an army of exploding rats on the floor. "Get back here Potter!" Filch yelled from down the corridor. James saw Albus and Scorpius and waved as he tried to evade Filch. Scorpius looked to Albus, who was shaking his head. "I dont know how he hasnt gotten expelled yet" he said. Albus shook his head and dodge Filch who was still chasing after James.

"Albus..i want to come out tomorrow, I dont wanna hide this anymore." Scorpius said suddenly. "No more hiding, I wanna hold your hand in the hallways, sleep in the same bed without worrying, kiss without hiding". Albus wanted this too, so much. He put a hand through his hair and stopped for a minute. "Alright, how do we do it?" he asked. Scorpius looked down at his feet. "I dont know" he said in a low voice. Albus's face lit up. "I got an idea!" he said. "Just follow my lead tommorow, it'll work out!". Scorpius put his trust into his boyfriend. They reached the library and Madam Pince was patrolling the many rows of books, on the watch for any loud conversations.

Scorpius immediatley went to the history section, scanning the collection for anything new. Albus watched his eyes scanning the books, looking so determined to find something he hadn't read yet, and becoming increasinglt frusfrated when he couldn't. "I really wish they'd get the updated edition of Hogwarts:A History!" Scorpius said disappointed. Albus laughed, "But there's plenty of other books here!". "They're all older reference ones, pre-battle of Hogwarts" Scorpius said, his fingers running the spines of the books. Scorpius eventually decided to re-read one of his favorite books, although the title was faded, Albus had a feeling it was 'A History of Magic'. The 11 AM bell rang, and Albus suddenly had a burst of confidence he didnt have earlier. "Ready Scorp" he asked. Scorpius got up, "yeah just o-", Albus had grabbed his hand, and Scorpius went a little pink. 

 

"o-oh, we're holding hands in public?" he asked. Albus smiled "Told you I had an idea!" said Albus. Scorpius looked around and several people were already staring. There was no going back at this rate. Scorpius took a deep breath. "Ready." They left the library, hand in hand and walked the hall to their Defense Against The Dark Arts class. For the first time, they both felt free, they didnt care what anyone though of them anymore, they were gonna be themselves.

"Potter and Malfoy dating?, awh look at them!, wait they're gay?, I thought Malfoy liked Weasley?, they're cute little cinnamon rolls!", all the people in the crowd noticed. Albus and Scorpius got to the classroom and took their seats. Flint came strolling up to them "Hey uhhh congrats Scorpius, seriously we're happy for you mate!" Flint patted Scorpius on the shoulder and strolled back out into the hallway. Albus looked at Scorpius, still holding his hand. "How do you feel?" he asked. Scorpius was beaming. "Free".

After class was over, Albus and Scorpius made their way to the common room for their second break in between classes. They needed to get away from the hustle and bustle for a bit and just be with each other in their new found freedom. Albus started to imagine James and Lily finding out, he could already hear "Are you sure it was OUR Albus?" and "So that explains why he was....oh man now I got that picture in my head!". Albus danced around the idea of telling his father, he wanted to do it later, maybe Christmas. Yes that was an excellent idea, wait until Christmas. 

They had finally got to the common room, and it was empty, as Scorpius had hoped. He didnt give Albus even a second to drop his books. Scorpius grabbed Albus by the collar and pulled him in, letting out one of the most passionate kisses Albus had ever felt from him. Scorpius felt free, so free, heBfelt as though he could do anything. Albus, had never felt to fearless either, Scorpius was the love of his life, they had been through so much together, and only they understood each other. Albus put his hands through Scorpius's hair, the feeling of its softness falling through his fingers.

"Hey guys, what a snog!" Jenkins had appeared in the staircase. "Mother of Merlin'" Albus screamed as him and scorpius both jumped from the sudden appearance. "H-Hi Gary" Scorpius said in between breaths. "w-what a-re you doing here?". Gary laughed. "Well I live here, like you two, and had a free period so I figured i'd come back here, I had heard the rumors were true, but damn they didnt mention nothing of the little horndog Scorpius was. Scorpius's face turned bright red. "Sorry Gary" Scorpius said in a quiet, embarassed voice. "Oh I dont mind, could have been worse, well im off! Have fun!" and Gary was out the door. Albus broke out in laughter. "Little horndog eh?". Scorpius was clearly very red. "Oops". Albus suddenly remembered the surprise. "Hey, after dinner I wanna show you something, and I think you'll like it!" Albus told him. Scorpius didnt know how many more surprises he could handle.

The Bell rang again and it was time to go to the next class, which was muggle studies. It was boring to say the least. Albus fell asleep, however Scorpius got very into the lesson. When it was finally over, they headed back to the common room before heading out to dinner. Albus went into the bathroom and was fixing his hair, much to Scorpius's surprise. He knew that Albus did that in the mornings, but never at night. Albus emerged looking spiffy. "Ready?" he held out his hand and Scorpius took it. "Lets go" said Scorpius. 

They walked up the stairs and out of the dungeon, but much to Scorpius's confusion, past the Great Hall. "Hey Al, where are we going?" he asked. "You'll see" Albus said with a smile. They came to the end of the hallway and Albus told Scorpius to wait where was for a minute. He watched Albus stand in the middle of the hallway for a minute. Suddenly a door appeared in the wall, and Scorpius knew exactly what it was. 

"You found it?" Scorpius asked. "Why don'ty you go inside?" Albus said. Scorpius approached the big door and pushed one of them open. Scorpius stepped inside, and what he saw brought a tear to his eyes. Inside, was a bed, couches, a banner that read "Congrats Scorpius! Im proud of you!" was hung on the wall, with the drawing of a little blonde character in green robes chasing the snitch. In the middle of the room was a table set for two, with food already prepared on it. 

"A-albus...i cant ever thank you enough" Scorpius said. Albus pulled Scorpius towards him. "And you'll never have to, anything for you". They kissed, and every feeling in Albus's body screamed for Scorpius, and Scorpius felt the same way. For Albus, it was seeing him happy, and scorpius was very happy. "You hungry?" he asked scorpius. "Yeah, I am". "I made it myself, the room wont create food for you, caused quite a bit of problems during the war" Albus said with pride. "Well lets see how you did Mr.Potter". Albus pulled a seat out for him, and Albus himself sat at the other end. 

When they had finished eating Albus jumped on the bed. "Mind if I join you?" Scorpius asked, slightly pink. Scorpius jumped on the bed, landing next to Albus. "Hey there" Albus said with a smile. "Fancy seeing you here" Scorpius said giggling. Albus got closer to scorpius and they locked lips. Albus moved his hand through Scorpius's hair and rubbed the back of his neck. Scorpius moved his hands all over Albus's chest, unbuttoning his shirt from top to bottom. "Al?" he said. "Yeah Scorp? "Tonights perfect." "Are you sure?" "Yes, this is it...I love you Al.." "and I love you Scorp". The love between them was strong, and now they would finally be able to show it physically. Albus rolled over on top of Scorpius. "Just go easy on me ok?" Scorpius said to him. Albus looked into his eyes "I'll never hurt you". Scorpius relaxed, and for the first time in his life, let his mind free.


	8. Warnings

Harry awoke suddenly from his sleep, he had heard a tapping on his window. He sat up quickly in bed and grabbed his wand. "Lumos", and the tip of his wand lit up. A ministry owl was tapping on the window holding a letter. Harry got up and let the owl in, taking the letter. It was in a red envelope marked "For Immediate Opening". Usually if one of these came in the middle of the night it wasn't good. He opened the letter and read

"Mr.Potter,

You're assistance is needed immediately, killing curse was used, however not on anyone, theres a message for you. Get to London now.

Hermione Granger-Weasley Minister of Magic"

If Hermione had addressed him as "Mr.Potter" in a letter than this was bad. He quickly got changed and grabbed the keys to the car. He decided against waking Ginny as she would know where he went. As he climbed in the car, he imagined what could be awiting him.

He drove into London, and managed to find the flat to which he had been called. He saw 3 ministry vehicles parked out front, in spots that he could tell were created using a spell. The flat looked pretty normal, so that was somewhat of a relief. Hermione waited for him out front on the steps. "Why would the minister or magic herself be here?" he thought to himself.

She had a look in her eye that concerned Harry to the bone. "Harry, im sorry to bring you all the way out here this late at night" she said. Harry rubbing his eyes didnt seem to mind it. "It's my job isnt it?" he said. "Actually Harry, thats...we better go inside, but please stay calm". she warned. Harry became concerned at that rate. "Why would I need to remain calm?" he asked. Hermione signaled him to go inside.

He stepped inside and was immediatley hit with an oder that nearly made him sick. "Merlin, what is that smell?" he asked. Hermione looked horrified, "It's whats left of the owners" she said in a sickly horrified voice. Harry was horrified, who would do such a thing, the couple living there were normal wizards, what could have provoked it?

"Harry...this wasnt random, its a warning, we're dealing with someone dangerous". "Obviously" Harry thought to himself. "Wait a minute, what do you mean warning" he asked. Hermione had that look again. "In the back room....don't panic". They walked to the back room together, Harry noticing ministry workers looked at him as he headed there. They opened the door, and on the wall was a warning.

"THIS WAS PRACTICE"

Beneath the wall was a newspaper clipping, a story on the Potter family, Harry's heart sank. There was a big red X over Albus's face.

"I need to get in touch with Hogwarts immediately" he said. Hermione anticipated his panic. "I already have, they security is tight and Albus rarely leaves the castle, except when Scorpius had quidditch practice. Harry was surprised to hear Scorpius was playing quidditch, but relieved he was safe.

"Who could have done this?" Hermione asked. "Well, someone who doesnt like me, but I run the Magical Law Enforcement, I have alot of enemies."

Harry couldnt think anymore, he needed time to process what he witnessed. They left the flat, shutting the door behind them. 

 

Hundreds of miles away, Scorpius was wide awake. It had been nearly 3 weeks since they came out to the school, and everything seemed to be going well. Scorpius was having successful quidditch practices, although because he was the substitute seeker, he mostly just sat on the bench reading "Quidditch Through The Ages". Albus was advancing at the dueling club, and Scorpius knew it had to be helping Albus sleep at night,  
judging by his cute little snore he would hear at night.

In their freetime, they would usually be in the common room together. They had gone on a couple "special dates" over the past week. Albus took Scorpius to the Astronomy Tower one night to watch the meteor shower. Scorpius fell asleep in Albus's arms that night, never feeling safer. He loved it when Albus would hold him close, and he never wanted to leave.

Scorpius knew he would have to return the favor, so he had decided to treat Albus to dinner at the Three Broomsticks one night. He had asked the bar owner to prep a dinner for two, and he managed to reserve the special room in the back reserved for such occasions.

Then there was "Requirement Nights" as they called them. When Albus and Scorpius needed some "Alone Time", they would go there, usually Friday nights during dinner.

They were happy, and things were finally going well. They had decided tommorow to go to the Slytherin-Gryffindor quidditch match, which Scorpius wasnt needed for, so he could go with Albus. Scorpius looked over the Albus's bed; seeing him sleeping peacefully. He was finally sleeping again, and his stress seemed to slip away. Scorpius remembered when he had trouble sleeping at night, especially after his mother died. He would stay up for hours at night, thinking about running to Albus, and the sound of his father pacing the halls of Malfoy Manor at night.

His father...

Scorpius had totally forgotten about telling his father of his sexuality and relationship with Albus. He knew his father loved Albus, but what would he say when he told them they were dating. Scorpius's mind began wandering, what if he got kicked out of the house? what if he couldnt see Albus? all these thoughts raced through his mind. There was movement, and Scorpius saw Albus roll over in bed. He had to stop thinking about the worst, he was sure his father would accept him.

Scorpius creeped out of bed and put on his slippers. He tip toed out to the empty common room. When he couldnt sleep at Malfoy Manor, he would often walk about the house, at least until he felt sleepy. He entered into the large room, it's green wallpaper and stone walls, and the moonlight that shined through the windows. The fire in the common room was now just glowing ambers, but gave off a small bit of heat. Scorpius sat on the black couch in front of the fireplace, embracing the warmth. 

His life had changed so much in 6 years, and he had never been as happy as he was now. Albus was taking such care of him, he always felt protected; he felt fearless. In fact he felt so fearless that Albus often worried he might go running off and do something stupid.

He really loved Albus.

Scorpius wasnt feeling tired tonight, he was feeling adventurous, he wanted to wake Albus up and run away somewhere, but for one, he didnt want to get in trouble, and two, he really didnt want to wake Albus up. He felt himself getting bored and decided to head up to dorms again. He went over the Albus's bed and pulled the curtain back. "pst, Al". Albus moved a little and gave a half asleep "yeah?". "You mind if I lay with you?" Scorpius asked. Albus didnt say anything but moved over, and Scorpius took it as a yes. Scorpius climbed  
underneath the covers and Albus put his arm around him,  
pulling him closer.

Scorpius could feel his breathing on his neck, and it slowly put him back to sleep.

Albus awoke the next morning with a sleeping Scorpius in his arms. He really wanted to stay laying like this, but knew there was a qudditch game today.

"Hey wake up Scorp" he said tapping Scorpius on the shoulder.

Scorpius started waking up, and looked around, forgetting momentarily that he had climbed into Albus's bed hours before. "Good morning babe" Scorpius said with a half asleep smile. Albus gave him a kiss. "Good morning to you too, now up! We've got to head to the quidditch pitch soon!". Albus jumped out of bed and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. Scorpius woke up and began preparing his own clothes for the day.

Albus stood in the shower, the water running down his body. He felt so relaxed. He was thinking about Christmas vacation already, and he wanted it ti be amazing for him and Scorpius.  
He knew they would be going to his grandparents house, and with the whole family there, he would declare his love for Scorpius. He was thinking about the reaction of his family, he was sure it would be fine. The Potter-Weasley family was one of the most accepting families in the Wizarding world, they came from all walks of life, and rumor was that his uncle Charlie was gay, but nobody could ever confirm it. Albus finished his shower and wrapped a towel around his waist.

Scorpius had finished changing, his hair was brushed, his teeth were clean, and he was ready for some quidditch. He turned around just in time to see Albus coming out of the shower.

"Wheres his clothes...that body...those muscles....those abs" Scorpius thought to himself, turning pink, something Albus noticed right away.

"Dont get too excited Scorp, you act like you've never seen me naked" Albus said.

Scorpius grew even redder.  
"It's uh..nah its uh, right, right you are" he said.

Scorpius turned around while Albus changed. He had seen enough already this morning, and he still had to wait nearly a week until requirement night.

"Ready?" asked Albus.  
"Of course" Scorpius said.

They held hands and left the Slytherin common room and headed up to the entrance hall.

"So do you think we'll win today?" Albus asked. "I hope so, we're going up against Rose and the gryffindors." said Scorpius.

They had reached the entrance hall and found the rest of the school leaving out the gigantic oak doors that led to the grounds. They headed down the grassy slope to the stadium, and waited in line to get through the gates.

"So what do you think about maybe spending Christmas with my family this year?" Albus asked.

Scorpius lit up. "I'd love that! If you're family will have me that is."

"Well they wouldnt deny my boyfriend a spot at the table i'd hope" 

Albus kissed him on his forehead. The gates had opened and the Slytherins began piling into the stadium. Albus and Scorpius had found their seats, although they would probably be standing the entire time anyways.

During the battle of Hogwarts the original quidditch pitch was destroyed, and do afterwards it was rebuilt but a little more modern.

They watched the quaffle fly in the air and chaos between the two teams fighting for it. Bludgers flying everywhere, this was going to be an exciting game. The score bounced between Gryffindor and Slytherin until Gryffindor was leading 100-20.

"This is a long game" Scorpius muttered.

The snitch had appeared, and Scorpius watched Rose and Jenkins go chasing after it. Albus was nearly losing his voice cheering for Slytherin.

"Knock her off the broom!" Albus yelled.

Scorpius was surprised "Al! Thats your cousin!" Scorpius said in a scoulding way, giving Albus a very dirty look.

"Sorry babe, family rivalry, you should see us during the world cup...my grandmother kicked everyone out once.

Suddenly there was a loud bang. Jenkins had been hit by a bludger and collided with one of the VIP towers.

"And Jenkins is down! Slytherins seeker is down!" the announcer shouted.

Scorpius went pale.

"Well Scorp, looks like you may your debut faster than anyone expected" said Albus.

Scorpius realized this nearly immediatley, but hey Jenkins could be ok!

"Ouch, Jenkins is helped off the field by Madam Hooch, looks like a broken leg!" yelled the announcer.

"or not" thought Scorpius.

Scorpius was looking around the crowd when he noticed him. In the Ravenclaw section stood an odd boy, staring at him and Albus. Jet black hair wrapped in a pony tail, he stood watching. "Hey Al, who is that Ravenclaw guy over there?" Scorpius asked.

"Dunno, hes been coming to dueling club but only observing, real quiet too" said Albus.

Scorpius felt uneasy about him whoever it was, and decided  
then and there he would go with Albus to dueling club everytime he went. He was already going with him once a week, but now he would go to both meetings a week.

His concentration was broken by the announcer, "Granger-Weasley has the snitch! Gryffindor wins!"

There were instant boos from all the slytherins around them.

"Well Scorp, you're our only hope" Albus said.

Scorpius nodded, realzing he was about to start practicing alot. He looked back at the Ravenclaw section, and the mysterious boy was gone.


	9. The Boy Who Didn't Live

It had been two days since the quidditch match, and Scorpius was still uneasy about the boy he saw in the crowd. After the match he had asked several of his Ravenclaw friends if they knew who the boy was, most didnt and the ones that did didnt know his name.

Albus on the other hand, was not nervous at all, in fact he thought it was probably just Scorpius over reacting. "Maybe he was just staring off into space...or maybe he just wanted my body" he joked. Scorpius wasnt laughing. "Al I dont like the way he looked at us, it was just...odd." said scorpius.

"Honestly Scorp, we get some weird looks every now and then, its just how people are." said Albus.

He pulled Scorpius in and gave him a kiss on the forehead and messed with his hair. "Besides, if anyone threatens us, i'll give them a good kicking". Scorpius forced a small smile.

They had transfiguration, and didnt want to be late to Mcgonagall's class and be given the stare of death. They hurried out of the common room and were walking among the crowd. Scorpius was scanning the crowd for the mysterious Ravenclaw.

"Hey Scorp" Albus said. "Forgot to mention I got an owl, and dad said grandma was fine with you coming over for Christmas" he said excitedly. Scorpius beamed for the first time in two days. "Really, thats awesome!" he said. Albus's plan was still a go for Christmas, he kinda wanted to have a coming out party too, but that was going a little too far.

"Hey so I had an idea..." said Scorpius. "I know we have 'requirement night', but i found somewhere else we could go too". Albus was a little surprised. "Where at?" albus asked. Scorpius looked around to make sure nobody was eaves dropping. "So this might sound crazy, but the Shrieking Shack". Albus gave him a wild look now.

"And exactly how do we get into the Shrieking Shack?" he asked. Scorpius put a hand through his hair. "Well weeee have to go through the womping willow" he said trying to sound convincing.

Albus was trying not to laugh. "Scorp, you're telling me that we could risk our lives, cut through the womping willow, and then go to the most haunted house in Britain just so we can-" Scorpius cut him off "I know how to get passed the Willow". Albus was curious now. "Exactly how do we do that?" he asked.

"You hit the stump, it'll freeze the tree". Scorpius explained. Albus was impressed. "How did you find this out?" Albus asked. "Funny story, dad told me." said Scorpius. Now Albus was definitely curious. "How did your father know?" Albus asked. This time Scorpius didn't answer and his expression went blank. "I don't wanna talk about it." he said firmly. Albus didn't want to upset his boyfriend.

They reached Mcgonagall's class and took their seats. "Your attention please" she asked the class. "Today we will be turning quills, into birds." Albus thought this ought to be interesting. "Now who can tell me what spell will do this?" she asked the class. Scorpius raised his hand, and began to explain the spell. Albus just kept staring at him but not listening.

"Mr.Potter!" Mcgonagall had called on him. He jumped out of staring. "Y-yes professor?" he asked. "Mr.Potter tell me which spell will turn the quill into an animal?" she repeated. Albus looked at Scorpius, who had his face in his hands. "Ma'am, I thought you asked Scorpius?" he said embarassed. "Oh I did Mr.Potter, and if you spent as much time listening in class as you do starting at Mr.Malfoy you would know" she told him. Albus became bright red, Scorpius laughed into his hands.

"That wasn't funny Scorpius." Albus told Scorpius as they left class. "Im sorry you're right.....it was hilarious!" Scorpius joked. "If only she knew....Scorp, you ok?" Albus asked after noticing Scorpius become suddenly sad. "Albus....i'm worried about you" he said.

Albus was surprised by the sudden change of mood and topic with his boyfriend. "Why should you be worried Scorp?" he asked. Scorpius looked down. "Im just...I dont know" he couldnt find the words. "I just can never tell you how much I love you and how happy you make me" Scorpius told him, his eyes misty. Albus knew the Ravenclaw boy was on his mind again. "Look Scorp, im not going anywhere, I want you to know that, im not going anywhere." he told him. Scorpius smiled a little. "Besides, i'm a Potter, we survive the unsurvivable, my father survived the Killing Curse twice, i'd hope I inherited some of those genes." he joked.

Scorpius wiped tears from his eyes and gave Albus a hug. "I love you" he told him. Albus smiled "And I love you too".

They headed to Charms class and took their seats, Flitwick was preparing his lesson. Scorpius was wondering something, but Albus could tell it was about the class. "You ever wonder hiw Flitwick went from looking a thousand years old to mid fourties?" he asked Albus. He looked at Flitwick and remembered the story his father told him. "Apparenly Flitwick was experimenting with an aging charm, it backfired and now he looks like that." Albus explained. Flitwick climbed up onto his stack of books. "Now class, today we will begin with the charm to re- grow dead plants". Another winner Albus thought.

After Flitwicks class Albus and Scorpius went for lunch in the greathall. Albus was playing around with Scorpius's  
hair promting Rose to tell them to stop "snogging". Her definition apparently meant any form of affection. They finished eating and were on their way to potions.

The day was strangely flying by, and Scorpius didnt like it. It felt ominous to him. He wasnt feeling himself today, and it also bothered him that he hadnt seen the Ravenclaw boy all day. It was on his mind everywhere he went. Those glaring eyes, he kept picturing them in his head, over and over.

They reached Slughorn's classroom and walked in to the smell of a nasty odor. "Ah hello class, my apologizes, i let a cauldron boil too long" Slughorn explained. "Today we will be brewing a love potion" he told the class. Scorpius felt sick all of a sudden and ran out of the classroom. Why did he feel like this, he never felt this nervous. He ran to a bathroom and washed his face with cold water. He re-entered the clasroom apolgizing to Slughorn. "Do not apologize dear boy, it happens to the best of us". He told Scorpius.

When class let out, Albus came running to Scorpius's side. "Hey what happened?" he asked. Scorpius looked down. "Its just been a long day, haven't felt good since I woke up." he told him.

"You still up for dueling club later?" Albus asked.

Scorpius had nearly forgotten about dueling club. He thought about it for a minute and then decided he would go. He needed to see if the Ravenclaw boy would be there.

They headed back to the common room for a little while, and scorpius tried to sort his thoughts and do a little homework. He had so far managed to do the transfiguration worksheet, his quiz for charms, and name ingridients for a ive cure for potions. He still felt no better.

Albus came down the stairs from the dorm and asked Scorpius if he was ready. They held hands and walked to the great hall, where students were already meeting. The tables were all set for practice dueling. Scorpius scanned the room looking

for the Ravenclaw boy, he couldnt find him. He felt a bit of peace come over him. "Ready to watch me kick some rear, Scorp?" Albus asked him. Scorpius smiled. "Always" he said. 

Professor Longbottom moved to the front of the hall to address the students. "Alright you lot listen up." he began. "Today you'll be practicing some defense, so get a partner and get dueling!".  
At once people started paring up. "Guess I gotta go find someone" Albus told him.

"I would love to duel you Mr.Potter" a voice came from behind Albus and Scorpius.

It was him.

Scorpius felt his heart sink a little, and he watched Albus put on a slightly worried face.

"Felix Crouch, you'll remember it." the boy said in a cold voice. Albus didnt seem to let it bother him. "I'm Albus, this is Scorpius." Albus told him introducing themselves. Scorpius put on a very fake smile. He knew Crouch could see right through it.

"Shall we get onto dueling, Albus?" Crouch asked. Albus agreed.

Scorpius sat on one of the chairs in the corner, watching Albus and Crouch do the bowing and gestures of dueling, Albus practiced the block spell. Then it hit him all at once. The memory of the maze, the feeling Scorpius got when Delphi fired the killing curse at him. Everything felt like it was turning into slow motion. "ALBUS RUN!" Scorpius thought, he couldnt get the words to his mouth.

"Albus...I have a message for your father" Crouch said. 

"ALBUS RUN, RUN!!" 

Scorpius was trying so hard to scream. Albus raised a brow; "My father?" he asked.  
Crouch smiled. "Yes tell him....."

Professor Longbottom looked up, he saw Scorpius running down the aisle, something wasnt right.

Crouch opened his mouth. "....Magic....is.....Might.....and it will crush him in the end."

Crouch raised his wand.  
Scorpius got a word into his throat. "ALBUS!" he screamed. "SECTUMSEMPRA!" Crouch yelled. 

Scorpius watched a blue light hit Albus and send him flying into the air, twisting his body in un-natural ways. He was running as fast as his feet could take him. He watched Albus hit the ground, he had cuts all over his body, cut open in several places and he was bleeding out.

"Goodbye...Albus Potter", Crouch turned and ran for the entrance hall door. Professor Longbottom jumped after him. "Petrificus totalis!" he shouted. Crouch's body in mid air seized up, and he slammed down on the stone floor, facedown.

Scorpius ran to Albus's side, he had large gashes in his stomach. He was coughing up blood. Scorpius was trying to stop the bleeding, nothing worked. No spell was reversing the effect, he tried to seal the bleeding with his robe but there was too much blood. He grabbed his hand...and he felt it growing weaker.

"OUT OF THE WAY!" Professor Longbottom screamed, he picked up Albus and ran out of the Great Hall. Scorpius started walking aimlessley, unaware that he was covered in Albus's blood. He didnt know where he was going, just walking. People were approaching him, but he couldnt hear what they were saying, he didnt know there names, and he briefly forgot where he was.

Professor Mcgonagall came running into the great hall with Professors Slughorn, Flitwick and Mr.Filch. She saw Scorpius immediately and ran over. Scorpius didnt know what she was saying. He felt like he was going to pass out, and he felt his legs gave way.

Mcgonagall caught him in his fall, he felt like his body was shutting down. What was happening to him? What was happening.

"Mr.Malfoy!" he heard quietly, "Mr.Malfoy you are in shock!" he began to hear louder. "Mr Filch! We need to get him to my office! Professor Slughorn! Have the prefects escort all the students back to their houses, AND SOMONE GET ME HARRY AND GINNY POTTER FOR THE LOVE OF MERLIN!" Scorpius heard clearly now. The horrified scream of Minerva Mcgonagall would haunt him at night. This was the woman who led the charge during the battle of Hogwarts, and she was terrifed in this moment. "and someone get Draco Malfoy here too!" she added.

Scorpius watched people run by, looking at him and his blood soaked clothes. He couldnt speak, he felt his feet dragging, his body was being held up by Filch and Mcgonagall. Filch had a look of horror on his face as well. To most of the students, Filch was horror, and to see him reduced to this, Scorpius just couldnt feel anything. He felt his body go limp. "Almost there Mr.Malfoy, almost there" he heard. Images of Albus came into his head.

"Hi im Scorpius! Want some of my sweets?" "Sure! Im Albus Potter"  
"Lets go Albus"  
"nah im good"

"she doesnt like me much" "dont worry about her"

"I couldnt much imagine my life without you in it.

Scorpius threw up on the floor. "You're almost there Mr.Malfoy, just a few more steps. They reached the entrance to the headmistress' office. "Bravo Pumpkin" she muttered, and the steps began moving upward. Scorpius saw a phoenix twist as the stairs moved up. They entered the office, which was covered in portraits of past headmasters.

"Wait here Malfoy, I need to find Mr.Potter's siblings." she told him. She ran out the door with Filch in tow. Scorpius looked around the room, it was a big office, impressive. He had never been in here before.

"You're giving up your kingdom for Albus remember?"

"Friends? Always" Scorpius finally broke.

He cried as loud as he could, he wailed. Every bone in hia body screamed, his heart was breaking, he cried and he couldnt stop.

The door opened and James stepped through the doorway. He had tears in his eyea. "Scorp, you ok?" he asked in a soft voice. Scorpius ran over to him and threw his arms around him and dug his face into James' shoulder. "WE CANT LOSE HIM JAMES, WE CANT!" Scorpius screamed. He could feel tears dropping from James' face, and he could tell by the shaking and silence that James had started crying.

"I know Scorp, I know" he said, sniffling. "Where's Lily?" Scorpius asked. James wiped tears from his eyes; "Professor Mcgonagall sent her to the common room to wait for mom, she didn't want her exposed to all this" he said. James looked down at Scorpius's blood soaked robes. "Here, Mcgonagall told me you needed some new robes, they're Gryffindor but that doesn't matter right now."; James handed Scorpius the robes. He went into the bathroom to change, he wanted to get out of the clothes as soon as possible.

"A different kind of Potter...interesting...Slytherin!"

"A Potter in Slytherin?"

"We hug now?"

He put on the Gryffindor robes, and he stepped out of the bathroom. His knees were wobbly

"Easy Scorp, dont get too excited"

He fell to his knees and James ran over. "Easy Scorp,take it easy. He grabbed a chair from the desk and set Scorpius into it. Scorpius looked up, he saw the portrait of Albus Dumbledore weeping. Scorpius always knew that he was Albus's namesake, most people did. But Dumbledore was always the second Albus that everyone who knew Albus Potter thought of.

"My parents are on their way" said James. "We'll find out who did this. The door to the office opened and Professor Mcgonagall entered. She had tears in her eyes, and didnt say anything. Scorpius was sure he felt his heart stopped beating. The Silence was horrifying.

"Im so sorry" she said  
Scorpius and James knew it was true. 

Albus Severus Potter was dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cried writing this, the flashbacks were what got me, it just added so much emotion


	10. The Man in Black

Albus felt so at peace, everything felt calm. He opened his eyes, and he was in a room he had never seen. It was so bright, and it kinda looked like the hospital wing...only bigger. It was all white, and a bright light was shinning through the window. It was quiet, where was everybody, Albus wondered. There was a door at the end of the hallway. Albus rose off the floor and began walking toward it. Thats when he noticed it...there were no beds in this hospital wing.

The door opened.

In it, Albus could see a figure. A man in all black, and long greasy hair, a pale but angry or at least unpleasant face. "Potter! What are you doing here?! Keeping up the Potter tradition of showing up where you dont belong?!" the man yelled.

"I'm sorry sir, I dont know where I am" Albus said. The man looked at him. "Clearly." he said.

Albus felt like he had seen the man before. "Who are you?" Albus asked.

"Mr.Potter, the better question is how did you get here?"

Albus was confused, how DID he get here? Wherever here was.

The man looked at the Slytherin emblem on Albus's robes.

"It's about time a Potter ended up in Slytherin" he said.

Albus was surprised by this statement. "I'm sorry sir, but...do I know you?" Albus asked. 

"No, but your father does, but you do know me in another way, Albus SEVERUS Potter."

Albus thought to himself; "Well what's that supposed to mean?".

"Tell me about yourself Potter, its not every day a Potter or Weasley offspring is sorted into Slytherin." the man said.

"There's not much to tell really, im just Albus." he said. The man smiled. "You seem to be rather humble." he said.

"Me and my boyfriend dont much like the attention to be honest sir." Albus said. 

The man raised his brow. "A boyfriend eh? How do you feel about this boy?" he asked.

Albus beamed at the thought of Scorpius, and was wondering where he was.

"I'd do anything for him sir, his name is Scorpius Malfoy, and hes the love of my life" Albus said.

"A Potter and a Malfoy together? My how things have changed." the man said.

"I love him...I miss him". Albus said, shedding a tear.

The man nodded, "We need to get you back then, first how did you get here?" he asked.

Albus had to think. "Well I was in dueling club, I heard Scorpius scream my name, and this guy...he said...sectumsempra...a blue light hit me...and i dont remember anything after that." Albus told him.

The man raised his brow again and his mouth dropped. "Sectumsempra?" he asked. Albus was thrown off by his reaction. "Yeah, do you know it?" The man stepped forward. "....I created it, only I know the reversal counter curse." he said. Albus was shocked. "Dont move Potter, when you awake you will be in massive pain." Albus asked one more time. "who are you sir?"

"A friend of your grandmother, Lily." he said.

Albus felt a calming sense come over him, like everything would be ok. The man touched Albus's shoulders and began chanting what sounded like a countercurse. He stopped for a moment.

"Albus, there is one lesson that I will teach you today, it is the most powerful form of magic, it can protect anyone, it will give you the motivation to do great things, and its the greatest spell anyone can ever know. The greatest wizard in the world could know every spell, but without it, he is nothing, just like Voldemort and Delphi were."

Albus was curious; "And what is the spell sir?" he asked.

"It is the most truest form of magic, it doesnt come from a wand, or incantations, it comes from right here" he put his hand over Albus's heart. "Love, Albus. Love triumphs all magic."

Albus smiled, and a memory of him and Scorpius came into his mind. He was thinking of their date in the astronomy tower, and holding Scorpius close to him.

"When you get back, your will be weak, your body will be damaged. It will heal in time, but its the love you have for Scorpius that will give you strength.

The man in black put his hands on Albus's shoulders and continued with the counter curse.

 

Scorpius took Albus's limp hand. It was so cold. Albus's  
lifeless body lay on a bed in the hospital wing, his wounds covered by medical tape, although Scorpius could tell it was to cover the gruesome injuries, as the blood loss was just too great.

Madam Pomfrey had tried everything, she had aided thousands of students, and even more during her stint at St.Mungos, but she had never seen anything like this.

"His vital organs were all slashed, this is the darkest form of magic ive ever seen" she told them.

Harry, Ginny, James, and Scorpius all stood next to Albus's body. Harry's memories of holding Albus as a baby came into his mind. Having to break up the fights between him and James, and watching his son fall in love. 

Harry looked to Scorpius across the bed. He was holding Albus's hand, and tears streamed down his face. The face of someone who had lost everything in his young life. When Harry saw the pain in Scorpius's face, he saw the pain he had growing up.

Scorpius looked at Albus's lifeless body, he looked as if he were sleeping, only he sat still, unlike all those times Scorpius had watched him sleep, or when Scorpius would fall asleep on his chest after their lovemaking on requirement night. Now his body was still, his skin cold to the touch.

The door to the hospital wing swung open, and Scorpius saw his father standing in the door way. "Dad!" he cried Scorpius ran to his father and threw his arms around him. "Dad...hes gone..." Scorpius felt the tears coming on again, and he dug his face into his fathers black coat.

For the first time in his life, Draco didnt know what to say. The pain that he knew Scorpius felt, the pain of losing the person you love, Draco had felt it before, it was something he'd wish on nobody. Yet here was his own son, mourning the loss of the love of his life.

"I'm so sorry son" were the only words he could get out, holding his son tight. Draco looked over and saw the Potters surrounding Albus's lifeless body. Albus, the boy who had spent many nights at his house over the summer, the boy who Scorpius never stopped talking about, was laying on a bed devoid of life.

Harry got up and made his way over to Draco. "Thank you for coming, Draco" Harry said. 

 

Draco shook his hand, "Of course, Harry." he said. Harry turned to Scorpius, who still had his face buried in Draco's coat. "Scorpius has been with Albus all day since it happened" Harry said. "He never left his side".

Scorpius broke away from his father and began to walk back over to Albus. When he turned back, he saw Draco embrace Harry,  
and harry dug his face into Draco's shoulder. It was the first time he had seen the two former rivals embrace.

Scorpius walked over to Albus, his sweet Albus. The memory of the Astronomy Tower came flowing back to him. The warmth he felt when Albus pulled him closer, the feeling he got when their lips locked. Ginny had been softly brushing Albus's hair to the side, and Scorpius began picturing his green eyes, how he just wanted to look into them again.

He held Albus's hand. It was cold, lifeless. He remembered the plan for coming out to their families, the whole surprise at Christmas. They would as Albus put it, publicly declare their love for each other. He smiled when he thought of Albus's dramatic ways of saying things.

Scorpius got close to Albus's face and whispered. "Al, I dont know where you are right now, but its getting lonely down here without you. I dont want to be like this Al, I cant do this alone. You can't be gone Al. I love you too much."

Scorpius leaned in further and gave his boyfriend one last kiss on the lips, still holding his hand. He could feel the eyes of everyone in the room on him, Draco, Harry, Ginny, and James, but he didnt look back.

Then he heard it, it was real quiet, but he knew it heard it.

"....Scorp....."

It was quiet, soft, almost angelic. Suddenly he felt Albus's hand warming up again. Scorpius jumped back in shock, he swung around the room looking to see if anyone else heard it.

"Al, Albus?" Scorpius said.

Albus's eyes were slowly, but surely opening. He saw the emerald green slowly rising. Albus's hand closed and held onto Scorpius's hand. Scorpius's face lit up, tears of joy came rolling down his face. "Madam Pomfrey, Mr.Potter look! Hes alive." he yelled. Madam Pomfrey came running over. "Thats impossible theres no way he-" she stopped mid sentence and put her hands over her mouth in shock. He was in a lot of pain, it wasn't hard to see, but Albus was alive, his eyes slowly opening.

"My baby!" Ginny screamed. She gave him a kiss on the forehead, the tears rolling down her face and onto Albus's head. Harry came running over with Draco. "Albus, Albus can you hear me?" he asked. Albus gave a little moan acknowledging him. Harry began to cry, and Scorpius noticed his own father, patting Harry on the back reassuringly, was also fighting back tears.

Scorpius remembered what Albus has said in the hallway earlier that day about hoping he had his fathers genes, this caused Scorpius to laugh for what felt like the first time in ages. "Hey Mr.Potter" he said. "It looks like Albus inherited your genes". Harry laughed with tearful joys flowing down his face. "Yeah I think you're right Scorpius" Harry said.

Scorpius felt a very weak tugging on his hand, and he saw Albus's eyes on him. He got close to Albus, and he heard him trying to mutter something.

"I....love...you....too...always...." he muttered.

Scorpius began his freeflow of tears again. He put his forehead to Albus's, and could feel the warmth coming off of him. He didnt want to leave the spot. His nose was in Albus's sweaty hair, and he could smell his shampoo"

Madam Pomfrey examined Albus. She removed the bandages, and what was previously fatal gashes in Albus's  
stomach, were now sealed mild cuts.

"How is this possible?" she kept asking.

"Albus, what happened" Harry asked curiously. "How did you..." Harry didnt have the words. "come back?" he finally got out.

Albus tugged scorpius's hand, a signal to tell his dad to get close. "He wants you to get closer to his face Mr.Potter" said Scorpius. Harry did just that.

"Man...in...black" Albus muttered. Harry looked around the room. "Man in black? Who was the man in black Albus?" he asked.

"Love....you need...love." Albus muttered. Harry smiled. He knew who the man in black was.

Harry remembered that the man responsible for the near death of his child was restrained in the potions class room in the dungeon. He left the hospital wing to head there. He would make one stop first. He headed up the spiral staircase to the headmasters office, and entered. It was empty at the moment. He walked up the stairs to the portrait of Severus Snape on the wall.

"Thank you...for saving my son" harry said.  
Snape gave a simple nod and walked out of the frame.

Harry made his way down to the dungeons and found the classroom guarded by two aurors. He stepped inside and found Hermione interrogating Crouch.

"Who is it you work for?" she demanded.  
"Get out of my face mudblood!" crouch yelled.  
Hermione raised her arm and slapped him hard in the face.

"Do you know who I am you piece of filth?" she asked  
forcefully. "I'm the minister of magic, I can make you disappear faster than apparition.

Draco had managed to catch up to Harry and watched the spectacle. "I'm going to harm him, very very bad" Harry said.

"I'd like to join you, for Albus and Scorpius" Draco said.

"With Pleasure" said Harry. Harry stepped in the room. "Hermione, you are the Minister of Magic, it is hardly appropriate to be doing my job, and today I take pride in this job." Harry said. Hermione looked surprised. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"I'd like to deal with Mr.Crouch, if you dont mind, and Mr.Malfoy will be joining me." Harry said.

"Please, go meet up with everyone in the hospital wing, theres some things of interest up there".

Hermione seemed to understand and left the room, locking the door behind her.

Harry gave a vengeful smile at Crouch. "Nothing I do here today will be as sweet as watching you look my son in the eye while the dementors of azkaban suck your soul out." Harry said. 

Crouch's eyes grew big, "I killed your son!" he yelled.

Harry smiled. "Oh no, you didnt. You see, hes awake, upstairs and surrounded by his family and boyfriend"

"But that curse!" Crouch yelled.  
"Was reversed by its creator. Now, lets have some fun." said Harry

Crouch's screams filled the dungeon. Filch sat in his office. "Reminds me of the old days" he said to Mrs.Norris. "Enjoy it while it lasts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate all the feedback and kudos! :) Of course I couldn't keep Albus dead, Scorpius needs him!


	11. Recovery

"Mr.Potter, he wont go back to his dorm, I'm actually vert concerned for him" said a tired Madam Pomfrey. "Under normal circumstances I don't even have long visiting hours, and I know these aren't normal circumstances, but I'm concerned for Mr.Malfoy".  
Harry peeked into the hospital wing, sure enough, Scorpius was sitting by Albus's side, his head laying on the bed. "Even I cant separate them" he said. "I'll talk to Scorpius, but you need to remember though ma'am, he watched his boyfriend nearly die in front of him.

Madam Pomfrey thought for a minute. "Mr.Potter, I can make certain arrangements so Mr.Malfoy can stay, but he MUST get some sleep in his own bed" she said. "Also, Albus has a long road to recovery, lots of therapy, his legs are shredded on the inside, right now he is on a very strict soup diet because his stomach it..." she didnt know what to say.

"Doesnt exist." Harry said.

Madam Pomfrey looked bewilderd. "Yes, it's healing, but I cant explain it, I dont know how hes pushing through this" she said.

Harry looked at Scorpius. "I know. I'm gonna go talk to them."

Harry walked into the hospital wing and over to the bed that Albus was in. Albus was sleeping peacefully, which he thought was amazing judging by the pain he was in. Scorpius was holding his hand, and Scorpius himself was bent over the side of the bed sleeping.

Harry put his hand on Scorpius's shoulder. Scorpius sat up and looked around, taking a minute to adjust where he was. "Oh, Hi Mr.Potter, im sorry I was just...i fell asleep. he said.

"You dont have to explain Scorpius, its fine, do you mind if I sit?" he asked. Scorpius signaled to him to sit with them and Harry pulled up a chair.

"Scorpius, I want you to know that first of all, your father and I know about you and Albus, and we fully support you two, and we both love you guys very much" he said. Scorpius's face lit up. "Thank you sir!" Scorpius said excited.

Harry smiled. "No Scorpius, thank you. You've been there for Albus since day one."

Scorpius felt such a reassurance knowing that they had finally broken down the last barrier of their relationship. 

Scorpius rubbed his eyes. Harry decided now was the time to ask about him. "Hey Scorp, how have you been holding up the past couple days?" Harry asked. Scorpius looked at Albus and back to Harry. "I haven't been sleeping well, I don't wanna leave Albus, and when I close my eyes, I see blood, so much blood." Scorpius said.

Harry gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "Scorpius, you watched your boyfriend nearly die in front of you, the person whos always been with you, it's not something you get over overnight" he said.

Scorpius looked down

"I know sir, thats why I dont wanna leave him alone." he said.

"Scorpius, you need to get some sleep, Albus is in good hands here, and I've talked to Madam Pomfrey, and she said you can stay here as long as you like, but you need sleep. Scorpius looked back to Albus and back to Harry. Scorpius hadnt been back to the dorm in 2 days, he was still wearing the gryffindor robes.

"Alright, just tell Albus where I am if he asks." Scorpius said. "Will do" said Harry.

Scorpius made his made way back to the Slytherin Common room, dragging his feet as he went. He was so tired, he couldn't wait to get in his bed again. He reached the Slytherin common room at last. Almost immediately upon walking in, all eyes turned to him. It was silent. Nobody really knew what to say to him. Scorpius knew he must have looked horrible, either by the Gryffindor robes, or by the expression of his face....or....Scorpius remembered the blood again.

Jenkins came wobbling up to Scorpius. "How you doing mate?" He asked.

"I'm fine, it's just been a rough couple days" Scorpius said.

"How's Albus?" He asked.

Scorpius took a deep breath and remembered that Albus was alive and safe in the hospital wing. "He's in a rough shape right now, but he's slowly recovering, he's got a long road ahead of him." He said.

Jenkins put his hand on Scorpius's shoulder. "And how are you doing, for real Scorpius?" He asked.

"To be honest, I don't know" he said. "Everything just seems so blurry, like I just feel like a mess."

"Well we're here for you guys, remember that. Slytherin is a family." Jenkins said.

Scorpius smiled, "Thanks" he said, and he was on his way up to the dorms.

It had been days since Scorpius was in the dorm room. He looked at his bed, and then he glanced over to Albus's bed. It was the first time in days in Scorpius felt like he could just....sit down and relax. The worst was over, and now his Albus would be on the road to recovery.

Scorpius fell onto his bed and instantly started drifting off, until finally he had fallen asleep.

"CRUCIO!"  
Scorpius was in intense pain, his body in agony. He screamed in agony. "How does it feel blood traitor, this is what you get for your disloyalty" a voice said. 

Scorpius, with pain soaring through his body looked up, half expecting to see Delphi in the maze again. It wasn't her. It was someone else, another woman, one he didn't recognize, and he was in a dungeon, but it wasn't the Hogwarts dungeon was it?

"CRUCIO!" came another yell, and Scorpius felt another wave of pain soaring through his body. "Please stop!" He yelled. "I haven't done anything!".

"Someone silence the blood traitor!" Another person yelled. Where was he, and why was everyone calling him a blood traitor.

"It's my turn!" He heard someone else yell. "Wait he's moving!" Scorpius felt a kick in his stomach and immediately cried out in pain.

More students came into the tiny dungeon room. "Happy Voldemort day everyone!" Someone said.

"Oh no, no not again. Please not this place" he thought to himself.

"I want to try! CRUCIO!"

Another wave of pain.

"Me too!"

It kept going on and on. "Please stop....", he felt tears coming down his face. "HES HERE!" someone yelled. "He's here at Hogwarts?! Now?" Someone else yelled. "Ok, everyone in two lines!"

The pain had finally stopped, but WHO was there? A cold chill came into the dungeon and everything became quiet and still. Why were they all in military formation?

"Malfoy....our poor, traitorous Malfoy"

A dark, cold and evil voice came from behind him. He had heard the voice before. No, no it couldn't be. Scorpius closed his eyes. "Please. Don't let it be him" 

"Look at me boy" the voice said. Scorpius wouldn't move. "NOW!"  
Scorpius felt another pain, like someone had shoved a hand into his body, he was levitating and felt his body turn around and he was facing him.

A snakelike face, long black robes, those pearcing red eyes. Voldemort stood before him.

Scorpius could feel every ounce in his body trying to scream, but he couldn't. It felt like he did when Albus.... It hit him, where WAS Albus? Panic ensued over him, he tried to move but couldn't.

"Malfoy, a traitor to your kind, and I shall be merciful to you. Albus Potter thought he could fight me, and had to face the great consequences of his choice" Voldemort said.

"No....not Albus" he thought.

"I shall give you mercy, like the merciful lord I am" he raised his wand. 

Scorpius knew what was coming and screamed as loud as he could. "ALBUS!!"

"Aveda Kedavra!"

Scorpius saw the light coming toward him and screamed to the top of his lungs, the light hit him and he jolted awake screaming.

"Scorpius! Scorpius! Wake up you're have a nightmare!"

Jenkins was shaking Scorpius awake. Scorpius could feel himself covered in sweat, and he instantly began to cry. 

"It's ok Scorpius, it was just a dream, you're safe, you're in the dorm, Albus is safe. A storm was raging outside the castle walls, he could tell judging by the bewitched Windows.

Scorpius took a deep breath and tried to slow his breathing. "Gary, it was such a horrible dream, it was just awful."

Gary gave Scorpius a hug and rubbed his shoulder in a calming manner. "Scorpius, you nearly lost Albus, nobody is expecting you to have good dreams at night." Jenkins said. 

Scorpius wiped a tear from his eye, "It was Voldemort...he had killed Albus and had come for me, it was Voldemort Day, and it was the blood ball, and I was the one they were attacking"

Jenkins interrupted "woah woah woah, back up. What in the name of Dumbledore is Voldemort Dayl

Scorpius took a deep breath "It's a long story, a really long story" he said.

"Well Voldemort is dead, Delphi is in in Azkaban, there is no blood ball, you're alive, Albus is alive, and you're here safe and sound" Jenkins told him.

Scorpius looked to Albus's empty bed, and thought again just how close he was to losing him. Of course he was going to have nightmares, it's not something you get over. 

Scorpius took one more deep breath and told Jenkins he was gonna try to get some sleep again. "Remember we're here if you need us" Jenkins reminded him. Scorpius thanked him, and put his head back on the pillow. His eyes became heavy and he fell back to sleep.

Scorpius woke up the next day, he still felt the stress of the night before. The dorm was empty, he was the last one up. He made his way over to the bathroom and showers. Stepping into the shower felt amazing to him, the feeling of the water running over his body, cleaning everything. He stood there for a while thinking about the dream the night prior. He realized the why it was that particular dream.

Snape's voice came into his head, "You're giving up your kingdom for Albus". Albus didn't exist in the alternate reality, and Scorpius felt the feeling of losing him for the first time again.

Scorpius was rinsing himself...he thought of Albus's touch, how he longed for it again, to feel Albus, he missed it. He smiled at the next thought "Maybe Albus should share a shower". He laughed at himself and imagined hearing Albus calling him a horndog.

Scorpius finished up his shower and went back to the dorm to get changed. It felt so good to finally be in new clothes. Such a relieving feeling. He headed to the hospital wing to see Albus, passing the great hall and glimpsing in for just a moment. He had passed it yesterday but didn't stop to look. The last time he was in there was when it happened.

He made it to the door of the hospital wing and went in, heading over the Albus's bed. His chair was still there so he sat down and stared at his sleeping Albus. 

His hair had become roughed up and greasy in the time he was in the hospital wing. Looked like he was still in immense pain, his body had dried blood on it from when he had bled out. He looked like a wreck.

Scorpius held Albus's hand and felt himself dozing off, his eyes getting heavy.

"Hey Scorp" 

Scorpius's head shot up, Albus was awake, looking right at him with an affectionate stare. His bright green eyes, his smile, his Albus was back.

"Hey Al!" He said excited, with tears in his eyes. "How do you feel?" He asked. Albus winced a little. "I feel like I'm in a blender and got turned into mashed potatoes" he said. Scorpius laughed, and it felt good to finally laugh again. 

"I'm sorry I didn't listen to you Scorp, you were right about the Ravenclaw guy, I should have known" said Albus.

Scorpius felt almost a guilt in his chest. "No Al, don't apologize, we didn't know what he was capable of, neither of us." Said Scorpius.

"Scorp the last thing I heard was you calling my name. When I was...over there, all I could do was think of where you were, your voice, you calling my name was all I could think of." Said Albus.

Scorpius wiped a tear from his eyes. Everything was just too much.

He grabbed Scorpius's hand and gave him a look that he was up to no good. "Hey Scorp, how about I sneak out of here tonight and we...you know...play quidditch" 

Scorpius was confused "Play quidditch?" He asked.

"You can be the seeker and I can be the snitch" said Albus.

Scorpius was puzzled. "Al what has madam pomfrey been giving you?" 

Albus rolled his eyes and Scorpius turned pink.

"Scorp, what I'm saying is I want to throw you on my bed and-" Albus was interrupted by Madam Pomfrey.

"You will do no such thing Albus Sevrus Potter! You have somehow managed to survive near death and that's the first thing you think of?" She asked.

"No better time to do it" he told her.

"Your body is barely functioning, there shall be no sexual activity for 2 months!" She told him.

Albus's eyes got big, and he tried to sit up. "I'm feeling better, see! I can go now!" He yelled

"Oh no you don't" said madam pomfrey. She waved her hand and restraints popped up in the bed.

"OW!" Albus fell back onto the bed clutching his leg and stomach.

"I told you your body is not ready yet!" Madam Pomfrey yelled.

Scorpius sat there awkwardly as Albus and Madam Pomfrey went at it, he himself was trying not to laugh.

"You're complaining you can't move now, wait until we begin rehab, you'll never want to leave your bed again!" She shouted.

"Are you threatening me lady?" Albus yelled.

"Oh not at all Mr.Potter, but if you ever want to walk again you WILL listen to me" she fired back.

"And you Mr.Malfoy!" 

Scorpius jumped at the sound of his name. "Yes ma'am?" He said nervously.

"If I catch either of you two doing anything...inappropriate in my hospital wing, you'll leave with one less limb!" She told them.

Albus and Scorpius exchanged horrified looks with each other and in sync said "Yes ma'am."

Scorpius's face got serious for the first time. "Al....how do you really feel?" He asked.

Albus's had a sadness in his face that Scorpius could tell meant not so good. "Honestly Scorp, I'm in so much pain, if I cry, it hurts, if I move, it hurts, if I sleep it hurts. Nothing doesn't hurt." said Albus.

"Do you know what the recovery will consist of?" Scorpius asked.

"Well she said I may need a wheelchair or walking stick, my choice to walk, just for a couple months, I can't fly, and even my eating needs to be watched for a bit. My body needs to grow back pretty much" he said.

Scorpius felt guilty almost, here he was worrying about nightmares, yet Albus was in massive amounts of pain.

"Scorp, what's wrong?" Albus asked.

Scorpius looked up with a confused sadness. "I can't sleep at night, I've been having nightmares since it happened." He said.

Albus looked at him and thought for a minute. "Come here" he said to him.

Scorpius walked over to Albus, curious in what his idea was.

"When you have one of those dreams, think of this"

He pulled Scorpius in for a kiss, and the moment Scorpius locked with his lips, he felt renewed. Everything inside him that felt dead, came to life again. He felt the freedom from his fear.

"Nothing more than that boys, I'm watching you!" Madam Pomfrey said from down the hall. 

Albus turned to her with a smile.  
"Yes ma'am!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a while before I got it right, it also was originally much longer but I cut it back as it was going a little too long.


	12. Redemption

Two weeks had flown by, and Albus was gradually going through rehab. Scorpius walked in one day to Albus telling Madam Pomfrey to do something inappropriate to herself, to which she replied he wouldn't be able to if he kept it up, although she knew that Albus was in pain, and was bound to spill out words he didn't mean while going through therapy, it was still HER hospital wing.

Scorpius's nightmares had calmed down dramatically, and now he would have the occasional Albus dream, but nothing like he was having those first few nights.

When he wasn't visiting Albus in the hospital wing, his focus was on quidditch, and thanks to Jenkins' injury he was now the primary seeker on the Slytherin quidditch team.

Scorpius was going on broom rides day and night, he didn't want to embarrass the Slytherin team, but then again, they did it pretty easy on their own. Albus needed a better broomstick though, the school ones were aweful, and his father had long sold his Nimbus 2001.

Scorpius awoke on Friday morning, he showered brushed his hair, all the usual things he did every morning. Madam Pomfrey told him Albus was off limits today, as he needed to learn to start walking, and usually this could be violent and painful. She didn't want Albus to be distracted and she didn't want Scorpius upset with what he might see.

Albus was struggling with walking, he was pushing, but it pained him, and he became scared he might not ever be able to walk again, despite Madam Pomfrey's reassurances.

Scorpius left the Slytherin common room and headed for the Great Hall to eat breakfast. He was nervous, but had decided to go there for the first time since the attack. He wanted to finally put the whole thing behind him. He wanted to forget the images of Albus flying through the air and...

He shook the image from his mind, he wanted to forget it.

He was heading up the stairs and ran into James on the way to the Great Hall, he was surprised to run into him down here. "Hey James, what are you doing down here?" Scorpius asked.

James looked around. "Some call it the walk of shame, I call it the walk of pride" he said.

Scorpius looked at him with a odd look. "The Potter boys sure do love to love" he thought to himself.

"Oh no not that little Scorpius, I meant partying pretty hard" he corrected himself.

"Partying?" Scorpius asked curious.

"Yeah, Slughorn had his parties, had a little too much butter beer last night." He said.

They walked to the great hall together. "Hey Scorp, you gonna be ok going in? I know you haven't been in there since..."

"I'll be fine" Scorpius quickly interjected.

Scorpius gave James a hug and thanked him for the walk. He headed over to the Slytherin table and sat down, grabbing some eggs and bacon. He picked up a copy of the Daily Prophet it read in the headline "FELIX CROUCH INDICTED IN ATTEMPTED MURDER OF POTTER SON" , on the front page was a picture of Felix Crouch being detained by Ministry officials, Scorpius noticed his nose was broken, was missing part of his ear, a large gash went across his face, and his eyes both looked like they had been punched over 200 times each. For a second, Scorpius thought he actually looked worse than Albus.

"Someone sure beat the crap out of this scumbag" Scorpius thought to himself. "I'd like to thank the guy that did it". Scorpius began to read the article.

"POTTER SON

By Rita Skeeter

Felix Crouch, 25, the nephew of the infamous death eater Barty Crouch Jr. was indicted by the high magical court today on charges of Attempted murder of Albus Severus Potter, the youngest son of Harry and Ginny Potter. Crouch faces life in Azkaban and the dementors kiss if found guilty."

Scorpius didn't want to read anymore, but was relieved that Crouch was going to end up in Azkaban. But then he thought about it and realized....Albus was a victim and he himself was a witness...they would have to attend the trial. Scorpius knew Albus would have trouble facing Crouch. He guessed that Harry didn't want to tell Albus until he was fully recovered.

He thought of Albus facing Crouch, he was worried about what kind of mental state he would be in. Wou-

His thought was interrupted by the mail owls flying through the great hall. Scorpius wasn't expecting mail, he often didn't get it, and when he did it was usually mail from his father.

Scorpius looked up and saw and owl flying at him with a rather large and long package.

"What in the world.." He thought

The package landed right in front  
Of him. He quickly opened it. It was a fire bolt broomstick. Scorpius was shocked, it couldn't be for him could it? There was a note inside.

"Dear Scorpius,

I found this up in the attic the other day, it was a gift to me from my godfather and I had planned on passing it onto Albus, but given his disinterest in playing quidditch I thought it would be good to pass it on to you, good luck in your first quidditch match

Sincerely,

Mr.P"

Scorpius couldn't believe it, it was a broomstick for him. It was Harry Potter's old broomstick! 

"He finally got rid of the old dust collector" Scorpius heard James say from the Gryffindor table. "He tried to force it on me and then Albus, man I thought Lily was sure to be next"

Lily shot a stare at James. "Look, I tried quidditch and quidditch was not for me, Uncle George and Aunt Angie tried everything, just wasn't for me.

"I'd say" said James with attitude.

Scorpius could still hear the Potter siblings fighting behind him, but it was the broomstick that fascinated him. It looked a little worn around the edges, but still clearly flyable. He had a chance at winning now!

Scorpiuus grabbed the broomstick and ran out the entrance hall doors to the quidditch pitch. Flint was at the pitch doing some practice flying when he saw Scorpius running down the hill. "Is that a broomstick?" He thought to himself.

Scorpius came running onto the field, fire bolt in hand. "Flint look what arrived for me today!"

Flint had an excited look on his face and flew over to Scorpius.

"Blimey! Where did you get it?!" He asked excited.

"Albus's dad!" Said Scorpius.

"Harry Potter? Always knew he was a Slytherin at heart!" Said flint. 

"Let's give it a practice run!" Shouted Scorpius as he mounted the broom. He kicked off the ground and soared into the sky, riding faster than he ever had on any other broomstick. The Nimbus 2001s the Slytherin team rose were nearly 30 years old and in poor shape. The thunderbolt wasn't much younger, but it flew like it was. 

Scorpius could see Flint jumping around the field. "Yeah! That's awesome!" he yelled from the ground.

Scorpius flew in between the VIP towers of the quidditch pitch, he flew out of the stadium and around the castle itself. The speed was amazing, there was no way they couldn't win now! He had an idea, and flew back to the stadium.

"Flint!" He yelled. "Release the snitch!"

Flint ran over to the practice balls and released the snitch, Scorpius went for it immediately, it took him less than 30 seconds and he had caught it. Again, less than 30 seconds and he caught it again. 

Flint on the ground could barely contain his excitement. "I'm gonna fetch the rest of the team! We're having practice tonight!" He yelled.

Within a hour, the whole Slytherin team sat on field, confused to why they were there on a non-practice day.

"Alright men and women, so we had a setback with Jenkins out, but we now have a massive advantage with Scorpius" Flint started.

Everyone turned to look at him and the broomstick. 

"Scorpius has obtained a Firebolt broomstick courtesy of the Honorary Slytherin Harry Potter. 

They all gasped and whispered to each other. "Alright guys calm down now, I want to simulate a game, right here right now, and we need to let Scorpius practice with the snitch, so everyone mount up!" 

Everyone was in the air, the quaffle being tossed between sides, and then the snitch appeared. Scorpius flew after it, and within a minute, he had caught the snitch. His team mates cheered. "Again!" Flint yelled.

After 4 times, they had a winning strategy and winning seeker.

"Alright, the game is Saturday, we're going to practice every night this week, yeah it's Hufflepuff, but that last game was humiliating." Flint told them. It was nearly night, and practice was then dismissed.

Scorpius ran back to the castle and down to the Slytherin dorms. He placed the Firebolt under his bed and ran back out the door. He decided to see if he could visit Albus for a little bit before bed. When he reached the hospital wing, the door was open and he stepped in.

"Madam Pomfrey? Albus?" He called. Albus wasn't in his bed, which was a relief and worrisome at the same time. He called out again but no answer. He walked over to Albus's bed, which had finally been cleaned with new sheets, and seemed to smell of fresh linen.

"That was really uncomfortable ma'am". Scorpius could hear Albus's voice. "Well I'm sorry Mr.Potter but you needed to be washed and get out for a bit." Madam Pomfrey said.

"Well not for nothing it felt really weird having a woman wipe me down, like seriously, I'm into boys, lady!" 

"Mr.Potter I'm sure when you are out of here Mr.Malfoy would be happy to help you with your.....needs" she said in a careful yet grossed out voice.

Scorpius turned bright red and tried to shake the thought from his head. Albus and Madam Pomfrey came from the same door he had just stepped in from, Albus was in a wheelchair and Madam Pomfrey pushing. Albus was in fresh clothes, wearing the traditional hospital wing grabs. They both set their eyes on Scorpius.

"Scorp!" Albus yelled, grabbing the wheels and pushing himself forward. 

"Mr.Malfoy, what a surprise to see you tonight." Madam Pomfrey said.

"I'm sorry for barging in, the door was open and nobody was in here" said Scorpius. 

Albus came rolling up, "She was in the bath violating my privacy" he said.

"Mr.Potter you are really pushing your luck with me young man" she said with a stern face. she yelled.

"I take on after my father" Albus said with a smile.

"I can't deny that Mr.Potter, I can't deny that. Now get on into bed, you have 15 minutes Mr.Malfoy". Madam Pomfrey walked off into her private quarters leaving Albus and Scorpius alone.

"How's rehab going?" Scorpius asked. Albus sat and thought about it for a second. 

"That woman has been pushing me, but she knows what she's doing. I'm starting to feel somewhat better, but my legs are in so much pain, I can't stand, and walking is agony".

Scorpius felt bad for Albus, but he could tell through all the pain that Albus had begun to finally recover.

"How's quidditch going?" Albus asked. 

Scorpius got excited at the thought. "It's great! Your dad gave me his old Firebolt to use in the match against Hufflepuff on Saturday!"

"He finally got rid of that old thing huh?" Albus said. "He's been trying to give it to one of us, but James had his injury and me, well I'm not a fan of playing quidditch"

Scorpius had never heard of an injury to James. "What injury?" He asked.

"When he crashed into the tower his first year during flight lessons. He recovered but he doesn't like flying much after that."

Scorpius realized he had become the Potter quidditch surrogate. 

"What about Lily?" He asked.

"She doesn't play either, and has always wanted moms old broomstick" said Albus.

"My father was terrible at quidditch" Scorpius said. 

Albus laughed. "I know my dad kicked your dads rear in quidditch"

Scorpius laughed and didn't deny it, he knew it was true.

Scorpius thought this would be a good time to ask Albus.

"Do you think you could come to the game on Saturday?" Scorpius asked.

Albus looked down to his legs and back. "I want to, I wanna be there when you win." He said.

Scorpius liked hearing the encouragement from his boyfriend, but disappointed at the possibility that he might not be there

"Alright you two, shows over, Mr.Potter needs some sleep!" Madam Pomfrey came along.

"Alright Al, I'll see you tommorow, I love you." 

Albus smiled "I love you too Scorp"

Scorpius made his way back to the common room, exhausted. When he finally reached his bed it was near 11. He changed into his pajamas and hit the bed, falling asleep instantly.

As the days went on, Scorpius was busier than ever in his life. He attended classes, went to quidditch practice, and visited Albus. It was taking a toll on his stamina, but Scorpius felt accomplished with himself. 

Albus had tried convincing madam Pomfrey to let him go to the quidditch match but was not winning the argument. Madam Pomfrey would repeatedly tell him that he had to remain in bed when he wasn't doing therapy.

Finally, the day had arrived. Scorpius was up at 5 Am that day, and he was nervous beyond anything. He had done plenty of practice but now he was going to do the real thing, and the fate of the game rested in his hands.

He changed into his quidditch robes and grabbed the Firebolt, and he left the castle and was off to the quidditch pitch. It was 8 am and the game would start at 11, they had 3 hours for last minute drills, and we're ready to go. They entered the Slytherin locker room and Flint tried to give a good pep speech.

"Alright you lot, we've got a big game ahead of us, we were humiliated last game, and this game will be Slytherin's redemption!" He started.  
"Our new seeker Scorpius had had a rough few weeks, but never stopped showing determination in arriving for practice!" The team applauded. "Scorpius's near loss, was our near loss, let's play this game for Albus today!"

The team cheered, "For Albus!" they yelled. Scorpius felt beyond grateful.

"Now let's go win this thing!"

The team headed out onto the field to cheers and boos in the audience.

"And seeking redemption from their embarrassing loss to Gryffindor two weeks ago, here comes Slytherin!"

They mounted the brooms and were in the air in no time. Scorpius felt the energy coming off the crowd, and noticed several signs in the Slytherin student section cheering him on.

Madam hooch stepped onto the field to begin the game, throwing the quaffle and starting the chaotic first moments. Scorpius flew around the stadium looking for the snitch and ran into hufflepuff's seeker.

"Awh baby Scorpius thinks he can win a quidditch match, try not to dive too far" he said with an attitude.

Scorpius ignored him, and continued the search.

"Flint scores! 10 points to Slytherin!" 

Scorpius watched two Hufflepuff intercept the quaffle and headed for the Slytherin goal, and they scored. Once, twice, three times. 

"Hufflepuff leads 30 to 10" said the announcer.

Scorpius was feeling worried about their odds when he glanced over to the Slytherin section.

Making his way through the crowd, accompanied by Madam Pomfrey was Albus. Scorpius and Albus made eye contact, and Albus cheered him on. 

Scorpius felt a wave of confidence come over him. He looked to the other end of the field and saw the snitch. He chased after it. The Hufflepuff seeker saw Scorpius chasing after the snitch and began to follow. 

The snitch made a dive.

"Oh crap." Scorpius thought to himself and Albus began biting his nails.

The Hufflepuff seeker and caught up, and they entered the dive together. The moment must have been terrifying to Albus, because it was to Scorpius. He was calculating the ground to air and then..."NOW!" He thought to himself. He pulled up just in time and glided along the ground, meanwhile the Hufflepuff seeker crashed into the ground, flying off his broom. Albus breathed a sigh of relief in the stands.

Scorpius chased the snitch for a moment more, avoiding other players and bludgers. 

"Come on, almost there, almost there" he thought to himself. He leaned forward to pick up speed, reaching out and....

He caught it.

"Scorpius Malfoy has caught the snitch! Slytherin wins!" The announcer yelled.

Scorpius couldn't believe it, he had caught it, he had done what he had been daydreaming about on the Hogwarts Express. He had won the game, and the whole school was cheering him on.

Albus landed on the ground and was mobbed by his team mates and fellow Slytherins. Scorpius looked over and saw Madam Pomfrey wheeling Albus onto the field. Scorpius ran over to him and gave him a hug.

"I'm so glad you made it Al!" He said excited. "I wouldn't miss this for anything babe!" Albus told him.

Scorpius turned bright pink. 

"I'm so proud of you Scorp" Albus said.

Albus gripped the handles of the wheelchair and pushed himself up.

"Mr.Potter sit down!" madam Pomfrey yelled.

"Yeah give me a minute" Albus said back.

Madam Pomfrey folded her arms and rolled her eyes. "I'm not paid enough for this" she mumbled under her breath.

Scorpius was the happiest he had been in weeks. Albus was standing on his own two feet. Albus leaned into him and Scorpius wrapped his arms around him.

"I've never been more proud of you Scorp, I'm one proud boyfriend" Albus said.

"You've been through hell and back, and you're pushing for your recovery, you've done so much, and I'm proud of you too, you have made me one proud boyfriend as well Al" Scorpius said.

"Shut and kiss me already" he added.

"Now that's an order I can fulfill" Albus said.

They entered into a passionate kiss. Albus felt relieved to feel his boyfriend again, to be with him, and Scorpius felt like he could conquer the world.

Scorpius's wildest dream had come true.


	13. Relief

"He's not gonna like this" said Harry. He had just discovered that Albus and Scorpius would be required to attend the trial of Felix Crouch, despite all of Hermione's efforts to not have them to.

"I tried Harry, I really did, but he has a right to face his accusers" Hermione said.

"Accusers? Accusers!" Harry yelled. 

"Calm down Harry." She quietly shouted. 

Draco entered the quiet Leaky Cauldron

"Any luck?" He asked Hermione.

"None at all, unfortunately they're both going to have to tell the court what happened" she said.

"That man tried to murder my son!" Harry shouted.

"Harry I know, but he must be put on trial." She turned to Draco. "And I think the most important witness will be Scorpius." She said.

"Scorpius, why?" Draco asked alarmed.

Hermione took a sip of her tea slowly putting it down, thinking of the best way to phrase it.

"He was there when Albus....went unconscious, he saw the entire thing and he told me that he saw Crouch stalking them for a couple days before the attack" she said.

"Hermione, Scorpius just got over the nightmares about losing Albus, it got so bad to a point I considered taking him to a healer." Draco protested.

"Guys I know, I would feel the exact same way if it was Rose or Hugo, but I also would know that the ministry would have no choice and they would have to testify against him, I'm sorry." She said sadly.

The three sat in silence for several moments, each taking sips of their tea.

"I'll tell them." Harry said suddenly.

"You know they're gonna want to stay together for a few days right?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, they can stay at my house, I'll drive them to the trial, and then they can head back to Hogwarts until Christmas break" said Harry.

"How's Albus walking?" Draco asked.

Harry smiled for the first time today. "He's walking, madam Pomfrey said he can finally ditch the wheelchair. Sh also said and I quote that Albus has a "potter" mouth". They all shared a laugh, lightening up the mood in the room.

 

"Scorpius stand there, Albus, walk to him" madam Pomfrey demanded.

Albus rose out of the wheelchair and walked toward Scorpius, focusing on his big grey eyes that called to him.

Scorpius watched at Albus came toward him, knowing that if he made it, he was back to the dorm today. He was counting the steps between him and Albus and they were getting smaller.

Albus reached Scorpius, hugging as soon as he reached him. 

"Requirement tonight" Albus whispered in his ear. 

"But you can't-" Scorpius was cut off by Albus.

"I don't wanna have sex, I just lay with you tonight, it's been so lonely here" said Albus. 

Scorpius knew exactly how he felt, and he couldn't want to more.

"Alright, we'll go after dinner" he said.

For a split second they had forgotten Madam Pomfrey was still in the room.

"Well Mr.Potter, it looks like you'll finally be able to free yourself from my grasp" she said.

"Oh thank Dumbledore!" Albus said.

He went up to her and gave her a hug thanking her for all her help in getting him walking again. Although he was being a smart ass during his stay in the hospital wing, they both shared a mutual respect for each other.

Albus took Scorpius's hand and walked out of the hospital wings doors. 

"It's been a while since I walked down this hall" Albus said.

"I'm glad to see you doing it again, I was worried for a while" said Scorpius.

"Yeah I know, I was worried myself for a while" said Albus. "What's worse is I'm still in pain, but it's nothing madam Pomfrey can fix, it has to heal on its own."

Scorpius looked at him and saw he had his other hand on his stomach.

"How does that feel?" Scorpius asked.

Albus looked at him with a pained look, "It still hurts, nothing like it did initially, but it hurts." He said.

They walked past a few Ravenclaw students who noticed Albus and did a double take. "That's him! That's Albus Potter!" One of them said excitedly.

"Don't tell me they're calling me the boy who lived now are they?" Albus asked with an annoyed face.

Scorpius giggled a little "No, but you've surpassed James in popularity." Scorpius told him.

"Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy please report to my office" a voice said out of nowhere.

"Was that Mcgonagall? We have an intercom?" Albus asked.

"Sounds it" said Scorpius. "We better go now then".

Scorpius hadn't been in her office since the day Albus was attacked, and it was a place he was nervous going back to. It was also the headmistress' office, so it wasn't exactly exciting to be called there. 

"What do you think she wants?" Albus asked curiously.

"Dunno, maybe she wants to welcome you back" said Scorpius.

"Maybe, but she called you too, so she obviously up to something" he said.

"She knows you and me are stuck like glue Al" Scorpius said with a smile.

"I guess she does, I guess she does" said Albus.

He took Scorpius's hand and they walked down the long hallway to the Phoenix statue in the wall.

"Now what?" said Albus.

Scorpius looked at the statue and the stairs in the ground. "Well last time I was here, she said a password or something, and the stairs moved." He said.

"Do you remember the password Scorp?" Albus asked. 

"I think" Scorpius said scratching his head.

"Give it a shot, it can't hurt....at least I don't think" said Albus.

Scorpius faced the statue and took a deep breath, he couldn't figure out why he was so nervous about it.

"Bravo Pumpkin" he muttered.

The stairs rose out of the ground and the Phoenix statue began twisting, like it too was rising off the ground.

"Well that worked quite well Scorp, you've got a good memory" Albus said.

"Well I am the brains in the relationship aernt I?" Scorpius said.

They both went up the stairs, and got to the door that entered the office. When they opened it, Professor Mcgonagall was not in her seat, in fact the office was empty.

"Where is she?" Albus asked. They looked around the room, the many portraits of the prior headmasters.

"Good afternoon, Albus" said a calm voice. 

Albus and Scorpius looked around quickly and saw nobody, and then they noticed the portrait of professor Dumbledore smiling at them.

"Oh, good afternoon Professor Dumbledore" Albus said surprised.

"I am glad to see you are feeling well, Albus, how does your recovery go?" He asked.

"Rough" Albus said.

"I am not surprised, Albus. The curse that harmed you is not one that many survived. In fact I had never seen Professor Snape flee a portrait so fast when he had heard what happened."

"Professor Snape?" Albus asked 

"Yes, Albus. When the spirit of someone in a portrait interacts with the living, the portrait disappears." Dumbledore explained.

"Why does it disappear sir?" Albus asked.

Dumbledore smiled. "Because portraits are merely recreations of their owner, and when the real person appears, the need for a portrait does not exist."

"So, forgive me sir, but are you saying that you technically don't exist?" Albus asked.

Dumbledore looked to Scorpius and back. "Yes....and no. We are merely here to provide advice, like right now you are talking to me Albus, but I am merely a recreation of the real Albus Dumbledore, however I am an exact duplicate, and when the real spirit interacts with the living, we interact with the living."

Albus had no idea what in the world Dumbledore was talking about. However Albus could tell Scorpius knew exactly what he was talking about.

"My mother...there's a painting of her and my father in the dinning room. My father took it down after her death, but she had her own life in the portrait, but it wasn't really her, it was but it wasn't" he said. 

"So you're saying that the subject puts a little of themselves into the painting?" Albus asked.

"Precisely" Dumbledore said.

The door on the second level of the office opened and Professor Mcgonagall stepped out, along with Harry and Draco.

"Dad!" Albus said excited. He wanted to run to him but didn't want to risk it yet, he did just get out. Scorpius also noticed his father and got equally excited. 

"Albus! You're walking!" Harry said excited. He came down the stairs and gave Albus a hug, embracing him tightly.

"How you feeling Al? Anything bothering you? Are your legs ok? Are you sleeping" he asked.

"I'm fine dad, honestly." Albus said.

Draco went over to Scorpius and asked how his son was doing. "I've been busy, but I'm fine", he said.

Harry looked to Draco and Mcgonagall. "I think you two should sit down, we have some things to discuss" Harry said.

Albus and Scorpius gave a look to each other. This couldn't be about them, they wouldn't call them to the Headmistress office to talk about their personal relationship.

"I know you two don't want to hear this, and neither did I." Harry began. "Albus, your aunt did everything she could to avoid it, and I mean it that she tried.

Albus began to get annoyed "Well what is it?" He asked.

"Albus...you and Scorpius will need to testify at Crouch's trial" Harry said in a serious tone.

Albus's eyes got big and he had a look of shock on his face.

"Absolutely not" he said.

"Albus, I don't want it either, but there's nothing we can do, if you don't testify there's a real possibility he could be let go if you don't." Harry told him.

Albus now had a look of fear on his face and Scorpius grabbed his hand to calm him down. 

"So I'm forced to go and sit in front of the man who tried to kill me, and tell them he tried to kill me, and if I don't then he gets to be free and try again." Albus said. He began crying now, and Scorpius pulled him close.

"Scorpius...." Harry started. Scorpius looked up from Albus and met Harry's pained eyes. "I'm afraid you'll have to testify too as to what happened, you were there from when it happened up until I met you in the hospital wing, and you mentioned that Crouch had been stalking you for several days, correct?"

Scorpius looked back to Albus, and saw the pain and fear in his eyes. Albus, his strong boyfriend who was always trying to protect him, was physically and mentally crippled.

"I want him dead." Scorpius said sternly. Everyone looked to him in surprise. 

"Come again Scorpius?" Harry asked him, not too sure if he had really heard what he just thought he did.

"Crouch....I want him dead. I want him to suffer the same fate Albus nearly did. I want him to suffer." Scorpius said, with tears forming in his grey eyes.

Harry took off his glasses and rubbed his tired eyes. "Scorpius, the ministry of magic doesn't do executions, we don't-" 

Harry was cut off by Scorpius. 

"No we don't, but say for a minute that V-" 

He was the cut off by Harry. "Voldemort wouldn't have been able to be given the Dementors kiss, he had no soul, we had to destroy them first in order for him to finally die, and before I killed him, I tried to save him."

In a almost unanimous voice Albus and Scorpius said "what!?" With a shock on their faces.

"It's true" Professor Mcgonagall began. "When your father killed the dark lord, he offered him a chance for redemption, but Voldemort was pure evil, redemption never existed for him, love never existed for him" she said.

Scorpius felt kinda embarrassed and ashamed for going after Harry, but Harry had already understood what it was like to nearly lose someone and want revenge.

"It's alright Scorpius, I've been in your position, I wanted them dead, twice. It will only lead to you getting hurt." He said.

"I'll do it." Scorpius said suddenly. He squeezed Albus's hand. "Nobody will ever hurt Albus again. I'll kill anyone who does."

"Thank you Scorpius." Harry said with a relieved smile.

Albus noticed Draco sitting in the corner through the whole discussion.

"Mr.Malfoy, I'm just curious, you've been quiet the entire time, are you ok?" Albus asked.

"You boys are leaving Hogwarts for the week." Professor Mcgonagall interjected.

"What?!" They said in sync.

"It's true" Draco said. "The trial is on Friday and we want you boys home until then."

"Dad can...." Albus began.

"I've talked with Draco and yes, Scorpius can stay at our house." Harry said.

"Thank you guys!" Scorpius said, very excited.

The men bidded Professor Mcgonagall farewell and were into the fireplace. The floo network was back, much to the relief of all witches and wizards in Europe.

After a stop at the Malfoy Manor for Scorpius to grab some clothes they headed to the Potter homestead. They arrived at the stone countryside house and Albus and Scorpius went in, running into Ginny on the way upstairs.

"Albus you're walking!" She said after seeing him come up the stairs. She hugged him and kissed him on the cheek and did the same for Scorpius. Albus told her that he was tired and they were gonna head to bed and talk in the morning and she politely said goodnight.

Albus and Scorpius entered Albus's room and Albus shut the door as soon as Scorpius was in and shoved him up against it in a passionate kiss. "I've wanted to do that for nearly a month now" Albus said with a smile.

Scorpius couldn't agree more. "Oh my I'm so glad you did Al" he said.

The way they kissed was like igniting a fire. Scorpius grabbed Albus's hair and Albus left love marks on him.

"Now take off your clothes" Albus said with a bad boy smile. 

"Now now Albus" Scorpius said in between breaths. "No sex for two months, and it's only been a month"

Albus had a look of shock and disappointment on his face. "I forgot all about that!" He said.

Maybe that's a good thing Scorpius thought. It was nice to forget the attack for a while.

"She said we couldn't have sex Al" Scorpius said with a smile. He threw a confused Albus onto the bed. 

"We a weren't in Madam Pomfrey's hospital wing anymore, there's...other ways to be inappropriate" he said.

"Damn I love this boy" Albus thought to himself

And for the first time in nearly a month, the only thing filling their minds, was each other, not Crouch, not school, not quidditch. Just Albus and Scorpius, together again. To feel the touch of each other, was a feeling they were both grateful to have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a chapter I had to work through, I had a few alternates planned but liked this one the most. It originally wasn't going to be a chapter and we would skip right to the trial, but Albus and Scorpius need a little "alone time". Also there's a hurricane coming towards New Jersey so if I go offline for a day or two it's cuz of no power


	14. The Trial of Felix Crouch

The day had come, the day Albus would have to face Crouch. The trial was scheduled for 3 PM at the Ministry of Magic. Hermione had tried her best from having to have Albus and Scorpius attend the trial, but even the minister of magic has limited powers.

Albus stared into the mirror, he was wearing a black suit and tie, he rarely dressed up fancy but today he had no choice. Scorpius came into the room and saw his boyfriend, no expression, feeling empty. Scorpius would be wearing a green and silver suit.

He walked over to Albus at the mirror. "You okay babe?" He asked. Albus had tears in his eyes, and trembled, something that made Scorpius want to cry. 

"I don't want to do this Scorp, I can't, I can't see him again. He said. He and Albus embraced, and Albus cried into Scorpius's shoulder.

"You won't be alone, I'll be there with you the entire time" Scorpius said.

Harry knocked on the door and came into the room. "You guys ready?" He asked. Albus nodded yes, and the men headed out to the car.

The ride to London felt like it lasted forever. The rain pelted the Windows, and the grey sky made it ever more depressing. They arrived at a street corner and Harry and Albus entered a phone booth, it disappeared into the ground and another replaced it, Ginny and Scorpius stepped into the next one and down they went.

The ministry of magic supreme courtroom was very large, it was a round room, in the middle was where the accused would sit in a cage, and to he left was the witness stand, in front of the cage was where the judge, who today was Hermione would sit. 

Albus and Scorpius took their seats in the front row of the court room, to the left of the judges stand. Hermione saw them and gave them a soft smile, and then proceed to talk to the jurors. Scorpius took Albus's hand. "Remember, I'll be right here the entire time." Albus nodded, with tears in his eyes.

The gavel came down.

Hermione spoke. "Ladies and gentlemen we are here today to witness the trial of Department of Magical Law enforcement versus Felix Crouch, the defendent is accused of attempted murder of Albus Severus Potter at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy, this trial is on record, please bring in the accused"

The cage rose in the middle of the room, and Felix Crouch, wearing the black and white stripes of Azkaban. He looked widely around scanning the crowd.

Scorpius felt Albus squeeze his hand really hard. Albus was petrified, he wanted to run. "I'm here" Scorpius whispered.

"Mr.Crouch, do you know why you are here today?" Hermione asked.

"No, I was out for a walk, and happened to end up here, what do you think mud blood?" He yelled.

There gasps from the chamber. "Order! Order!" Hermione yelled, slamming down the gavel. "You can snicker all you want Mr.Crouch, you are hereby accused of attempted murder of Albus Severus Potter, how do you plead?"

Crouch looked around the room and spotted Albus, giving an evil smile. "Guilty.....of not finishing the job." He said.

Scorpius felt his hand get squeezed harder than ever, he looked to Albus. Albus had a look of horror on his face, his eyes were wide, mouth open, and tears were flowing out of his eyes. An anger began to flow through Scorpius's veins. He wanted to hurt Crouch so bad.

Harry had a hard time watching the trial. Ginny had tears in her eyes from watching the fear in Albus's face. "Will he be ok?" She whispered to Harry. "Scorpius is with him, he's gonna hold up the best he can" he said 

He hoped.

 

Albus was scared of seeing Crouch again, he watched Crouch move about the cage, making eye contact with him every few seconds.

"Mr.Crouch please explain to the court why you initiate the attack on Mr.Potter's life" Hermione said.

"He was easy." He said coldly. 

Albus put his free hand to his mouth. He was mortified by what he was hearing. This man had no remorse in him. He would do it again in a heartbeat.

"Mr.Crouch would you look above your head please?" Hermione said.

Crouch looked up, along with everyone else. There was an army of dementors flying above the ceiling, held back only by a patronus wall. "Keep in mind that if you keep up this behavior I will have no problem releasing them on you" she said.

"Just do it already." Albus thought.

"The court will now hear witness testiomony, the court calls Albus Severus Potter to the stand."

"I'm right here Al" Scorpius whispered, and Albus stood up and headed over to the lecturn. 

"Albus, can you tell us exactly what happened? Hermione asked. 

"I didn't finish him off" Crouch interjected. Hermione became so angry that for a minute Albus thought she might hop over the bench and strangle Crouch through the cage. "ONE MORE TIME, SPEAK OUT OF LINE ONE MORE TIME!" She yelled.

The courtroom fell silent. "Now Albus, let's try this again, what happened that day".

Albus grabbed the lecturn. His nailed dug deep into the wood. "I..." He started, he looked around the room, hundreds of faces were on him, all staring and waiting intently. He looked behind him, and Scorpius sat watching, Albus saw tears in his eyes. They were in this together. 

"I....had gone to dueling club, I go twice a week." Albus said.

"It's ok Albus, take your time" Hermione said calmly. 

"We we're learning defense and he showed up. Albus was fighting back tears, and the urge to run.

"We...were supposed to practice dueling...and he....he fired a spell at me"

Albus felt tears coming down his face.

"I heard Scorpius yell my name, and I felt knives. So many knives." He was shaking.

"And all I could think about was Scorpius, and how he tried to warn me." Albus had finally broken down, and so had Scorpius who had his face in his hands.

"HEY ALBUS!" Crouch yelled suddenly. Albus looked at him wildly. "SECTUMSEMPRA!" He yelled.

Albus screamed and ran from the courtroom. "I don't wanna do this anymore!" He yelled.

Hermione was enraged. "Court is in recess, please get this pathetic excuse for a human being out of my court room."

Scorpius went chasing after Albus, running down hallways and corridors until he finally found him in a corner, crying loudly.

"I can't do it Scorp, I can't do it" he cried. Scorpius put his arm around Albus and pulled him in close.

"I know Al, you're so strong, and you did great. You'll be ok, I told you I'm here" Scorpius told him.

"I don't wanna see him anymore, I keep feeling the knives on me when I see him" Albus said.

"Al, the knives won't hurt you anymore, he has no wand and no power over you" Scorpius told him.

Albus wiped tears from his eyes, only for new ones to replace them.

"Scorp, I'm so scared, I don't want to go through it again, I don't want him to hurt me again" he was crying nonstop.

Scorpius rested his chin on Albus's head. He always thought he was the one who needed help, yet here was his boyfriend, scared, traumatized. 

"It's ok babe." Scorpius said. "Al, he can't harm you, he'd be dead before he could."

Albus continued to cry, "how do you know that?!" He was hyperventilating now.

"Because I'd kill him myself" Scorpius said. He had a rage brewing in him, he hated crouch, he wanted to see him suffer. He felt the same anger and hatred that he had felt the day in Mcgonagalls office.

Albus looked up and for the first time managed to stop crying. "I'm so lucky to have you Scorp, I love you so much. He said in between sobs.

Hermione found the boys in the hallway. "Al, I'm so sorry you had to go through that, we've put a silencer charm on the cage, so he won't be able to threaten you while you're in the room." She told them.

Albus didn't say anything. Scorpius looked up at her. "I'm ready to talk. I'll tell them everything." He said defiantly.

Scorpius helped Albus up off the floor and they headed back to the court room. Draco waited for them outside. "Are you ready Scorpius?" He asked. 

Scorpius looked at the courtroom and cage through the door. "Absolutely." He said.

"Court back in session. We hereby call Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy to the stand"

Scorpius walked up to the lecturn, chin high, and a face if determination.

"Scorpius please tell us what happened on the day that Albus was attacked" Hermione asked. 

Scorpius looked at Crouch, who stared back with a smile.

"It started two days prior. He was at the quidditch match, and was wearing Ravenclaw robes"

"And what made you notice him?" And asked.

"His eyes, and the way he stared at us. It was a stare intent on inflicting harm, not curiosity" he said.

"And did you see him at all on any other days?" She asked.

"No. Albus said he would come to dueling club and a few of my Ravenclaw friends said they had seen him but didn't know who he was."

Hermione looked back to Crouch, who was watching between the two.

"What happened the day that Albus was attacked?" She asked slowly.

Scorpius looked to Crouch and then to Albus, who stared intently.

"We went to the dueling club, I was merely there to observe, and he was there, he had been waiting for us."

He paused as the painful memory came back to him.

So much blood.

"Albus introduced us to him, and he told us his name, and that we wouldn't forget it or something like that."

"Did that alarm you?" She asked.

"I didn't know what to make of it, but then I sat down, and...I knew something wasn't right."

"Was it the way he was acting?" She asked.

"I.....". Scorpius froze. He saw the image of Albus being struck by the curse.

"Scorpius are you ok? Hermione asked concerned. Albus wanted to run to him, but he knew his father was holding him back.

"I knew....because I had suffered the same way once...I knew that Crouch was there to harm Albus it all made sense."

Hermione pained at the next question she would have to ask. 

"Scorpius....what happened next?" She asked.

Blood. Everywhere.

"I tried to run to Albus....but he fired the curse at him and..."

Tears began running down his face.

"There was blood...so much blood....I held his hand and it..." He began crying.

Hermione, who had also shed a tear dismissed him from the lecturn.

Scorpius and Albus locked eyes. They were two men on a mission to out an evil away forever. They were fighting for each other, and they were fighting together. Scorpius led a battle for the love of his life, and walked away victorious.

Scorpius sat back down next to Albus and grabbed his hand. "I'll always be here for you." He told him. Albus wanted to hug him so bad, but knew he couldn't in a packed court.

They heard testiomony from Professors Mcgonagall, Longbottom, and Mr.Filch. Madam Pomfrey explained the severity of the wounds and the after effects. Finally a sentencing had come.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, I ask you to consider what you have heard here today and make your judgement. Those in favor of conviction?" She asked.

Every member of the jury raised their hand, including Hermione herself.

 

"....those opposed"

The room fell silent. Nobody raised their hand.

"I, Hermione Granger-Weasley, Minister of Magic hereby sentence Felix Crouch to life in Azkaban prison and to due to his violent nature and threat to others, hereby sentence an additional punishment of the dementors kiss upon Mr.Crouch."

The gavel slammed.

"Expecto patronus!" Harry yelled. The patronus guarded Albus and Scorpius. They watched as the barrier on the ceiling fell, and hundreds of phantoms flew to the center of the courtroom. Albus and Scorpius watched Crouch struggle as his soul was ripped from his body. He took one last horrified look at Albus and dropped to the floor. The dementors disappeared. and the cage was lowered.

Albus and Scorpius sat in silence.

"Let's go home" Harry said.

Draco went up and asked Harry if he would like Albus and Scorpius to stay at the manor, to which he agreed.

They arrived at Malfoy Manor and Draco unlocked the gate and Albus and Scorpius walked through. Walking up to the huge house.

"I forgot how big your place is" Albus said.

"Gets lonely sometimes" Scorpius told him.

They walked through the front door and headed up the left set of stairs to the bedroom.

"Guest room or my room?" Scorpius asked

"Take a guess." Albus said with a small smile.

"Mine it is." Said Scorpius.

They entered his room, with his big bed, fireplace, and two large windows that led to the front yard.

Albus looked around and found a picture of him and Scorpius from their first year at Hogwarts.

"Feels like forever ago" Albus said.

"This week has felt like forever ago" said Scorpius throwing off his suit

"Yeah, that's for sure" said Albus. He went and sat on the chair in front of the fireplace. "Incendio" and a fire lit.

Scorpius had changed into his pajamas. He came strolling over to Albus.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

Albus stared into the fire, it warmth and glow, contrasted to the cold outside.

"I don't know Scorp...I don't know." He said.

Scorpius sat down on the arm of the chair, brushing Albus's hair to the side.

"You'll be ok, it's just gonna take time, you don't heal from this over night." He told Albus.

"I think what hurts me the most is how he hurt you." Albus said.

Scorpius was confused. "What do you mean hurt me?" He asked.

"You're dreams. Jenkins visited me in the hospital one day and told me how bad they were for a while. Said you woke up screaming one night" he told him.

Scorpius looked into the flames of the fire. "I was back in that world Al, except I was the victim at the bloodball this time." 

Albus took his hand. "I'm so sorry Scorp."

"Don't be" said Scorpius. "None of this is your fault."

"Still, it's been you I've been fighting for, and that's a fight I'll never stop until I win." Albus said.

Albus and Scorpius shared a kiss, the one which they had been longing for all day.

"Now let's get you into some new clothes" Scorpius said.

Albus smiled. "Like watching me undress?" He asked giggling.

"Of course, but I also like seeing you comfortable, and you need sleep." Scorpius said.

Albus didn't disagree. He changed and him and Albus climbed into bed. Albus wrapped his arms around Scorpius, and together they fell asleep. This chapter of their life, was now closed. Tomorrow night it would be back to Hogwarts for another week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Double update!


	15. Meet the Malfoys

Narcissa Malfoy was an elderly woman now. After the battle of Hogwarts she left Lucius, and moved to Ireland, away from the witches and wizards of Britain. Depending on who you talked to, the Malfoy name could be treated with respect or spite. She had been pardoned from her role as a member of Voldemort's army due to the fact that she saved Harry Potter in the forbidden forest.

She lied to Voldemort, saying that Harry had died after being hit by the killing curse for the second time in his life, instead he had survived again. Her and her husband later turned on Voldemort and his followers during the Battle of Hogwarts.

Her son Draco had married Astoria Greengrass, who Narcissa hated. She did not hide her displeasure either, often criticising her right in front of Draco. Upon Lucius's death, Draco inherited the manor, and within 2 years had a child with Astoria.

Narcissa went to the hospital to see her grandchild, who they had named Scorpius. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. He had the a mixed face of his father and mother, and the signature Malfoy blonde hair coming in. He had the most beautiful grey eyes she had ever seen. Something inside her however, would remind her of Astoria.

Scorpius never knew growing up why his grandmother disliked him so much. Eventually it drove Draco to cut ties with her, telling her to never contact him ever again.

The last she had heard of either Draco or his family was the obituary for Astoria. She thought about contacting her son, and offering her sympathies, but eventually decided against it.

As she stepped outside on this day, a copy of the Daily Prophet sat outside her door, and as soon as she picked it up, she knew the boy on the front page. The headline said it all.

"POTTER, MALFOY, TESTIFY AGAINST CROUCH"

The photo was of a crying Albus Potter, with his head on Scorpius's shoulder. Narcissa didn't know what to think, and threw the paper onto her kitchen table. She didn't realize it earlier, but there was a letter tucked into the paper. She pulled it out, curious as to who would be writing her. Nobody wrote to Narcissa Malfoy.

She ripped open the envelope and read aloud to herself.

"Dear Mother,

I wanted to start by saying it was not me that chose to write to you, it was at the advice of Scorpius and his boyfriend Albus Potter. Yes, mother, your grandson is gay, and the Malfoy line will likely end with him. He wanted to invite you to meet Albus, and see your grandson, since you haven't seen him since he was an infant. He will be home for Christmas break on the 19th, after which he and Albus will be traveling to the Potters' home for Christmas. I shall warn you that do not dare step foot in my house and insult them. I'm very proud of Scorpius, and Albus Potter is a devoted man to Scorpius. Whatever your feelings of his father, do not insult Albus, or my son. I warn you.

Yours Truly,

Draco Malfoy"

 

Narcissa couldn't believe it, she didn't know what surprised her more, that Scorpius was gay, or that he was dating a Potter. She looked back down at the letter

"Albus is a devoted man to Scorpius" she read over and over again. A potter and a Malfoy....how things had changed.

 

 

Albus and Scorpius were leaving the Slytherin dorm, trunks in tow. 

"Scorp, do you have everything this time? I don't wanna make the trip all the way back here again." Asked Albus.

Scorpius had his trunk, his owl, and his pillow which he planned to use to sleep on the train. 

"Yeah I'm all set, let's head out" he said.

The holidays had come to Hogwarts at last, and the decorations and trees proved it.

"Sucks we don't stay here during the holidays" Scorpius said, gazing at the lights on the trees.

"Scorp, I like to get away from school every now and then, and that's the one difference between you and I" Albus said.

Albus was relieved to finally be going home, and it would be the first time that him and Scorpius appeared to their families as a couple, something that he wasn't concerned about with his family, but more of Scorpius's.

"Hey Scorp, who's coming to the family party?" Albus asked.

"I'm not sure, our family isn't really that big, my father and mother cut off contact with both of their families" Scorpius told him.

Indeed, Draco decided to invite all of the Malfoys over to the house in order for them to meet the couple. They would be going to the Manor first, and then for the party at the Weasley Burrow.

"You never talk about your family" said Albus. "What's the story with them?"

Scorpius kept walking, acting as if the question didn't reach his ears, and then he managed to think of an answer. "Dead, jail or cutoff most of them" he said. "They didn't much like us after the battle of Hogwarts, and to be honest, I don't much like them." He said.

Albus felt a little embarrassed, his family was very tight knit, although he worried how they would change, if at all after his coming out.

"Well, I guess this should be interesting then" Albus said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Indeed" Scorpius said.

As they made their way through the entrance hall, Scorpius stopped short at the steps, and had a look of horror on his face.

"What are those!?" He yelled, pointing toward the carriages.

"Those are carriages, Scorp, they transport people" Albus said laughing.

"Not those!" He yelled, "The things pulling them!"

Albus looked but saw nothing. "Scorp....there's nothing there.." Albus said concerned.

"Right there!" He said pointing wildly. "Half horse, half bat!"

 

Albus froze. "Thestrals...." He said fearfully. His fear turned to Scorpius in amazement. "But how can you see them?

Scorpius thought and the froze. "Because I've witnessed death, Albus." He said quietly.

Albus was shocked. "But I'm alive!" He yelled.

 

"For an hour you weren't." Scorpius said. "Hang on a minute" he said as approached the creature. The creature was extremely gentle. "Beautiful, scary....but beautiful" he thought to himself.

He turned to Albus. "Hey Al, wanna come pet it?" He said with a laugh.

"Nah I'm good back here, thanks!" Albums yelled, stepping back a few feet.

Scorpius loaded the carriage with their belongings and jumped in, a terrified Albus followed him.

"They aernt bad you know, they're pretty gentle" Scorpius said.

"I'll stick to looking at them in a book" Albus said.

The carriages arrived at Hogsmeade station, and Albus and Scorpius jumped out, with Albus's back facing the back of the carriage, as if the the thestral would hop off the rope.

They gave the trunks to a engineer and jumped onto the train, which was almost empty. "Well no problem finding an empty compartment this time" Scorpius said to Albus. 

"That's for sure, and you're father is gonna meet us as the train station?" Albus asked.

"That's what he says" Scorpius said throwing his robes into the seat.

The train started moving and sped toward London. 

"He invited my grandmother" said Scorpius suddenly.

"Narcissa?" Albus asked.

"Yeah, I thought maybe she'd like to finally talk to me...she didn't much like me when I was little." Scorpius said looking rather sad as he said it.

Albus was taken back by this. "Why wouldn't she like her own grandson?" 

"Because I look like my mother, she didn't like that. She hated my mother." Said Scorpius.

Albus had knew the Malfoy family was splintered, but never that bad.

"She won't like me will she?" Albus asked.

"Probably not, but then again she might not come. Last I heard she had left the country. Too ashamed to be around Britain." Scorpius said.

"What makes you think she'll come?" Albus asked.

"My father. She hasn't seen him since I was little. He cut her off after a family fight once." Scorpius said as he stared out the window.

"Do you miss her?" Albus asked.

"I don't know." Scorpius said sternly.

"You know she saved my dad right?" Albus asked.

Scorpius had known this for years but it never dawned on him that Narcissa was the reason they were both sitting here today. 

"Yeah I knew." Scorpius said quietly. "The one damn good thing she did. The other bastard died before he could meet me." Scorpius started to become agitated. 

"I'm sorry Scorp, I shouldn't have brought it up." Albus said embarrassed.

"Don't apologize" Scorpius began. "She's gonna probably be there anyways so it's better to get it out of the way."

They gazed out the window at the Scottish countryside scenery that passed, the mountains, the fields, and the skies.

"I am a little excited to see her" Scorpius said.

 

The train pulled into Kings Cross station at 9 that night, and Draco waited for Albus and Scorpius on the platform. When they arrived he apparated all of them back to Malfoy Manor.

Albus and Scorpius stepped through the doors and into the Foyer. "Good to be home" Scorpius said taking it all in. "Al, bring my bags upstairs, I'm gonna run into the kitchen and grab food.

"Yes ma'am!" Albus yelled, dodging a dirty look from Scorpius.

Scorpius ran into the kitchen and began searching through the pantry for food. He found instant ready chips -(Fries for my fellow Americans)- and with a simple spell they were ready to eat.

He hurried back past the foyer and up the stairs to his room. When he opened the door he found Albus laying on his bed, sprawled out happily. "I forgot how big your bed is!" He said happily.

"I made us a quick dinner" Scorpius said.

Albus hopped off the bed and went for the food. "Thanks babe, im starving" he said. They ate dinner, laughed and talked about what it would be like to meet Scorpius's grandmother, and Albus decided to take a shower afterwards.

"She's gonna hate me" Albus thought to himself as the water ran down his body. He could already imagine her accusing him of turning Scorpius gay, or even Scorpius being accused of it. She would yell about how the Potters are the reason there's always something wrong with the Malfoys. 

He stepped out of the shower and went back into the room. Scorpius was gone....or so he thought.

 

"You're two months are up Al he heard from behind him.

Scorpius sat on the bed, his shirt unbuttoned, pants unzipped, and those eyes had romantic intentions tonight.

Albus sat there, bright red. "Woah..Scorp...I...I...woah" he said. "When did my Scorpius become such a bad boy?" He asked.

"Two months is a long time to wait Mr.Potter" Scorpius said. He motioned for Albus to hop on the bed with him, and boy did Albus ever eagerly do just that.

"Scorp, it's been a while, and I don't want to hurt you...." Albus said concerned.

"You'll never hurt me Al" said Scorpius, his voice trembling like it always did before their love sessions.

Scorpius pulled Albus down onto the sheets, and gave him a long passionate kiss, his hands grabbing his hair, while Albus's hand moved to other spots of Scorpius.

"I missed this" Scorpius whispered.

"Me too" said Albus.

It was the first time in 2 months that Albus and Scorpius had made love to each other. The feelings of closeness, of love, made them both happy, it had been so long since they had felt it. Then....Albus stopped in the middle of everything.

"Scorp.....I have an idea" he said in between breaths.

"Now?!l yelled Scorpius. "You have an idea now? right now? Of all the times you can have an idea?"

Albus smiled. "Yeah, nows a good time to ask."

Scorpius raised a brow. "Ask what Al?"

"Ask you to move in with me in London after we graduate next year" Albus said.

Scorpius looked at him, he felt so.....loved.

"Really Al?" He asked.

"Yes, let's do it, you and me and our own place" Albus said.

Scorpius smiled "i'd love to"

They kissed, and finally had a plan for after Hogwarts. 

 

Scorpius awoke in the middle of the night, he had fallen asleep on Albus's chest and Albus had his arm around him, he felt so cozy this cold winter night.

He looked to the window, which led to the front yard and saw the moon rising. It was so beautiful. He suddenly remembered the night him and Albus went to the Astronomy tower. This was a night he was going to remember.

He felt Albus breathing, something he loved and longed for. It was so calming. It amazed him that he never got many of these moments. It was special.

He felt his eyes getting heavy, and he was dropped back into dreamland, sleeping peacefully with the love of his life.

 

 

Scorpius woke up early the next morning. He climbed out of bed and put on his robe, leaving Albus behind in bed. He crept out of the door, slowly closing it as to not wake up Albus.

He crept down the hallway, the wooden floor creaking every few steps and down the stairs into the foyer where the sunlight illuminated the dark colored room. As he entered the kitchen he heard a voice behind him in the dinning room.

"Hello Scorpius"

It was the voice of a woman, a voice he had not heard in a long time.

He turned around and standing in the dinning room, with a long black dress, and grey and black hair, stood his grandmother.

"Hi grandma" Scorpius said lowly.

"You've grown since I last seen you. You're so big now." 

Scorpius scanned the room for his father but didn't see him.

"Where's dad?" He asked her.

"Bringing my belongings up to the room, I....its been a long time since I've been here." She said.

Scorpius poured himself some already made coffee.

"Yes it has grandma, in fact I remember the last time you were here you told me that I was an accident from another accident." He said.

Narcissa had a pained look in her face. "That was a long time ago Scorpius, things have changed since then." 

Scorpius took a sip of his coffee. "Yes, they have." He said.

Draco came downstairs and saw the conversation going on.

"Mother, I see you found Scorpius." He said.

"Yes son....I have." She said sternly.

There was another set of footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Here goes nothing" Scorpius thought to himself.

Albus came walking into the kitchen, and thank goodness he was dressed.

 

"Oh, did I interupt?" He asked after seeing Narcissa.

"No. Grandma, this is Albus." Scorpius said introducing Albus.

Narcissa flinched.

 

"....my boyfriend." Scorpius added.

"Hello Mrs.Malfoy" Albus said waving.

"Hello, Albus." She said coldly.

Draco gave an annoyed look at his mother and then turned to Scorpius.

"Why don't you two boys head up and get ready for the day? I need to talk to my mother." He said.

When Albus and Scorpius were out of sight he turned to his mother. "I'm warning you now woman, pull any of your crap and I'll throw you out of here faster than anything" he threatened.

"Out of my own home Draco?" She slammed back.

"It's not your home anymore, it's not even that bastards house anymore!" He yelled.

"Don't talk about your father that way!" She yelled.

"Oh yeah? You had no problem doing it, he's the reason our family is the way it is."

"Yet you let your son sleep with other boys?" She snapped.

"How dare you" threatened Draco.

"You let him sleep with boys...and not just any boy to make matters worse...a Potter boy?!

Draco was furious.

"Don't ever insult my son in my house again. As for Albus...he's a far better life partner than you'll ever be." He said.

Draco left the room, leaving Narcissa stunned.

 

Dinner at the Malfoy manor that night was interesting to say the least. Albus and Scorpius dressed up for it. They all sat eating silently, until Albus broke the silence.

"Mrs.Malfoy.....I just wanted to say it was very brave what you did to help my father" he started, trying to start a conversation.

"What I did was to save my son, not your father." She snapped back.

Albus felt embarrassed. 

"Maybe you shouldn't have...then you wouldn't have to deal with the disgrace of your life" Scorpius muttered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Narcissa snapped back.

"C'mon grandma, you hated my mother, you hate me, and you hate my boyfriend the same" he yelled.

Albus looked up at Scorpius and Narcissa and then back down to his food. "Mr.Malfoy, this turkey is great tonight! Tastes amazing!" He said trying to change subjects.

 

"You know what Scorpius! I didn't like your mother, I still don't, and as for you....I guess you like having a potter's dick shoved up your ass, because they haven't done it to this family enough!" She yelled.

"Screw you!" Scorpius yelled and ran out of the room, crying.

"Damn it mother! I warned you!" Draco yelled.

"These potatoes are amazing." Albus tried to change the subject, but realized he needed to chase Scorpius. He left Narcissa and Draco arguing in the dinning room.

Albus entered the dark foyer and found Scorpius on the stairs, his head in between his legs, crying. Albus sat down next him and let him collapse into his chest.

"I hate this family!" Scorpius said in between sobs.

"Don't hate your family Scorp, she's just old fashioned." Albus said, while rubbing his back.

"She's prejudiced, that's what she is. She doesn't like anybody who's not a a pureblood straight person." Scorpius said.

"You don't that Scorp" Albus said.

Scorpius was having none of it, he didn't want this anymore, he ran away from Albus, and Albus heard the door to his bedroom slam shut.

Albus re-entered the dinning room and saw Draco standing next to the fireplace. "I'm sorry you had to deal with that." He told Albus.

"Where is she?" Albus asked.

"Outside. She's leaving first thing tommorow morning" Draco said.

"Can I talk to her?" Asked Albus.

"Be my guest."

Albus opened the door to the garden, and found a lonely Narcissa staring at the moonlight.

"Mrs Malfoy?" Albus asked cautiously.

"What do you want Potter?" She said coldly.

Albus took a deep breath. "Ma'am, I don't know you...I don't know what happened between you and my parents, old allegiances, I don't know."

She turned to him.

"But what I do know, is that right now, there's a boy in that house, who I love like nobody else, and he loves me. But he wants to meet his grandmother, his only grandmother."

Narcissa looked at Albus, with her cold eyes.

"Do you have any idea what it's like being from a pureblood family?" She asked.

"Yes." Said Albus defiantly.

She looked at him, half shocked and half offended. "How?" She asked.

"Scorpius. The pain he goes through, when people call him Voldemort's child, a pure blood monster. I see what it does to him." Albus said.

Narcissa's eyes seemed to lose some of the coldness.

"I remember the first time I saw Scorpius, he was just a baby. He had the most beautiful grey eyes." She started. Albus knew those eyes all too well.

"He laughed everytime I picked him up, and cried every time I put him down." She said.

She wiped tears from her eyes.

"I remember the last time I saw him...I told Draco that Scorpius was better off as a mud blood than a member of our family....I had lost my temper." She said.

"Why?" Albus asked.

"Because...I didn't like Astoria, and I must admit...she was more liberal than us." She started. "I'm a prejudiced woman, Albus. Finding out my own grandson was gay was one thing, finding out he was dating a Potter was another."

Albus looked down at his feet, not knowing what to say.

"You saved my father....you're the reason both Scorpius and I are here....a result of the love of your son." Said Albus.

"Yes Albus, no matter the amount of hatred one contains....nobody deserves death....not even your father." She said.

Albus stood in silence.

"When I first heard that Scorpius was gay and dating you, I couldn't believe it. I absolutely couldn't. A Potter and a Malfoy....it was unheard of."

"Yet here I am" said Albus.

"Yes. I sat down and thought about it, through the anger, I realized that only a true love could bring the sons of rivals together. At the same time my old prejudices still remained."

"I love Scorpius ma'am....and I think he really wants his grandmother in his life." said Albus.

She approached him, and looked into Albus's green eyes.

"I would like that too, Albus."

"Then you need to talk to your son and grandson." He told her.

They stepped inside. "What do you want?" Draco said, waving her off.

"To apologize, Draco" she said quietly.

He looked at her, intently. "Start with your grandson." He said.

Albus and Narcissa went upstairs to Scorpius's room. He was on the bed with a pillow over his head. "Leave me alone!" He yelled.

"Scorpius....I'm sorry....for everything I said about you and Albus" said Narcissa calmly.

Scorpius peeked out from underneath the pillow.

"Let's talk Scorpius, tell me about you and Albus. I've heard many great things." She said.

Scorpius sat up and looked at her. Albus saw how puffy his face was from crying. "You actually care?" He asked.

"Yes, Scorpius." He ran over and gave his grandmother a hug.

"I'm so sorry Scorpius, for everything I said you and your mother." She said.

The three headed back down to the dinning room. "Let's try this again shall we?" Draco said. All four of them sat down, and soon it evolved into conversation, and then laughing.  
They were all a family, and Albus was included.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my favorite chapter, enjoy! I wanted to get Narcissa in here, as one of my favorite scenes that was in the movie and not the book was where she left Lucius, and her and Draco left the battle of Hogwarts never looking back.


	16. Meet the Potters

"Dad why don't we take the floo?" James asked. "Down for maintenance again according to your aunt, you can ask her when we get there" Said Harry.

The Potters and Scorpius were on the way to the burrow for Christmas. Albus and Scorpius had an eventful week at Malfoy Manor with Draco and Narcissa, but now it was time for them to spend time with Albus's side of the family. Albus and Scorpius were sound asleep in the back of the car as they pulled out of the Potters driveway.

"Look at these two love birds back here....lets wake them up!" Said James.

"You shall do no such thing James Sirius Potter." Ginny said giving her famous death glare.

"Yes mother..." James said with fear.

"Mom...does grandma and grandpa know about Al and Scorpius?" Lily asked.

Harry and Ginny both glanced at each other.

"Uh no honey, but they'll find out this week. You must let Al and Scorpius tell them though, this is very important to them." Ginny said.

"What do you think they'll say?" James asked.

"Your grandparents are very accepting people, I've no doubt they'll welcome Scorpius with open arms" Ginny said.

"I think we may be the most diverse family in the entire Wizarding world" Harry suggested.

"Well there's Uncle George and Aunt Angie, Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur..." Ginny started.

"Uncle Charlie and his dragons" James interrupted.

"That's one we'll never understand for sure" said Harry. They laughed. 

"How are Ron and Hermione?" Ginny asked. 

"Don't know, last I heard Hermione took Ron and the kids on vacation to the Caribbean.....Ron didn't quite understand the whole exotic thing. Just talked about magical sand..." Said Harry.

"He is the dumb one of the family." Said Ginny.

"Oh crap" Harry said suddenly.

Ginny was alarmed, "What did you forget?"

"Percy! I forgot all about Percy!" Harry yelled.

"What's wrong with Uncle Percy dad?" James asked.

Harry looked in the mirror and saw Scorpius slumped over on Albus's shoulder, both fast asleep. 

"He tends to be a little....." Harry couldn't find the word.

"Bit of a jerk" Ginny added. They shared another laugh, but it was all too true. Percy would come home for the holidays, and always seemed to be the jerk in the room.

James sat in the back seat, watching the hills and houses go by. He glanced over at his little brother, laying against the window, and the blonde boy laying on his shoulder. He never thought he would have a gay brother. When the rumors first started, he couldn't and wouldn't believe them. It never bothered him in a homophobic way, but it scared him by realizing his little brother was growing up. When Albus was attacked he felt so hopeless watching his lifeless body in the hospital bed, the brother who he had shared a bedroom with in the Potter's first house. The little brother who would run into his bed during a thunderstorm. It scared the crap out of him.

James liked Scorpius, not at first but as time went on he learned to adapt. James was a ladies man, a Casanova, which Albus often ridiculed. He liked to party, and be with friends. Ever since the attack, James had just wanted to be with Albus for a little bit.

"I'm straight guys, but this is actually quite adorable back here" James said. Ginny looked back and smiled at the sleeping boys.

After 2 hours they had finally arrived at the Burrow, pulling into the long driveway.

Albus woke up. "Are we there yet?" He said in his raspy voice.

"Yes we are, ther-"

The car hit something, evidenced by a loud bang, which made Scorpius jump awake in fright. 

"Damn gnomes" Harry muttered under his breath.

They pulled up the Burrow and all got out of the car. "James get the bags" Harry told his son.

"This place is beautiful" Scorpius said, amazed by the location.

"Wait til you see the inside, it's no Malfoy Manor, but it's pretty cool. Said Albus.

The front door opened, and Molly Weasley came running out "There's my Potters!" She joyfully yelled from the doorstep.

Scorpius took a deep breath

"Ready to meet the family?" Albus asked.

"Of course" Scorpius said nervously.

"THERES MY HARRY AND GINNY!" 

"Hello Mrs.Weasley" "Hello mom" 

Harry and Ginny said in sync.

"How was the ride over? Terrible the Floo network is having all these problems" Molly said.

"It was fine, and yes it is, hopefully the minister will be here tonight so we can have a word with her" Harry said.

"Oh they'll be here later tonight! The flight was delayed, muggle transport isn't even working!" Molly said.

Albus and Scorpius watched as she greeted James and then Lily. Then she got to them.

"Hello Albus! Oh how I've missed you so much!" She said squeezing him in a hug.

"Grandma this is Scorpius, Scorpius Malfoy" Albus said introducing Scorpius.

"Pleasure to meet you ma'am" Scorpius said nervously.

"Oh get over here you! Welcome Scorpius! I've heard so much about you!" She said squeezing him into a big hug as well.

Albus and Scorpius both took a breath of relief.

They stepped inside, and Arthur, Albus's grandfather was giving a speech about muggle transport.

"I tell you all the time, they'd rather fly over the ocean in a steel cylinder than on a broomstick. There's quidditch games played in lighting and storms, but no flying in muggle transport. He went on and on.

"That's my grandfather" Albus told Scorpius, pointing to him.

"He seems friendly" Scorpius said still nervous.

"Very." Said Albus.

Scorpius was very nervous as he looked around the room at everyone. His blonde hair stood out in a room of black and orange. He felt a hand touch his shoulder.

"You'll be fine Scorp." Albus said reassuringly.

Just then Arthur noticed Scorpius and came walking over looking curious. "Hello there young man! How are you?" He asked.

Scorpius was caught off guard. "Uh I'm good sir, very good, and you?"

"Grandpa, this is Scorpius" Albus said introducing him.

"As in Malfoy? Ah so this is the one we've heard so much about from you Al, from the sound of how he talks about you, you'd think you're getting married!" Arthur said.

Scorpius turned pink and looked to Albus. "Yes you would think." He said.

Just then James came running down the stairs and over the Albus and Scorpius. "Looks like it's us three in a room this week" he said.

Albus rolled his eyes "well this should be interesting" he thought to himself.

James, Albus and Scorpius headed up the stairs to the top floor. There was a small room painted solid orange. "Why is it....orange?" Scorpius asked looking all around.

"Uncle Ron's old room" James said.

He put down the last of the bags and turned to Albus and Scorpius.

"Three rules for this week. 1.No snogging. 2.No snogging while I'm asleep, and 3.....no snogging" he said with the most serious face possible.

"Gee bro, you make us sound like a bunch of horndogs!" Albus said pulling Scorpius close.

"Well Al, I've heard stories from a couple of Slytherin friends about you two....something about the couch in the common room?" James asked.

Albus and Scorpius turned to each other. "Jenkins". They said together.

James looked impressed and looked around the room. "So bed or floor? You guys pick." 

Albus looked from the bed to the floor. The bed looked comfortable, but not very big.

"We had the bed at my place....you get it this time" Scorpius said.

Albus turned red and James noticed instantly. "Had the bed did you? Hope you washed the sheets after being there for a week" he said.

There was a knock on the door, and Harry came into the room.

"Glad to see you boys settling in, just wanted to let you know that your aunt and uncles flight finally left. It'll be a while before they land though" said Harry.

"That's what you get for flying muggle transport" said Albus.

The men headed downstairs, just in time to see their Uncle George and Aunt Angelina coming in the door, with their children, Fred II and Lucy, followed by Bill and Fleur and their children.

"That's a lot of red hair." Scorpius said looking fascinated. He turned to Albus in amazement. "What the hell happened to yours?" He asked.

"The Potter gene dominated the boys, and the Weasley got to Lily." Albus said.

Scorpius felt overwhelmed by the amount of family that Albus had. Everyone approached him so say hello and introduce themselves, and Scorpius began to feel accepted.

Dinner was served in the house, and everyone sat along the table, eating potatoes, ham, veggies, and everything Molly Weasley could make, she did.

"How's the business going?" Harry asked George.

"Well The Diagon Alley shop has had non stop growth, we've been thinking about expanding to Hogsmeade" said George.

Albus sat at the table, uninterested in the topic of discussion. He sat quietly, eating his potatoes and watched Scorpius, who his grandfather seemed fascinated by.

"So tell me young Scorpius, what was the alternate dimension like?" He said with a fascinated look.

Scorpius looked uncomfortable talking about it.

"Well, I mean...it was dark....only Slytherin existed...except it wasn't like the Slytherin of today...it was dark....cold" he said.

Arthur took a bite of his turkey and turned back to Scorpius

"Indeed it would have been, Slytherin has changed much since the Battle of Hogwarts, however at one time getting sorted into it meant you were bound to go bad!" He said.

They heard the sound of a car pulling up to the Burrow, and 4 doors shutting followed by some arguing.

"I told you we shouldn't have used muggle transport!"

"Oh shush Ronald, there are no fireplaces in the Carribean....at least not connected to the floo network"

"We could have apparated!" 

"No, we couldn't have"

The door opened, and a much tanner Ron and Hermione stepped through the front door, followed by Rose and Hugo.

"Hello everyone, sorry we're late. Plane got delayed due to weather." Hermione said.

"Muggle transport....who's idea was it to fly in a cylinder anyways?" Ron said.

"Pst" 

Albus looked and saw Scorpius leaning over the table.

"When do we tell them?" He asked.

"Tommorow, we'll do it tommorow" Said Albus.

 

The family had finished dinner and sat around the living room for a while, telling stories and catching up. It was around midnight when Albus, Scorpius, and James went to bed.

 

James woke up in the middle of the night, he had an odd dream and couldn't fall back to sleep. He looked on the floor and saw his little brother holding his boyfriend close tightly.

"Adorable" he thought to himself. He suddenly felt so protective of the two. Albus began shifting around like he was having a nightmare.

 

"Pst, Albus" James whispered. Albus rolled over and looked half awake up at his older brother.

"Yeah? What's up?" He asked.

"Was gonna go for a walk, can't sleep, wanna come?" James asked.

Albus looked to Scorpius and gave a raspy "Yes".

The boys walked into the moonlight and down a path through one of the burrows many fields.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Albus asked.

"Just checking in really" James said. "I haven't gotten much time with you in a while, and after the whole attack, I really wanted to" 

Albus was touched by this. "Thanks James, I'm sorry I haven't been around much"

"Don't apologize" said James. "We're in different houses, different schedules, different groups."

They walked a little more. "You know, I really like Scorpius." Said James.

Albus had a small smile on his face "yeah me too." He said.

"I know, I got to spend some time with him while you were in the hospital. That boy cares about you very much, make sure you take care of him Albus" James said.

 

"Does it ever bother you guys that I'm-" Albus started but was cut off by James.

"Absolutely not." He said.

Albus felt a sense of happiness coming through.

"Your sister is very happy and proud to have a gay big brother. She's been flaunting you in the common room ever since she found out." James said.

"Really?" Albus asked.

"Yes, she really feels safe with someone like you as her brother. People see how protective you are of Scorpius, and they're respect you Albus, they really do" James said.

They reached the little lake behind the burrow and sat down on the edge.

"How are your scars Al?" James asked.

Albus lifted his shirt up and looked down at the scars on his chest and stomach.

"They don't hurt anymore, Scorpius thinks it makes me look hot" Albus said.

"Obviously, Scorpius has long standards. I'm obviously the attractive Potter son" said James with a smile.

"Why you!" Albus wrestled with his brother.

"Look out Al! Scorpius might want my body soon!" James said.

Albus had his serious face on again. "James, how do I tell our family that I'm gay and dating Scorpius?" He asked.

"Tell them you're gay and dating Scorpius" James said.

"What happens if they don't like it?" Albus asked looking worried.

"Well then no more Weasley dinners for you!" Said James.

The boys headed back to the house, sneaking back in and up to the room. Scorpius was now hogging half of the blankets on the floor. Both them fell asleep instantly.

"WAKE UP SCORPIUS! ITS CHRISTMAS!" 

Scorpius woke up to being tickled by both Albus and James.

"Gah this is not how I planned on waking up!" He said in between laughs.

"Good morning babe" Albus said, giving Scorpius a kiss on the cheek.

"Yes, good morning Scorpius" said James, also giving Scorpius a kiss on the cheek, making Scorpius turn bright red.

"Yes, yes, happy morning. I meant good Christmas, no wait. Happy Christmas, good morning!" Said Scorpius.

The boys headed downstairs, and were once again last to the show.

Harry saw them all coming down the stairs. "Seriously....you three are always last to the show!" Harry said laughing.

"Yeah...oops" said Albus.

"Merry Christmas Potters and Weasleys!" James shouted to the room, which was loudly returned.

Molly came running over and guided the boys over to the tree and presidents.

"Now Albus these are yours, and Scorpius here's yours, and James yours are over there" she said pointing to the corner.

Scorpius almost had a tear in his eye.

"They got me....presents?" Scorpius asked.

Albus looked at him with a warm smile "of course Scorpius, I told you they consider you family"

Scorpius's face beamed. "well we better open them!" He said.

Scorpius ripped open the first one in silver packaging. A green sweater with a large "S" appeared.

"Hey everyone!" George yelled. "Scorpius got his own Weasley sweater!" 

Molly beamed. "I do hope I made the right size" she said.

Scorpius tried it on...it was so warm. "It fits perfect!" He said happily.

Albus also got a green sweater with an "A" on it.

Scorpius saw a rather large package and picked it up. It was from Albus.  
He opened it, and inside was the one book he always wanted: "A History of Magic: Post Battle of Hogwarts Edition"

"....you found it?" He asked with a tear in his eye.

"Of course Scorp, I knew a few places to look!" Albus said.

"T-thanks Al" he said. He gave Albus a tight hug. 

"Looks like there's another one there too" Said Albus.

Scorpius saw another package the same size. He ripped it open, and it was another book he had been searching for: "Hogwarts: A History"  
Underneath the title in big bold letters read: UPDATED FOR THE BATTLE OF HOGWARTS

His faced beamed. "Albus! I love you for this!" He said grabbing Albus and giving him a kiss.

The room fell silent.

"They're staring aernt they?" Scorpius whispered.

"Totally" said Albus.

They both turned the family, which were intently staring at them.

"Hey guys...." Albus started. "We uhh have something to tell you"

"Two guesses what" said Rose.

"Quiet" said Hermione sternly.

"Well we..." Albus continued. "We uhhh, we uhhh, well, me and Scorpius last summer, decided that we wanted to take our friendship to the next level and....well me and Scorpius decided that we.....well"

"Me and Albus are dating" Scorpius blurted out.

"Yeah, what he said" said Albus.

"That's it?" Said George. "I thought it was gonna be an exciting unpredictable announcement."

"Hey Hermione, you owe me money!" Shouted Ron.

"Do not!" She yelled back.

"I told you Albus was gonna get with someone before James! You owe me money!" He yelled.

"You put money down that he was going to get a girlfriend before James, obviously everyone knew he was gay" said Hermione.

"Wait you guys put bets on my relationship life?" James asked.

Molly came over to Albus and Scorpius. "Oh I'm so glad you decided to tell us! We're so very happy for you two!" She said happily.

"Thanks grandma!" Albus said.

She embraced both of them very tightly.

The family went back to lively discussions and Scorpius handed Albus a present. "It's not much" he said. "But it reminded me of you."

Albus opened up the small package, inside was a emerald green necklace, ASP was carved into it.

"Scorp....I don't know what to say...."

"Don't say anything" said Scorpius.

They kissed, and in a room fully of Potters and Weasleys felt accepted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haven't been able to update due to work. I appreciate all the nice comments and kudos and I'm VERY happy everyone is enjoying this story! :) I've been typing it from an app on my phone, I have to fix my computer and start doing it on there again soon!


	17. The White Scorpion

Christmas around the Weasley and Potter families was nothing short of amazing. The day after Christmas, The Potters and Weasleys said their goodbyes and it was back to the Potter homestead. Only Lily stayed awake for the ride home this time, and it was a rather quiet car ride. When the Potters arrived at their home, Albus and Scorpius went straight to bed, along with James and Lily. Harry and Ginny sat in the kitchen for a while.

"I've been thinking" said Harry. "Thinking about teaching Albus his patronus spell."

Ginny took a sip of her tea. "They don't teach it in Hogwarts anymore?" She asked.

"They do, but it's a 7th year class now, I thought about maybe giving Albus and Scorpius a head start." Said Harry.

Ginny looked suddenly concerned. "Why do you randomly want to teach them a spell to keep dementors away?" She asked.

Harry took a sip of his own tea and started out the window.

"Because it's never too early to know defense. I've faced those things before, although I control them, they are still monsters." Said Harry.

"Why else?" Ginny asked.

"Scorpius." He said.

She looked at him confused. "Why Scorpius?" She asked concerned.

Harry now looked down at the table in front of him. "Draco owled me about a week ago, said Scorpius hasn't been sleeping lately."

Harry knew what she was about to say. "But Albus...."

"Albus has told me too, and I see it in Scorpius's eyes. Him and Albus have both been through traumatic events Ginny." He said interrupting.

They both sat in silence.

"So what do we do?" Ginny asked.

"Well...I train them defense, and I'll try everything I possibly can. Usually it'll calm fears." Said Harry.

"And if it doesn't Harry? Then what?" Ginny asked.

"I'll take them both to a healer" said Harry. "For what they've been through, I'm amazed it's not worse."

Ginny smiled. "You know just as well as I do why they aernt worse." 

Harry smiled lightly and nodded in agreement. "Yes, I do."

 

Scorpius laid in bed, tracing the scars on Albus's chest as he slept. Tonight, it was Scorpius who was wide awake. The nightmares he had now were about Delphi. He was on his end of Albus's old nightmare. He felt the crutiacius curse flow through his body so many times. He hated that dream.

He sat up and walked around the room, looking at everything Albus owned, his posters, the photos of the two of them together, and even the years worth of letter between them laid on Albus's desk near the window.

Sleep was not in his mind tonight, and so he decided to start reading his new Hogwarts A History book. He flipped it open right to the battle of Hogwarts chapter.

"The battle caused much of the castle to crumble and be destroyed, Ministry Officials estimated that 75% of Hogwarts was destroyed, including the great hall, which had its roof blown off."

Scorpius had known the battle had damaged Hogwarts pretty bad, he just handn't realized how bad. He read on.

"It took 15 years to rebuild Hogwarts to its original state, during which numerous security features were added to the castle, including a invisible field to keep out those who seek to commit dark acts" 

"How didn't it keep out Crouch?" He thought to himself. 

"However, Polyjuice potion can easily trick the shield. In rebuilding Hogwarts, the involved witches and wizards came to realize that Hogwarts is a living, breathing thing, most likely due to the ammount of magic within its walls."

Scorpius re-read that a few times. "Hogwarts is alive? But how?"

He scanned through the rest of the book, and came across a photograph of the aftermath of the Battle of Hogwarts. The rubble, the smoke, the exposed great hall, the crumbled towers, it was a sight of horror. He flipped the page, and jumped back for a second. There was a photo of a dead Voldemort in the hallway with the caption "He-who-must-not-be-named's body was placed in a hallway, away from his victims. After the battle, his body was removed from Hogwarts and disposed of in a hidden location"

Scorpius had totally forgotten that Voldemort was a man, and that his body existed somewhere. It was strange seeing the body of the most evil and powerful wizard to ever live just sitting in a hallway at Hogwarts, but still, he guessed the photo reassured everyone he was truly dead. He flipped through more pages and found the chapter "The Hogwarts 50" about the 50 students and staff who died during the battle.

He kept reading all about the battle, and then he felt his eyes getting heavier, and he fell asleep right there at the desk.

 

Albus awoke the next morning and noticed Scorpius wasn't in his bed, he looked wildly about the room, until he spotted him slumped over his desk, with a book of course. Albus laid back down in the bed and enjoyed the sunrise coming through the window. He and Scorpius finally had a relationship out in the open, and were accepted by their families.

After about 15 minutes he hopped out of bed and put in his Slytherin sweatshirt, checking on Scorpius first and then slipping out of the room and downstairs. Harry sat in the living room, watching the new on TV. Albus figured they must be the only Wizarding family to have a television in Britain.

Albus went into the kitchen and flicked his wand, the coffee maker instantly made him a cup of coffee. Harry looked over and noticed Albus.

"Morning, Al" said Harry.

"Hi dad" Albus said in his waking voice.

"Where's Scorpius at?" Asked Harry.

Albus took a sip of his coffee. "Still sleeping, sleeping over the book I got him"

Harry laughed. "Careful, I think he might leave you for a book one day." He said.

"He probably has already" Albus joked.

Harry turned back to the news, which was now reporting on politics. "Hey Al" he said. "Later today I wanna teach you and Scorpius some spells and defense"

Albus was surprised by this. "Defense? What kind of spells?" He asked.

"You'll see, nothing really you could use in dueling" said Harry.

"Nothing I can use in dueling? Than how's it defense?" Albus asked.

Harry turned to him with a serious face. "Not everything you face in life will fight you with a wand. There are some things in life that require you to do other things such as....turn on the lights." 

Albus had no idea what he was talking about but just went with it. 

"Ok, whatever you say" he said.

He went back upstairs to his room, and found Scorpous absent, and his guess based on the sound of running water was that he was in the shower. Albus was curious as to what Scorpius was reading about, so he went over to his desk and looked at the page Scorpius had fallen asleep on.

 

"The protections of Hogwarts" he read to himself.

"The castle is protected not only by the shield, but by the stone army, which proved pivotal during the Battle of Hogwarts. Hogwarts also does not allow apparating into our out of its grounds, nor does it allow dementors onto the property"

Albus got so into reading that he didn't noticed Scorpius come back into the room.

"Never seen you so into a book Al" he said, startling Albus.

"Yeah yeah, it's just...interesting" said Albus, still shimmering through the pages.

"You find anything good?" Scorpius asked.

"Yeah, just all the protections they added after they rebuilt Hogwarts....it's fascinating" said Albus.

"It is, it truly is" said Scorpius.

Albus put the book and down and walked over to his boyfriend, giving him a light kiss. "Good morning to you too Scorp" he said.

Scorpius giggled "sorry was up late".

Albus parted Scorpius's hair to the side. "My dad wants to teach us some sort of defense spell today" said Albus.

"Defense?" Said Scorpius.

"Yeah, didn't say what though, only it can't be used in a duel" Albus said, changing into new clothes. 

"Probably the patronus charm" said Scorpius.

"What's that?" Asked Albus.

"It's primarily used to fight off dementors, remember the white animal that sat in front of us at Crouch's trial?" Asked Scorpius.

Albus had mainly blocked out the trial, but he remembered his father casting some sort of spell and having an animal guard him, an animal he didn't remember for some reason.

They headed downstairs and saw Harry was in the backyard. When they went out he greeted them instantly. "Welcome boys, ready to learn some magic?" He asked.

"Yeah....I think" said Albus.

"Well, today I'm gonna teach you the patronus charm" said Harry. "The patronus charm is the result of your happiest emotions, it takes the form of an animal you most associate, you simply think of a happy thought, focus on it, and say "expecto patronum"

Albus looked at Scorpius. He was nervous about learning the spell for some reason, but confident.

He stepped forward and raised his wand, and thought a happy thought. "Expecto patronum!"

.....nothing happened....

He tried again "expecto patronum...."

Nothing.

 

"Try to think of a very happy moment, the happiest moment of your life" said Harry.

 

Albus thought about every memory he could of Scorpius, and he suddenly remembered the night he and Scorpius had shared in Scorpius's bed. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" 

A light shot out of the tip of his wand, and Scorpius sat on the side of the yard amazed.

"You've got it!" Yelled Harry

Albus couldn't believe it, it was amazing, and suddenly he watched as animal shot out.

"Is that...." He started.

"....a scorpion" said Scorpius in amazement.

He watched as the white scorpion was shinning brightly and ran around the yard, before disappearing.

"Very nice Albus, Scorpius are you ready?" Asked Harry.

"Uhh I think so"

He stepped forward and raised his wand, thinking back to the day Albus asked him out. "Expecto Patronum!" 

.....nothing happened.....

"Okay let's try that again" he muttered.

He thought of his family and Albus's together, they we're all happy, and he and Albus would move into together and be married. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" 

His wand also shot out a bright light which turned into an animal, he watched as it turned into an owl and flew around the yard, before also disappearing.

 

"That was....something..." Said Scorpius.

"An owl, it signifies knowledge, which we all know you have Scorpius" said Harry. He turned to Albus "A scorpion....gee I wonder who or what that could represent" he said with smile.

Albus and Scorpius looked at each other passionately, and realized that their patronuses were fueled by each other. They were in this together.


	18. Unbreakable

Harry walked around the great hall, there were battles going on all around him. He watched as Molly Weasley struck down Bellatrix Lestrange and turned around just in time to see Voldemort's final scream. He watched as his younger self fought Voldemort to the death. He walked along the long table as he listened to himself try to reason with Voldemort, he walked through the crowd. He had revisited this memory so many times, but what was he looking for?

He watched at Voldemort and his younger self lauded one last spell, and watched as the killing curse hit Voldemort, the elder wand flying from his hands.

There was a swooshing, and the room blurred and Harry pulled his head out of the water, and was back in his office at home. "What am I missing?" He yelled frustrated.

He paved the office a few times in deep thought. He went over to the window and saw Albus and Scorpius sitting in the backyard in all the snow. Then it hit him....

 

"The Scorpion King....Scorpius is the key." He ran out of his office and got in the car, speeding off to London.

"Wonder where he's in a rush to" said Albus.

"Guess he's busy at work, he locked himself up in his office yesterday, don't know what for" he added.

"Well he does run the law enforcement division, he's got a busy schedule" said Scorpius.

"Maybe, but somethings been bothering him lately, I don't know what though." Said Albus.

"He's worried about you Al, you can tell, he wants to make sure Hogwarts is safe." Scorpius said, getting closer to Albus.

Albus looked out to the hills behind the backyard. "Maybe, but he seems worried about you too" 

"Me? Why me?" Scorpius asked concerned.

"Dunno, first it was dementors, than it was the protections of Hogwarts, then he added more aurors to patrol Hogwarts, and then I saw him talking to your dad about something" Albus said.

Scorpius put his head on Albus's shoulder. "At least someone is trying to protect us" he said.

 

Harry arrived after dinner was done, much to Ginny's disappointment and went right to Albus's room. He walked in and Albus was on the bed and Scorpius studying. "Albus, I need to borrow Scorpius for a little bit" he said. Albus looked at him odd but didn't protest.

Scorpius walked into Harry's office, a room he had never been in before. There were photos of all three Potter children, school photos from his and Ginny's years, awards for service, and in the corner was a photo of Albus and Scorpius, something that made Scorpius feel happy.

"Scorpius, I'm sorry to bother you, however there is something you and I must discuss" said Harry.

Scorpius was alarmed and sat down in the seat in front of Harry's desk.

"Scorpius, I've been reviewing some of my memories, anything to discover who or what is behind the attack on Albus's life, but I found something that makes everything make sense." Harry explained.

Scorpius was so confused at this point. "I'm sorry sir, but what makes sense?" He asked.

"Scorpius....do you dream about the other world at night.....has Albus had dreams of you suffering?" Harry asked.

Scorpius was alarmed. "Well...yeah" he said feeling awkward.

"Scorpius, you are both suffering from post traumatic stress, but someone who has been through what you have, it's amazing your as healthy as you are" Harry said.

"I'm sorry sir, I don't follow" said Scorpius.

"Scorpius I'm going to show you something..." He took his wand and put it up to Scorpius's forehead. He pulled back and Scorpius saw him pulling out a long light from his head. 

"What is that?" Scorpius asked in amazement.

"A memory, the memory of you in the other world." Said Harry.

"Why did you need it?" Asked Scorpius.

Harry walked over to a fountain like stand in the corner of the room and dropped the memory in.

"It's not so much I that needs it, as you do. come look" Harry directed Scorpius over the the fountain.

"Do not be alarmed by what you will see, it's merely a memory, you can have no effect on it because it already happened."

Harry took Scorpius's arm and they both dived into the fountain. They landed hard on the ground. Scorpius looked around...they were back at Hogwarts.....except..

"No! We can't be here!" Shouted Scorpius.

Harry put his hand on Scorpius's shoulder. "Relax, you're in a memory, it can't harm you." He said.

Scorpius saw himself in the lake, and saw Dolores Umbridge coming towards him. Harry heard her declared she was the headmistress of Hogwarts and let out a snicker. "Wow, you guys really screwed things up" said Harry. Scorpius had a look of embarrassment on him.

"I sense this isn't what I'm looking for." Harry said, and with a flick of his wand the memory sped up, right up to the dementor attack.

Harry and Scorpius watched as the memory Scorpius and Severus Snape struggled with the dementors.

"You're giving up your kingdom for Albus!" 

He watched as the memory Scorpius thought hard about Albus, and watched as the dementors fled. Harry flicked his wand again, and the memory paused.

"Are you aware of what you did in that moment Scorpius?" Harry asked.

Scorpius looked half terrified and half confused at Harry. "No..." 

Harry had a small smile on his face. "When you fought the dementors, you gave up a whole world where you had become the most powerful wizard of all time, you gave it up for Albus. You gave it up for your love of Albus. That's a very powerful thing to do."

Scorpius turned pink "of course....life without Albus....I couldn't think of it..."

Harry knew he was starting to understand. "Precisely" he said. "When you did that, your love of Albus conjured a patronus, not from your wand, but your heart. You also cast a protective charm over Albus. When he was attacked, you believed him to be gone, and the nightmares you had of being back in this world and being tortured, were because you felt life was over without Albus, as if every bad feeling came true. Scorpius, you're love saved Albus, much like my mothers saved me"

Scorpius stood in shock. "You're saying that...what happened in this world, when I fought off the dementors, it saved Albus?" He said.

"Yes, Scorpius. The dreams represented how you felt without Albus. It was all your pain, personified in one dream." Harry said.

"But I was attacked, by Voldemort, by the students." Said Scorpius.

"Ah" said Harry. "The students represented your fear of being alone, the curse referenced the pain you felt with Delphi, and Voldemort symbolized Crouch destroying your life and Albus's life."

Scorpius finally understood.

"Scorpius, I want to show you one more memory." Said Harry. With a flick of his wand, they were back in Harry's office, thrown back out of the fountain.

Harry got up and and grabbed an empty veils and filled the liquid into the bottle, he then put it in a case with similar veils. He took another one out of the case. They he emptied it into the fountain, and again they fell.

They landed in the forbidden forest this time. There was a group of people standing near a tree. Scorpius could see his grandparents, his fathers aunt, Bellatrix, and Voldemort. 

"What are they waiting for?" Asked Scorpius.

"Watch." Said Harry intently.

Scorpius watched as a 17 year old Harry Potter came walking through the woods. Voldemort turned around "the boy who lived." Scorpius watched as Voldemort raised his wand and the younger Harry was hit by a green light.

Harry flicked his wand again and they were in the courtyard, Voldemort was attacking. "Aveda Kedavra!" Voldemort was shouting, the curse was hitting the Hogwarts defenders, but they weren't being harmed.

"How did that...." Scorpius began.

"The same way, you saved Albus." Said Harry.

"But Albus..." 

"Yes" said Harry. "But your love for him, you running to stop Crouch, he heard you, just before he got hit. His love for you, kept him here." Explained Harry.

With another flick of his wand, they were back in his office.

"So....love...love is the cure." Said Scorpius.

"Yes Scorpius" said Harry. "Albus learned this from Professor Snape, and it's a valuable lesson. The two of you have forged an unbreakable bond, Scorpius."

Scorpius smiled. "I better get back to Albus." He said.

"Go ahead, Scorpius. You will both get through these nightmares. You will be ok." Said Harry.

Scorpius left Harry's office and went down the hall to Albus's room. When he opened the door, Albus was still on the bed.

"What was that about?" He asked.

Scorpius jumped on the bed and smiled. "Nothing, just showing me some school stuff." He said.

He leaned in and gave Albus a long kiss. "I love you, Albus Potter." Scorpius said.

Albus was surprised by Scorpius's sudden affection. "I love you too, Scorp" said Albus.

Together they fell asleep on the bed, holding each other. Unbreakable.


	19. Lovesick Day

Scorpius felt a tug on his bed sheets. He turned over and saw Albus standing in between their two beds.

"What's wrong Al?" Scorpius asked.

"......can I sleep with you?" Albus asked almost embarrassed.

Scorpius sat up in bed. They were back at Hogwarts, and back in the Slytherin dorm.

"Yeah Al sure, you ok?" He asked.

"I don't know, I don't feel good at all. Albus said.

"What's wrong?" Asked Scorpius.

"My body hurts, and I had a nightmare" said Albus.

Scorpius grabbed his wand. "Lumos" he said. Scorpius could see Albus was covered in sweat, his face showed of fear.

"Al, let's get you washed off first" Scorpius said. "I have some extra pajamas you can borrow."

He quietly opened his trunk, as to not wake up their roommates. They walked to the shower room and Scorpius locked the door behind him and helped Albus undress.

"What was the nightmare Al?" Scorpius asked.

"Crouch again." Albus said, now cold.

He stepped into the shower, shivering from the cold castle. Scorpius checked to make sure the door was locked, and he too undressed and got in the shower.

"Scorp...what are you-"

"Don't get excited Al, I'm just gonna help wash you up and keep warm." said Scorpius. 

Albus nodded and let Scorpius begin to wipe him down with soap and water. Dirt and sweat washed off of him and down the drain. 

Scorpius massaged Albus's shoulders, feeling all the tension throughout his body begin to release.

"So what happened in the dream?" Asked Scorpius.

"I don't wanna talk about it" Albus said. This alarmed Scorpius, they never had a dream or problem they wouldn't share with each other.

"Are you sure Al?" Scorpius asked concerned.

"I said I'm fine!" Albus shouted.

"I'm sorry...." Scorpius said in a low voice. "If you don't wanna talk about it you done have to"

Albus thought about it for a minute. He turned around and shoved Scorpius up against the wall. "Scorpius, make love to me right now" he demanded.

Scorpius was shocked. "Albus, what the hell is wrong with you tonight" he shouted.

Albus began to cry and fell to the floor, sitting up against the wall. Scorpius sat with him, the water running, their naked bodies holding onto each other.

"I'm sorry Scorp...I'm supposed to be the one that looks after you." Albus said in between tears.

Scorpius rested Albus's head up against his chest, and he could feel Albus slow his breathing. They sat their in silence for a few minutes, the water still running on both of them. Until Albus suddenly spoke.

"He got me first....then he saw you running and he used the killing curse on you. He made me watch, Scorp". He began crying into Scorpius's chest again.

"It's alright Al" said Scorpius reassuringly. "It's all just a dream, Crouch is gone now, you're safe."

Scorpius would have loved for them to have fallen asleep like that, but he knew in a few short hours the boys would be trying to get into the showers.

"Hey Al, let's finish cleaning up and then head back to bed, you can sleep with me tonight" Scorpius said. Albus agreed.

They rinsed each other off and put on their pajamas. When they got back to the dorm, Albus and Scorpius slid into the four poster bed, and Scorpius closed the drapes.

He held onto Albus until he fell asleep, and then, he too fell asleep.

 

Albus and Scorpius woke up early the next morning. Albus was still shaken up as he got dressed for the day. Scorpius broke their school tradition of not watching each other change. However on this day, he watched as Albus had a look of stress and struggled to get changed. Scorpius came over and helped him with his clothes.

"Thanks" said Albus embarrassed.

"Of course Al" Scorpius said re-assuringly. 

They headed out of the Slytherin common room and down to the morning potions class.

"Greetings students!" Said a very happy Slughorn. "Today we will be making a sleep potion, it will prevent you from having any nasty dreams."

Scorpius turned to Albus, and Albus looked interested in the subject.

"Now this potion will allow one to sleep peacefully at night." 

"How do we make it?" Albus said out loud. He caught his mistake right away and was extremely embarrassed.

Slughorn didn't seem offended.

"That's it my boy! You are ready for this lesson! Now step up to your cauldron, two to a cauldron now" he said.

Albus and Scorpius began brewing their potion. "You think this will work?" Albus asked.

"I'm sure it will Al, how do you feel?" Scorpius asked.

Albus didn't look to good this morning. "Absolutely disgusting" Albus said.

Scorpius was concerned. "Why don't you see Madam Pomfrey? It could be the flu.

"I'm fine" Albus said sternly.

They had finished brewing the potion, and Slughorn came over to check their work.

"Very good boys, you have yourself a sleeping potion, use it well." He said.

Albus and Scorpius left the classroom and were on there way to lunch when it happened. Albus got really grey, and Scorpius knew what was coming, and grabbed Albus rushing him into the bathroom just in time. He began to violently vomit. Scorpius noticed little drops of blood as well. 

"You're....gonna make me go to Madam Pomfrey aernt you?" Asked Albus.

"Yes dear, I am." Said Scorpius.

Albus threw up again.

They walked to the hospital wing and Albus and Scorpius entered.

"Mr.Potter! Miss me that much?" She asked upon seeing them.

Albus threw up.

"Yes it's good to see you again too" she snickered.

"Ma'am, he had a really bad nightmare last night and he was covered in sweat." Scorpius explained.

"Ah sounds like the flu" Madam Pomfrey said.

"It's not the flu 

And again.

"Mr.Potter stop vomiting on my floor!" She yelled. She summoned a bucket to the spot where Albus was sitting on the floor.

"It's a nice floor" Albus said in a gross voice.

"Looks like you'll be with me tonight Potter" she said.

And again.

"Greaaat" said Albus.

Scorpius giggled. "Well Al, I'd kiss you goodbye but...yeah don't wanna catch anything" he said.

"I won't forget this Scorp"

 

And again.

"Good grief Potter, what in the world did you contract?" Madam Pomfrey muttered.

"Bye, Al, love you!" Scorpius said walking out the door.

"Love you too" said Albus, his head in the bucket.

 

Scorpius had a sense of relief come over him. He was relieved that it was just the flu and nothing to worry about.

He headed to the Great Hall and sat down to eat lunch. The mail owls arrived and a copy of the Daily Prophet dropped in front of him.

He glanced over quickly and noticed the headline.

"FELIX CROUCH DEAD IN AZKABAN PRISON"

"Good riddance" thought Scorpius, and he didn't think about it anymore. He rolled the paper up, figuring it might cheer Albus up to know that Crouch was dead. He began heading out to the great hall when a...odd looking James approached.

"Hi James" Scorpius said carefully.

"Ah little Scorpius, my little Scorpius....with your beautiful blonde hair...."

Scorpius didn't know exactly what was going on. He was worried about James though.

"You are....so....sexy Mr.Malfoy" James muttered.

"James are you okay?" Scorpius asked.

James pulled Scorpius close and began smelling him. 

"James.....what are you doing?" Scorpius asked nervously.

James looked at him straight in the eye. "Scorpius....you're so...amazing" he said. 

James went to give Scorpius a kiss, and Scorpius was pushing his face away.

"James! Get over here!" Yelled Lily.

She came running over go Scorpius and James and pulled him off Scorpius. 

"Scorpius I'm so sorry! James somehow spilled the love potion in potions class and now he's all....well....lovey." She said.

"It's fine, sorry James I already have a Potter man." Scorpius said.

James winked at him which caused Scorpius to roll his eyes.

"Where's Albus?" Lily asked, holding back James, who was now trying to hit on a girl....and her boyfriend. 

"Sick, Madam Pomfrey thinks the flu." Scorpius said.

"Oh dear, maybe you should get yourself checked out Scorp" she said.

"I'm fine, really." Said Scorpius.

Scorpius left Lily and James, who went to go get the antidote for the love potion from Slughorn. He went to the rest of his classes and collected the assignments for Albus too.

When he was finished with his classes he decided to stop by the hospital wing to see how Albus was. Madam Pomfrey stood outside waiting.

"I'm sorry Malfoy, but Mr.Potter is in no shape for visitors today." She said.

Scorpius was alarmed. "Is he ok?" He asked concerned.

"Well, he's caught a string strain of the flu, he's violently ill, and he'll probably lose a few pounds over the next several days. Unfortunately I can't have anybody in there as then we'll have an outbreak." She said.

"I understand, just let him know I stopped by" Scorpius said.

"Of course", said Madam Pomfrey.

Madam Pomfrey went back inside and closed the door behind her. As she walked over to Albus Potter she saw the sickness in his face. 

"How do you feel?" She asked.

"Dead" Albus said.

"You've been that before, Mr.Potter. Today it's just a sickness." She said.

"Ma'am, I never get sick....how did this happen, and why so bad?" He asked.

She straightened out his blanket.

"Well I didn't want to alarm Mr.Malfoy who by the way wanted me to tell you he just dropped by" she started.

Albus nodded with a smile.

"Mr.Potter you have an extremely weak immune system." She said.

"How weak?" Albus asked.

"It's 10% active" she said. 

Albus felt like he was going to be sick Again.

"Greeaaaattt"


	20. Alone In The Dark

"102.1 fever, Potter. Any worse and I'm transferring you to St.Mungs"

Madam Pomfrey stood over an ailing Albus. It had been three days since he had arrived in her hospital wing. His immune system was shot and was not fighting back against the sickness. 

Albus was laying on the bed, his hair a mess, drenched in sweat, and looking very grey.

"Madam Pomfrey..." Said Albus. "What's wrong with me?" 

Madam Pomfrey had a look on her face that made Albus want to throw up. "Potter, I'm afraid when your body was initially destroyed....your immune system was destroyed and unfortunately it's not coming back at the moment" she said.

Albus heard a bunch of mumbo jumbo. "What does that mean?" He asked.

"It means that if one person even sneezes near you, you can get very ill." Madam Pomfrey told him.

Albus looked around the room, his head felt like someone hitting it with a hammer, his stomach was in so much pain, his nose was stuffed up, his body ached, he was hot, he was cold. He was miserable.

"So what happens?" Albus asked.

Madam Pomfrey poured him a cup of orange juice. "Well Potter, professor Slughorn may be able to make a potion to boost your immune system, unfortunately it will never be at 100% again.

Albus tried to process this thought, but his head felt liked mashed potatoes.

"Does Scorpius know?" Albus asked.

"No, he doesn't, I've made your father aware." She said.

Albus grew angry. "Why don't you start telling Scorpius these things? He's just as much my family too." 

"He is another student Mr.Potter, not a parent or guardian." Madam Pomfrey said. "I can't even tell your brother and sister anything about your health!" 

Albus felt like he was going to pass out, like a wave was rushing over his head, and everything went black.

 

Albus, James and Lily sat in the Great Hall at the Gryffindor table. They had been discussing the circumstances of Felix Crouch'a death.

"Murdered!?" Yelled Lily. "What do you mean murdered? How?!"

"That's what dad said." Said James.

 

"How does one get murdered in Azkaban prison?" Scorpius asked.

"Nobody knows" said James. "The dementors didn't detect anyone."

"How did he die?" Scorpius asked.

"Killing curse, the aurors showed up so fast, the dementors didn't know what was happening, it gave whoever did it enough time to escape." James said.

"It's a good thing though isn't it?" Said Lily. "I mean, Crouch is gone now, he can't harm Albus or anyone else again."

James took a bite of his bagel. "I wish it was that simple." He said.

"What do you mean?" Asked Scorpius concerned.

"Well...dad and the ministry went to interrogate him and find out why he attacked Albus, and if there was another person as he claimed. Since he didn't have a soul anymore he would just blurt everything out." Said James.

Scorpius suddenly realized what he meant. "Wait are you saying that someone else might come after Albus?" He said.

James rubbed his eyes from stress. "I don't think so, I mean, nobody even knows if there was another person. Uncle Ron's theory is that he claimed he worked for someone for sympathy." Said James.

Scorpius suddenly remembered something that Crouch had said at  
The trial. "Guys, he said he didn't finish the job, but what if he was talking about a legitimate job he was given." He said.

"Scorpius, he was trying to get into you and Albus's head that day. He wanted to break Albus one more time." Said Lily.

A voice came over the Hogwarts intercom. "Would James and Lily Potter, and Scorpius Malfoy please report the hospital wing."

"We have an intercom?" James asked.

"I know! I said the same thing last time" said Scorpius.

They headed upstairs to the hospital wing, and found Harry and Madam Pomfrey waiting by the door.

"It's not good guys" Harry said. "Albus is being moved to St.Mungos, madam Pomfrey has done everything she can for him.

Scorpius felt his heart drop into his stomach. "Will he be ok?" He asked.

Harry looked worried. "I think so, the healers at St.Mungos know what they're doing. We need his fever to break and right now it just won't do it." He said.

"What's causing this?" James asked.

"The curse that Crouch used to attack Albus destroyed his immune system. Unfortunately as his body grew back, his immune system didn't do as well." Said Harry.

"Will we be able to visit him?" Lily asked.

"No, unfortunately Albus will be in the intensive care unit" Harry said.

"Intensive care?" James yelled.

"How bad is it?" Scorpius asked.

"If his fever doesn't break in the next 48 hours...." Madam Pomfrey started.

Scorpius's heart fell deeper. "What happens?" He asked.

"He's always pulled through, he'll be fine" Harry said. "Now back to class."

The three went back to their classrooms and Scorpius struggled to make it through today. In transfigurations he turned a lizard into a cabinet....except the cabinet had scales. In charms class he blew up a book, casing Professor Fliwick to fall off his stack. Later in potions class, he dropped a veil and the potion went everywhere.

Dinner did not sit well in Scorpius's stomach, and he headed upstairs, he wanted to forget about the worst possibility. He didn't want to think of losing Albus again. He didn't want to fall asleep, because he knew he'd be tortured in his dreams.

He layed in bed, staring at the ceilings and listened to the snores of is room mates. He was thinking of Albus, alone in the hospital. He thought of his poor Albus suffering with a fever. He was alone....unprotected.

 

.....unprotected.

Scorpius had a sudden though that gave him chills to the bone. Albus was alone in the hospital, Crouch had just been killed, Crouch was ranting about another person.

"No....it can't be....don't think like this Scorpius" he told himself. 

Albus was sick and he couldn't move, he knew that. Would someone attack him? Nobody would, they wouldn't do that. He kept trying to think of something else.

.....crouch was going to tell them that day.

Scorpius jumped out of bed and threw on his Slytherin sweatshirt and ran down to the common room, he knew that the fireplace in the common room you couldn't floo into but you could floo out of. He pulled out some floo power. "potter homestead!" He yelled and a second later he was flying past fireplaces until he came sliding into the Potter's living room , Startling Ginny.

"Scorpius! What are you doing here?"she said surprised.

"I need to talk to Mr.Potter now!" Yelled Scorpius. "I think Albus is in danger!" 

"Harry get down here now!" Ginny yelled. Harry came down the stairs and looked just as surprised to see Scorpius in his living room.

"Scorpius? What's wrong?" He asked.

"It's Albus! I think he's in danger!" Scorpius said.

"Why would he be?" Asked Harry.

"Crouch was murdered in Azkaban prison, and you know as well as I do that there may have been another person, and Albus is defenseless right now. Someone is coming for him!" Scorpius yelled.

Harry took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "Hang on, let me call St.Mungos, I'll see if I can get some aurors down there to guard Albus." 

He went over to the phone and dialed the number for St.Mungos.

.....no answer.

He tried again.

.....no answer.

He came back into the room looking very concerned. "Alright, let's go." He said quickly. 

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked.

"Someone cut the power to St.Mungos." Harry said. And then they were gone.

 

Albus awoke in his hospital bed. It was quiet....too quiet. Where was everyone? Where were the lights? He really had to go to the bathroom. He climbed out of bed, pulling the IV machine with him. He locked the door and as he was using the bathroom heard his room door open.

Albus stayed silent and listened. He heard breathing on the other side, but held his hand to his mouth to prevent whoever was in the room from hearing him. There was somebody in his room, walking around, and it wasn't a healer.

He sat in the silence, hoping whoever or whatever it was, didn't come to the bathroom door. He heard the footsteps again and as they got fainter he slowly opened the door.

The room was pitch black, the door to his room was open, and outside he could see the red emergency lights on. He looked around the room for his wand but couldn't find it. He figured the nurses must have put it with his clothes. But where were they?

Albus crawled over to the side of his bed and went into one of the drawers, where he found bandages. He ripped the IV out of his arm, wincing as he did it.

"Damn it that hurt" he thought to himself. In the pitch black darkness, he somehow managed to wrap up his arm where the IV was. He looked around the room making sure he wasn't leaving anything behind. Slowly, and quietly he crawled to the door, he peeked around both sides, making sure the hall was clear.

 

Harry and Scorpius arrived at St.Mungos and headed into the lobby. They noticed everything seemed fine as they entered the ultra modern building, something that was rare in the Wizarding world.

Harry and Scorpius approached the receptionist, who was busy answering questions to visitors and patients. 

"Good evening ma'am, I'm Harry Potter, Chief of the magical law enforcement department"

"Yeah I know who you are, how can I help you?" The receptionist said.

"Anything weird going on tonight?" Harry asked.

The receptionist looked annoyed.

"No the power goes out on a daily basis, yes it's an odd night Mr.Potter"

Harry glanced at Scorpius.

"Allow me to rephrase that" Harry said. "Has anybody out of the ordinary come through here tonight?" 

She looked more annoyed than ever. "Mr.Potter this is a hospital, we get odd people in here all the time, they're puking slugs, too much butter beer, the works" she said.

"I'm sorry, my son is on the 22nd floor, in the ICU, I would just like to make sure he's ok" Harry said.

The receptionist flicked her want and a paper came in front of her. "Oh yeah Albus Potter, we were gonna move him the the 10th floor but some ministry guy came and told us not to"

Scorpius didn't know who exactly reacted first, but when he looked at Harry, he could see the terror in his face.

"We never sent a ministry official over !" He shouted.

The receptionist also looked equally worried. "He was in dark robes, had his hood up so we couldn't see his face, he went up about a half hour ago." 

"A half hour ago?!" Harry screamed. Not thinking, he ran over to the elevator. "Mr.Potter the lifts are out!" The receptionist yelled. Harry and Scorpius ran to find the nearest staircase. 

 

Albus was walking down a long hallway. The silence and absence of patients and staff was unnerving. Where was everyone? They wouldn't forget him surely. Albus saw the elevators and pushed the button. Nothing happened. He tried again. Nothing. "Now what?" He asked himself.

Suddenly, he could again hear the faint sound of footsteps. "I really shouldn't turn around..." He told himself. Albus did just that. He turned around, and standing at the end of the hallway, a shape against the red lighting, was a hooded figure, wand in hand. He was walking straight toward Albus.

"Screw this!" He yelled and Albus took off running down the other hallway. 

Harry and Scorpius were running up the stairs, they had gotten to the 10th floor before they ran out of breath. "12 more floors Scorp, we're almost there!" Harry said.

Albus was running as fast as he could, when he turned around he saw the figure turn into the hallway he was in. "Crap, crap, crap!!!!!" He thought to himself as he ran. He ran past locked doors, and doors that had Windows, he needed to find one that didn't.

He came around another corner and ended up in a dead end. "Oh no, no no." He began to panic. He saw an examination room off to the side with a solid door he hoped it would be open and grabbed the knob.

It opened.

He heard the footsteps getting closer. He ran into the room, slammed the door shut and locked it. He backed up all the way from the door he listened as the footsteps grew closer and closer until they stopped. The only sound he could hear what his breath and heartbeat.

 

BANG

Albus let out a scream. "Leave me alone!" He yelled. He could feel the tears running down his face from fear.

BANG BANG BANG.

His back was against the wall and kept pushing. Would the door hold?

Suddenly he heard more footsteps, as his name being called. "ALBUS! ALBUS WHERE ARE YOU?! 

It was his boyfriend and father, and he saw a light under the door. "I'm in here!" Albus yelled. As he went to open the door, he thought of one more trick.

"Scorpius...what did Severus Snape tell you?"

"I was giving up my kingdom for Albus"

Albus opened the door and saw his father and boyfriend standing before him, both of their wands illuminated.

"Where did he go!?" Asked Albus in fright.

"Where did who go?" Asked Harry.

"The guy! The guy with the hood!" Albus yelled. 

Harry had watchful look on his face. "Al we didn't see anyone up here" said Harry.

Then the door across the hall which led to another set of stairs slammed shut, scarring all three of them. They sat in silence and watched the door, all three frozen in fear, in the darkness.

There was another bang, and the power came back on. The lights lit up the entire deserted hallway. Harry ran over to a phone behind another reception desk. "Yes, security 22nd floor, check the stairwells and lockdown the building." He said.

Scorpius grabbed Albus and held him tight. "Are you ok Al?" He asked, tears in his eyes.

Albus began to cry. "No I'm not...why does this keep happening to me...to us." Said Albus.

Scorpius looked to Harry, and then back down to Albus. "It's because you and your dad are great people, and the most heartless witches and wizards out there can't stand it" he said.

The elevator door opened, and aurors, and hospital security bustled out of it. Two aurors put Albus and Scorpius into a room and guarded it on Harry's orders. They searched all the rooms and when they got to the room Albus was originally in, they called Harry over.

He walked into the room, and saw the group of stunned security guards.

"What does it mean?" One asked with a fearful face. 

Harry took off his glasses, rubbed his eyes and put them back on. "It means this job just got a whole lot more complicated" he said.

Written on the wall in red paint, were the words "VOLDEMORT AND VALOR"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fun chapter to write :) it was also scary to write too lol. And Scorpius thought Crouch was scary! 
> 
> As always thank you for the comments, im so glad everyone is enjoying this story as much as I enjoy writing it! :)


	21. SCORBUS

After a week, Albus was released from Saint Mungos with a clean bill of health. His father had assigned him two body guards when he was in public, something Albus hated. He only agreed to accept it after a long talk from Scorpius. Unknown to Scorpius, he also had been assigned auror protection, at the request of his father. 

Scorpius was granted permission to join Albus when he was released from the hospital. Professor Mcgonagall was both proud and angry at Scorpius for sneaking out of the castle. She immediately had the fireplace sealed off from exiting via floo. She however also had given Slytherin 10 points for bravery.

Albus was ready to get back to Hogwarts, and he took Scorpius's hand as they left the hospital. When they entered the lobby, a tall, very skinny woman, with bleach blonde hair and retro glasses, and a lime green suit was waiting.

"Oh come on..." Harry mumbled under his breath.

"Who is that dad?" Albus asked.

"Rita Skeeter, reporter at the Daily Prophet. Remember guys, just say no comment" Harry said.

She saw them coming down the hall way and instantly ran over. "Herald get a picture!" She yelled to her camera man. And suddenly a camera flashed in their faces, temporarily blinding Scorpius.

"Not now Rita" Harry said to her, pushing Albus and Scorpius behind him.

"Mr.Potter! Everyone wants to know what is going on! What are the terrible dangers your son faces?" She asked, with a floating notebook taking down every word.

"No comment Rita" Harry said annoyed now as they charged to the door.

She noticed Albus and Scorpius holding hands. "Mr.Potter how do you feel about having a gay son?" She yelled.

Harry stopped in his tracks, and Albus could see that he was in deep thought.

"Uh oh...." Said Albus.

He turned and walked up to Rita, and Albus and Scorpius watched and waited for something to happen.

"Rita, I like your work, I always have thought it was....interesting, lack of journalism ethics on your part also make you unique. I read your book about me and my family, and if you ever think I'll forget the way you treated my family at the 2014 Quiditch World Cup, then you have another thing coming. As for Albus, I am very proud of him and his wonderful boyfriend, as I am all of my children. Now you wanna write your next expose? Maybe you should start with yourself, Rita, you've harmed enough people with your antics."

Harry walked away and left Rita Skeeter shocked. Her pad on the other hand, kept writing.

Albus felt a sense of happiness come over him at the sight of watching his father tell off a reporter. Scorpius also watched in amazement.

"Come on now boys, back to school for you two." Harry said.

Within the hour they were back at Hogwarts and back in classes.

"You know, the two of you have spent more time out of school this year than in." Said Rose at lunch.

"Oh I'm sorry" said Albus. "I wasn't aware someone trying to kill me wasn't a valid excuse" 

Ross became frustrated. "That's not what I meant Albus." She said.

"Well what did you mean then?" He shot back.

Rose looked down at her lunch and felt ashamed. "You're right....I'm sorry" she said.

Albus bit into his sand which, he finally had his appetite back.

"I'm sorry Rose....it's just one thing after another. I can never catch a break." Said Albus.

"Well one things for sure, our family never gets a break does it?" She said with a smile.

Albus saw Scorpius walking in through the big doors that led into the great hall.

Albus smiled "That boy is the reason I'm holding it together" he said.

"You should do something special for him Al, he deserves it" Rose suggested.

Albus had been thinking about it while he was in the hospital, he and Scorpius needed a break, but he didn't know what. There was always requirement night, but he wanted to do something else too.

Scorpius made his way down the aisle and sat down next to Albus. 

"Sorry I'm late, the library was busy this morning" he said. 

He sat down next to Albus, giving his boyfriend a quick hug.

Someone at the Ravenclaw pointed and whispered something about them. Then another, and another.

"Did I miss something?" Said Albus annoyed.

Rose looked nervous about something. "Nah, I mean....why would anybody want to talk about you guys...Scorpius you have such a nice smile, did I ever tell you that?"

Albus and Scorpius looked at her in a odd amazement. She had never been afraid to tell them something. What was bothering her.

"Where's my daily prophet?" Asked Scorpius upon noticing his owl hadn't delivered his mail this morning. All eyes were now on Albus and Scorpius. Rose looked more nervous than ever. "Rose what is wrong with you this morning?" Albus asked.

Suddenly James came bursting into the room running down to where they were sitting. He flicked his wand and a little desk appeared.

"Now now! If you want autographs you will pay me, James Potter five galleons and I will get you your own Scorbus autograph!" 

Albus and Scorpius turned back to Rose. "What is....Scorbus?" Scorpius asked with a look of annoyance and worry in his face.

Rose pulled out his copy of the Daily Prophet. "I didn't know if it was the right time for you to see this yet." She said. Albus grabbed the paper and scanned the front page article.

SCORBUS: A LOVE STORY 

By Rita Skeeter

The Wizarding worlds most popular couple left St.Mungos hand in hand earlier this week. SCORBUS, as we call them, refers to Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy, sons of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. The adorable young couple was seen leaving St Mungos with Potter's famous father. Is there trouble in paradise though? Harry Potter when asked about Albus and Scorpius seemed rather annoyed. Mr.Potter confirmed that he did read my book, which is still a number 1 bestseller about his family, he also said he has always enjoyed my work. As for Albus and Scorpius, they are the couple to watch for, as this is the first Potter child to be in a same sex relationship, and not to mention with the son of Potter's famous school rival. Scorpius Malfoy has also been awarded Witch Weekly's most charming smile award!"

"I hate that woman" said Albus and he put the paper down.

"What do we do?" Asked Scorpius.

James was behind them, at his little desk. "I've got SCORBUS shirts, photos, and even autographs! Come on now and get your official SCORBUS merchandise" he yelled. The line at his "merchandise stand" was growing.

"Wasn't he supposed to graduate last year?" Asked Rose.

"Long story" Albus said, rolling his eyes.

Just then a Ravenclaw boy approached the table and looked wildly at Albus and Scorpius. "You...both...here...now!" He yelled excited.

Scorpius looked annoyed. "Yes we're here....for now" he said.

"You're both really handsome guys...can I by any chance have your autographs....big fan of SCORBUS I am!" Said the Ravenclaw.

James noticed this and stood between them. "Hey you! No stealing! Five galleons! I'm their agent you know!" James said.

"We have an agent?" Albus said amused.

James looked proud of himself. "Of course! You'll need someone to handle your fan base!"

Scorpius chugged a goblet of OJ. "Suddenly I'm starting to miss being the outcasts" he said.

Albus laughed and gave him a hug. "I agree." 

"Look their hugging!" Yelled someone.

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "Back to the common room?" He asked.

"Please, lead the way" said Albus.

They hurried out of the Great Hall and back down to the dungeons.

When they made it to the Slytherin Common room, Jenkins was waiting for them.

"SCORBUS? Scorbus?"

Albus and Scorpius were silent. "When exactly did you two become a huge celebrity couple....and Scorpius when did you get the most charming smile award?" He said.

Albus saw Scorpius's grey eyes make contact with his, and knew Scorpius was trying to think of an answer. They didn't want this, but he knew they would have to wing it.

"Well to be honest" Albus said. "It wasn't supposed to happen, we were surprised by Rita Skeeter and...you know how she is."

Jenkins rubbed his chin in thought. "So exactly how are you a celebrity couple? What's your big thing?" He asked.

"Well we did defeat Voldemort's daughter" mumbled Scorpius

"I did come back from the dead!" Albus added.

"And you both have famous fathers...but at least you have talent. There are others who have famous parents and have no talent." Jenkins said.

Albus began to sense tension in the room. "Jenkins is there anything you want to say to us?" Albus said in a raised voice.

He saw Jenkins' face get a little tighter in a angry pose. "As a matter in fact, there is. You two seem to be getting all the attention these days around the school, it seems people are forgetting there's other talented witches and wizards in this school.  
Instead all we talk about are you two faggots."

Albus couldn't believe what he had just heard. He didn't want to believe it. Had Gary Jenkins, their roommate who had always watched and checked on them...just turned on them.

"Excuse me Gary?" Albus said angrily.   
"I think I just heard you call me and Scorpius fags.....unless I misheard you?" 

Scorpius was becoming increasingly upset. He didn't like all the attention he and Albus were getting this day, and he didn't like how their friends were treating them.

"STOP IT!" He yelled. Albus and Jenkins were both taken off guard by Scorpius raising his voice. He never did that. Ever.

"What is wrong with you two fighting like this?!" He said. "Gary, we've been friends for 6 years now, you know both of us and for you to go and say something like that is disgusting, we're your friends, we didn't ask for this, we don't want it, we're still Albus and Scorpius." He turned to Albus, and Albus could see tears coming down his eyes. "And you Al! You're trying to fight our friends? Is that what you want? Do you want to fight the whole world Al? We have enough enemies already, I'm done with finding more." 

Scorpius stormed off to the dorms, leaving Albus and Jenkins standing in silence.

"Women....and men....can't please them can you?" Jenkins said trying to break the ice.

"He's right though" said Albus.

They sat in more silence, trying not to make eye contact. Jenkins finally decided to break the silence.

"Al...I'm sorry, I shouldn't have called you and Scorpius that, it was wrong, I lost my temper." He said.

"Yeah...I shouldn't have pushed you either...I'm sorry" said Albus.

They finally made eye contact. Albus could see the remorse in his eyes.

"I'm just frustrated Al...everyone's trying to change you two and make you guys something your not." Jenkins said. 

Albus felt a sense of guilt in himself, all this pain was bleeding onto his friends. "I know....this whole thing, Delphi, the attack, the trial, all of it" he said. "We don't want this...any of it"

Jenkins also had a sense of guilt in him. "Scorpius has been running around trying to keep up with everything, I've never seen him so stressed and busy" he said.

Albus suddenly realized how much he had missed. While he spent all those weeks in the hospital wing and St Mungos, Scorpius was running around making sure everything went smoothly. He was getting his schoolwork, updating his parents, and visiting him. He felt guilt for not appreciating him enough.

"Go to him." Jenkins said. "He needs you right now, he's been struggling."

Albus realized he needed to check on Scorpius. "We'll talk later" he said, and he ran up to the dorm.

When he entered, the room was quiet , and was empty. Albus saw Scorpius in bed under the covers, and could hear little sobs. He walked over and realized for the first time he didn't know what to do. It was the first fight they had ever had.

"Scorp?" He said in a soft voice, poking Scorpius. Scorpius nudged and stayed under the covers. Albus went to the other side of Scorpius's bed, and slid in under the covers next to Scorpius. He wrapped his arm around Scorpius's waist. His body heat instantly warned Albus's hands, he loved the feeling and pulled Scorpius closer, until his blonde hair was practically in Albus's mouth.

"Hey there" said Albus.

"Hi" Scorpius said in a raspy voice.

Albus knew that Scorpius was still mad at him, and he tried thinking of ways to cheer him up. "Scorp, I'm sorry for what happened down there, it was wrong" said Albus.

Albus felt Scorpius get tighter. "Yeah it was." Scorpius said.

"I'm also Sorry...for not appreciating everything you've done for me...I wouldn't be here without you." Albus said.

Scorpius moved a little, and then he spoke. "Al...you don't have to apologize for that. As long as you're ok I'll do whatever I need to for you." He said. "As for what happened downstairs, I'm just tired of the attention. I want things to be like how they were over Christmas break, so normal and quiet"

Albus could have felt more the same. "Me too Scorp, me too." He said.

Scorpius came closer to Albus, and Albus kissed Scorpius on his neck, and held him close. 

"Hey Al....you know it's only 3 in the afternoon right?" Scorpius said.

"I like afternoon naps" Albus said.

They shared a small laugh, and together they fell asleep in each other's arms and closeness.


	22. Wild

"I need advice" said Albus. "Valentine's Day is Friday, what do I do for Scorpius?". Albus was truly stumped on what to do for this holiday, and Jenkins was equally clueless. "I dunno mate, maybe flowers?" He said.

"I don't know what he likes, or if he even likes flowers" said Albus.

They sat alone at the table in the Slytherin common room, coming up with anything they could think of.

"Oh I know! Buy him a pet!" Said Jenkins.

"I tried once, he won't take it. Too much work to take care of." Said Albus.

"Take him to dinner in Hogsmeade, maybe the three broomsticks, a candlelight dinner for two, and then you two can sneak into the forbidden forest and-"

"JENKINS!" Albus interjected.

"Look, I want this one to be special, he's done so much for me this past year and I really wanna pay him back." Said Albus.

"Have you considered going home for the weekend?" Jenkins asked.

Albus sat back in his chair and brushed his ever growing long hair out of his face. "I think our parents are tired of seeing us for a while" Albus said.

They both sat at the table, thinking of ways to impress Scorpius. Jenkins rubbed his chin, which usually meant he had an idea brewing.

"I know! Why don't you write him a book?" Jenkins said.

"Write him a book? About what?" Said Albus.

Jenkins began to get excited about his idea. "About him, about you, about you both! Get pictures out and put them together, you guys have known each other long enough! He said.

Albus thought about it and realized it wasn't such a bad idea after all. 

"That's actually a good idea, but where would I get photos from?" Albus said.

"From your dad and his dad!" Yelled Jenkins. "Put some baby photos in of you two! It'll be really cute!....no homo" said Jenkins.

"Did you really just say no homo?" Albus asked.

Jenkins looked down at his feet embarrassed and scratched his neck. "Hehe yeah, sorry mate."

Albus got up and grabbed a parchment of paper. "Alright, I'll write to Mr.Malfoy and see if I can get some photos from him, maybe some of him and his mother."

Jenkins had a look of accomplishment on his face. "My work here is done!" He said proudly.

Albus shot him a look. "Sit down, we are far from done yet" he said.

Jenkins sat back down and gave Albus a returning look. "What else is there to do? This isn't romantic enough?" He asked.

"I need to do the date still...it needs to be different" Albus said.

Jenkins rolled his eyes. "Oh for the love of Dumbledore....the book is enough." He said.

Albus shot him a glare, the same one his mother used to threaten James when he misbehaved.

"Alright, so what haven't you two done yet?" Jenkins asked.

Albus thought about it for a few minutes. "Pretty much everything I can think of." 

"I mean that's all I could think of...nothing really flying out of the park." Jenkins said.

Albus looked up, like he had an idea. "That's it Jenkins....you're a genius!" He yelled.

"I'm a genius?" Asked Jenkins confused. 

Albus got up and ran out of the common room and upstairs, taking care not to run into Scorpius, who was studying for exams in the library. He ran out of the front oak doors and down the hill to Hagrid's hut. He knocked on the door several times but no answer.

"Now what?" He thought to himself. He looked around the area to see if he could come up with any other ideas. He had none. He noticed the womping willow, just a little more down the hill, and he remembered Scorpius mentioning wanting to have a night in the Shrieking shack, but he hardly thought that was romantic. 

"I know!" He thought. "James would know what to do" he told himself. Indeed, James Potter was Casanova.

He ran back up to the school and climbed stairs, and stairs, jumped between staircases before they moved, until he reached the entrance to Gryffindor Tower.

"May I help you?" The Fat Lady Potrait asked. 

"Yes, I need to see James Potter." Albus said.

"And who may I say Is calling for him?" She asked.

"His brother Albus." He said.

She looked at him, squinting at him. "Ah your the Slytherin Potter, shame that, you ending up in Slytherin." She said.

"Actually, I prefer it to be honest" Albus said. 

She looked at him dirty. "Wait here a minute boy." She said. And she disappeared into the hills behind her.

"Well there's not really anywhere I can go." Albus said as she walked away.

5 minutes later she returned, and James was with her.

He was surprised to see Albus up near the Gryffindor Tower. "Hey Al, what brings you up here? Wanted to see where the Potter family lives?" He joked.

"Ha.ha." Albus said sarcastically. "No, I need advice on taking Scorpius out for Valentine's Day".

James looked proud that his little brother was coming to him for relationship advice.

"Ah, my young apprentice, I shall teach you the romantic affection we potters have, and how to use it, and of course, I will make sure you get laid on Valentine's Day" he said, horrifying Albus.

"James!" Albus yelled as he turned bright red.

"Well I'm sorry, I am quite honest, by the time I'm done planning your date, Scorpius won't be able to keep his hands off of you." James said.

"He can't do that anyways..." Albus mumbled.

"Anyways" said James. "First thing you gotta do is go on a romantic date, here's what you gotta do. First, do you have any plans?" 

Albus scratched his head. "Well...I thought about taking him flying...on one of Hagrid's hippogriffs" he said.

"Ah that's a sweet idea" said James. "Then what? What are you giving him?" 

"A book, some writings from me, some photos of both of us, it'll be good." Albus said.

"Great, when will you give it to him?" James asked.

"I haven't planned that yet" said Albus.

"Precisely" said James as he started pacing and running his chin. "Here's what you will do. First you'll take him flying, and then you will take him to dinner and present him the book. Then when you're done with dinner you guys sneak to the room of requirement and-" 

"JAMES!" Albus interjected. 

"It's Valentine's Day....you're getting laid." James said.

"Wait how did you know about the room of requirement?" Albus asked.

"I figured you found it, I mean Scorpius gets all giddy, you walk around with a smile on your face, and it's always after you disappear from the common room for a night. You're not in the shrieking shack since I claimed that a while ago." He said. 

Albus was surprised that James knew about the shrieking shack. "How did you know about that?" Albus asked.

"Dad told me, said you have to hit the stump" said James.

Albus knew the shrieking shack idea was now out of the equation.

"Alright, so flight, dinner, book,....how about a dance?" Albus asked.

"A dance would be good, I'm sure madam Rosmerta wouldn't mind, who's his favorite artist?" James asked.

Albus had to think...Scorpius never owned any music devices.

"He doesn't have any..." Said Albus.

James thought for a minute, pacing back and forth. He had an idea in his head. "Troye Sivan....wild." said James.

"Wild?" Asked Albus.

"Wild." Said James confidently.

"Why that one?" Asked Albus.

"How does he make you feel?" Asked James.

"Good point" said Albus.

"Alright, so for the rundown, you will borrow the bird from Hagrid, take him on a flight, and then you will go down to Hogsmeade for a romantic candlelight dinner at Three Witches, in which you will present him the little book you're making, afterwards you will give him a little dance and you'll have a goodnight. By then the hormones should be kicking in and it's back to the castle for some good love making, yeah?"said James.

"Yup." Albus said in agreement.

 

-Wednesday-

"I'm worried about Albus" Scorpius said to Rose at breakfast in the great hall. "Why, he seems fine to me?" She said.

"Well...we haven't talked much the past few days, and he's been running off to Hagrid's hut and Hogsmeade a lot lately. The weird part is he's going with Jenkins and James....he never hangs out with Jenkins and James." Scorpius said.

"Have you talked to Hagrid about it?" Rose Asked.

Scorpius looked down at his half eaten breakfast. "Yeah, he said something that he and Scorpius were cleaning up the dark forest, and something about Hogwarts business being strictly secret." Said Scorpius.

Rose took a sip of her morning tea. "Well maybe he's been busy with it, I mean Hagrid has known the potters since their grandparents came here." She said. "Heck, he was close with my parents too." She added.

"What do you think it is? It's not like him not to tell me these things." Said Scorpius.

"Probably nothing serious, I'm sure everything will be fine. He's probably clearing out the forest for Friday!" She said.

"What's Friday?" Asked Scorpius.

Rose had a look of embarrassment on her face. "Oh nothing, just...making sure the forest is clean for class!"she said.

Scorpius looked at her, trying to figure out what it was she wasn't telling him. "Rose are you ok?" He asked.

"Yep! Fine, just wonderful, peachy! I should get to class!" And off she went.

 

-Thursday Night-

Scorpius was laying in his bed when Jenkins and Albus came into the dorm room. "Where were you two at?" Scorpius asked.

"Mcgonagalls office, she wanted to know what we were doing in the dark forest." Said Jenkins, as if rehearsed.

"I heard you were helping Hagrid clean it or something?" Said Scorpius.

"We were!" Said Albus, also as if rehearsed. "She was giving us points for helping."

Scorpius was very suspicious of them both.

"What about James, was he helping too?" Scorpius asked.

"James has been taking care of Hagrid's hut, it's been a mess lately." Said Jenkins, wincing as he said it.

"Hagrid....James....clean?" Said Scorpius.

"Well yeah....it's been a little rough down there and all..." Said Albus.

Scorpius sat there, reading their faces. "What in the name of Dumbledore are you talking about?" He asked.

"I don't even know sometimes" said Jenkins.

"Are you drunk?" Asked Scorpius.

"Maybe...." Said Jenkins.

"Hey Scorp, what are you doing tommorow night? Hagrid wants you to come down to the Hut with us" said Albus.

Scorpius was now totally thrown off by this. "But Hagrid said you were busy the other day..." He said.

"We were, but we're almost done" said Albus.

"Fine, I'll go" said Scorpius.

Albus went over to Scorpius and gave him kiss on the cheek. "You'll like what you see tommorow" said Albus.

He climbed into bed, ready for the big day tommorow.

 

-Friday-

It was the first time in nearly a week that Albus had come to breakfast with Scorpius, and Scorpius was both happy and suspicious of the circumstances behind it. 

"So how was working with Hagrid?" Rose asked. 

"Interesting" said Albus. "You can tell why our parents loved visiting him. He makes you work hard though."

"So what exactly DID you do?" Asked Scorpius.

"Can't tell you, Hogwarts business, strictly secret" said Albus. "But maybe you'll get to know later."

Scorpius was now very suspicious. He had owled his father and even Mr.Potter, and he received identical letters back: "Hogwarts Business". Why would a student be charged with Hogwarts business.

"Dad says the ministry is doing well" said Albus, breaking Scorpius's thought.

"So I've heard." Said Rose. "Mum said they've been going after minor crimes now." 

The bell rang. "Well, time for transfigurations!" Said Albus. He took Scorpius's hand and they walked to class.

"Mr.Potter, I do believe you'll want to pay attention to this one." Said professor Mcgonagall. 

Albus sat up, closely paying attention. 

"Is Albus actually paying attention in class? He never does that!" Scorpius thought to himself.

Albus had finished the lesson before Scorpius, that really threw him off.

As they were leaving class, Professor Mcgonagall called Albus.

"Potter.....good luck in the forest today....try not to hit anything." She said with a smile.

Albus had a smile too.

"What did she mean by don't hit anything?" Scorpius thought.

They finished all their classes and were on the way to the Great Hall when Albus grabbed Scorpius. "We're not going to the great hall." Said Albus.

"Where are we going?" Said Scorpius surprised.

"You'll see" said Albus.

They walked out the front doors, down the hill, past Hagrid's hut and into the forest. Scorpius saw Hagrid walking towards them.

"She's all ready fer ya!" He said.

"Thanks Hagrid, for everything." Said Albus, who gave him a hug.

Hagrid went off back to the hut.

"Who's she?" Asked Scorpius.

"You'll see" said Albus.

They walked a little further, and standing near a tree, was a beautiful bird, half horse, half bird. 

"This is Greybeak." Said Albus. He approached the bird and bowed, and much to Scorpius's amazement the bird bowed back.

"Now Scorp, you do the same thing." He said. 

Scorpius nervously approached the great bird, and bowed. It looked at him odd, like it was thinking for a minute, and then, it too bowed back.

"C'mon and pet him!" Albus said, signaling him closer.

Scorpius came closer and petted the bird, taking it all its beauty. 

"Hey Scorp, hop on!" Said Albus.

Scorpius was hesitant. "Are you sure?" He asked.

"I'm sure" said Albus with a smile.

Albus hopped on first and then pulled Scorpius up. "Grab onto my waist" said Albus. Scorpius did just that, and grabbed on tight to Albus.

Albus did a light kick, and Greybeak shot off running toward the sunset, and then...they were flying. Scorpius watched as the ground disappeared below them, and they flew into the sky. The great bird flew in between the towers of Hogwarts and over the  
Lake, and over the hills that surrounded the castle. Scorpius took it all in, it was beautiful. He couldn't believe Albus had done all of this just for him. Greybeak glided along the water, and Scorpius could see their reflection.

"What do you think?" Asked Albus.

"I love it!"Scorpius said.

Albus saw the sun starting to go down, and brought Greybeak back to Hagrid's hut. They headed down the path to Hogsmeade.

"Albus, it's after dark, we have to go back." Said Scorpius nervously.

"Nope, Mcgonagall gave me one time special treatment." Said Albus.

"For what?" Asked Scorpius in amazement.

"You'll see...the catch was I had to pay attention in class today."

.....so that's why he was paying attention.

Albus and Scorpius made it to Hogmeade and headed to the Three Broomsticks. When they stepped inside, Madam Rosmerta, the bar owner was waiting.

"Mr.Potter, Mr.Malfoy, your table awaits, follow me." She said.

They followed her in the a back large dinning room. Scorpius saw the table was set and food was ready, it was also candle lit. Madam Rosemerta left the room, patting Albus on the back.

Scorpius was stunned. "Albus...I.....I..."

Albus smiled, "Happy Valentines Day Scorp", and Albus pulled him in and kissed him. Scorpius couldn't believe he had done all this for him. He kissed him back, in the most loyal way a boy can kiss his boyfriend back. 

"You hungry?" Albus asked.

"Very" said Scorpius.

They sat down and ate the dinner, which consisted of chicken, potatoes, turkey soup, and ice cream.

"I have something for you" Albus said.

"You have more for me?" Scorpius said with a smile.

"So much more" said Albus.

He gave Scorpius a small black book,  
And Scorpius opened it to see a younger Albus and himself staring back. "This....was from our first year!" He said.

"Yup." Albus said.

Scorpius flipped through the pages, and saw baby pictures of himself and Albus, photos of him and his father,  
And his mother, photos of his  
Mother, photos of Albus growing up, and photos from their many years at Hogwarts. The last one was from the Christmas at the Weasleys and their coming outs.

"Al I...I don't know what to say!" Scorpius said. "I've never gotten anything like this before...it's amazing."

"I'm really happy you like it, our dads went nuts looking for pictures of us, your dad had a bunch of you and your mother together" said Albus.

"Thank you Al...." Scorpius said.

"Your welcome Scorp" Albus said.

They embraced tightly. "Wanna dance?" Asked Albus.

Scorpius looked at him shocked. "You don't dance." He said.

Albus laughed, "well tonight I do." He said.

He took Scorpius's hand, and flicked his wand, music started playing. They started to slow dance to the music.

"Wild....I love this song" said Scorpius.

"You know this song?" Albus asked.

"Of course, I used to listen to it when I Would think of you" said Scorpius.

Albus gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Well....you do drive me wild." Albus said.

"You're driving me wild right now..." Said Scorpius.

Scorpius rested his head into Albus's chest. "I love you Al." 

"I love you too" Albus said.

They danced, and when they were done, they thanked Madam Rosemerta and headed back to the castle, making one more stop. 

"It's also requirement night isn't it, Al?" Scorpius said.

"It most certainly is." Said Albus with a smile.

 

Scorpius laid in the bed, and felt Albus all over him, and for the first time, he didn't care what happened anymore. He was happy.

"Al...." Scorpius said.

Albus looked up. "What's wrong, are you ok?" He asked.

Scorpius looked, and his grey eyes got big. "Go rough....it's a special occasion." Scorpius said trying not to laugh.

Albus kissed him. "And I'll never ever hurt you." He said.

 

The next morning James and Jenkins were moping through the hallways. They passed the room of requirement and caught Albus and Scorpius sneaking out of it. They greeted them both and they skipped on, happy.

James turned to Jenkins.

"Well at least someone got laid last night."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm usually listening to Troye Sivan when writing, so I had to incorporate one of his songs into here hehe.


	23. Memories

Albus and Scorpius were sitting on the bed in their dorm, looking over the photos in the book Albus had made Scorpius for Valentine's Day..

"What's the story with this one?" Albus asked, pointing to a photo of a little blonde boy, no older than 4, running around the yard with a sword.

"I was pretending to be a dragon slayer" said Scorpoius hiding his face. Albus laughed. "You looked adorable Scorp" he said.

They flipped through the pages and came to one with Draco, Astoria, and a 8 year old Scorpius starting back. "I remember this one" Scorpius said. "It was the day that I had learned my first spell. Dad wanted to get a family  
Photo for some reason."

Albus scanned the photo, and saw Scorpius smiling happily with his mother and father, his mother was a beautiful woman, and Albus could see what features Scorpius inherited from her.

"I miss her" said Scorpius. "Things were so much more...simple back then." He rested his head on Albus'shoulder and flipped to another page. The next photograph was a picture of Scorpius standing in front of The Hogwarts Express. 

"Hey! This is from the day we met!" Albus said. Scorpius had a small smile. "Yup, I remember that day, we got there early to take this picture" Scorpius said.

"Seems like ages ago, we were so young" Albus said.

"And stupid" Scorpius added

Albus laughed "hey I didn't think destroying the world was that bad" he said. Scorpius shot him an eye, and Albus took the hint.

They looked through more pages until they found the section where Albus's photos began. "Hey we don't gotta look at these do we?" Said Albus looking embarrassed.

"Are you kidding! I've been waiting all day for this!" Said Scorpius.

The first photo was of Albus in the hospital, a day after being born. "Look at you!" Scorpius yelled. Albus rolled his eyes, "yeah yeah whatever" he said. The next photo was of a small child, no older than 2, attempting to hold baby Albus. 

"Is that James?!" Said Scorpius. Albus took a look at the photo. "Yup, that's him" he said. "Dad says James was being protective of me....I say he was trying to drop me on my head" said Albus. Scorpius laughed, he always knew Albus and James had a interesting relationship.

Scorpius found another photo of a 5 year old Albus running around the yard, and smiling at the camera. "You were so cute!" Scorpius said. "I'd like to think I still am" said Albus. Scorpius nudged him, "of you are" he said.

As they looked through the photos one that came across surprised Scorpius. It was the photo of Albus at the quidditch World Cup. "Is that Victor Krum?" Scorpius said excitedly. Albus looked, "yeah, dad is old friends with him so he introduced him to me before the match" he said.

"That's awesome!" Said Scorpius. Albus shrugged his shoulders. "I guess, the best part of that day was when mum nearly knocked out Rita Skeeter" said Albus.

"No way!" Scorpius said. "What happened?". Albus laughed, "Well what happened was Rita had been writing about our family and had published a book about us, we'll mum was working on a story for the quibbled and well....yeah"

"That's awesome, what did your dad say?" Scorpius asked. "He said this is why he doesn't argue with her" Albus said laughing.

They flipped through more pages, and found another picture of James and Albus, this time, James holding baby Lilly. "That was the day James and dad were interviewed for the Daily Prophet, it was a story on his life after the battle of Hogwarts" Albus said. Scorpius looked at the photo, going from James, to Albus, to Harry.

"Are you and James close?" Scorpius asked. He had never really asked Albus about the closeness between him and his brother, he just assumed they had a normal brotherly relationship.

"Yeah" said Albus. "There was a period of time when we didn't talk, schedules just could work out, but we've started talking again, never realized how much we didn't until I was almost gone." Albus seemed upset suddenly, and Scorpius felt bad for asking. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up any bad feelings or such." He said.

Albus waved him off. "No, it's fine Scorp, just never realized how much me and James have missed over the past few years. We were so close for the longest time, and now look at us." Albus said.

Scorpius played with the tips of Albus's long hair. "

"You know your brother loves you very much" Scorpius said. Albus again shrugged his shoulders, "Yeah i know" he said. Albus really had missed his brother, he really did miss the talks they would have, and he truly missed the moments they would have together to just be brothers. If there was one family member that James feared losing over coming out as gay, it was James. Instead, James had instead embraced Albus with open arms. James's relationship with Scorpius was also like a brother, and after James had gotten used to him, he would hang out with him more, especially after the attack on Albus. Scorpius thought for a few minutes and then came up with an idea. "Hey Al, why don't you and James have a guys night out?" he said. Albus sat back on the pillow and thought about it, he liked the idea of it. It had been a while since Albus and James had a guys night out. "I guess I'll talk to him at dinner tonight. Albus said. 

 

Scorpius tugged Albus's shoulder and laid down, this was their afternoon to do nothing. "James can have you later, you're mine for now" said Scorpius. Albus jumped to the last page of the book, and looking back at them were themselves, in a romantic kiss.

Albus and Scorpius woke up a few hours later and headed down to the great hall for dinner. When they entered they spotted James sitting with the other Gryffindors. "I'll get us a seat at the Slytherin table, go talk to your brother" Scorpius told Albus. Albus walked down the aisle to where his brother sat at the table and tapped him on the shoulder. James turned around, surprised to see his brother standing there. "Hey Al, whats going on?" James asked

"Nothing, I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to do something tonight, I know they exended the hours we're allowed out on weekends, so i was wondering if maybe you wanted to go to the three broomsticks for a butterbeer, just you and me tonight." said Albus. James looked surprised at the offer. "Really, just you and me tonight?" he asked. Albus nodded. "What about Scorpius?" James asked. "His idea, actually" Albus said. James thought about it for a minute and and agreed to go. "I'll meet you in the entrance hall." James told him, and he went back to eating his dinner. Albus headed back over to the Slytherin table where Scorpius sat waiting. "What did he say?" Scorpius asked upon seeing albus return. "He said we'll head out in 10 minutes." Albus told him. Albus sat down and and grabbed some food from the table. Albus quickly ate his dinner, and when he saw James head towards the great hall, he followed.

James was waiting by the big oak doors, and Albus ran over to him. "Hey, you ready to go?" James asked. "Of course" said Albus. They walked down to the village, discussing everything from quidditch, to school life. James would actually graduate this year after failing his N.E.W.Ts the year prior. "You know Aunt Hermione actually went to Hogwarts for 8 years right?" James said looking proud. Albus had known that his father and uncle ron had only completed 6 years at Hogwarts, since the 7th was during the second wizarding war when the school was under Voldemort's control. Neither his father nor his uncle went back for their final year, and it made him kinda proud to know his brother was trying to finish school and get a career. They made their way to the three broomsticks and sat down at a table. "So what brought on the sudden guys night out"? James asked Albus as he took a sip of his butterbeer.

"I guess I kinda missed hanging out with you, I mean me and Scorpius are boyfriends, but sometimes i need some non romantic time with my brother to be honest." Albus said. "Damn right it's non romantic time with me" James joked. "I aint that desperate." They sat and talked more about school life, and then James made the talk serious. "So when are you gonna ask him?" James asked. "About what?" Albus said confused. "Don't act like a confused baby Al, you know what im talking about." James said. "When are you gonna ask Scorpius the big question?" Albus was taken back by this question. "Not for a while, I mean we still have one more year of Hogwarts left, we aren't ready of marriage yet" said Albus. James took another sip of his butterbeer. "It's alright Al, things take time, but what are your plans after hogwarts?" James asked. Albus took a sip of his butterbeer, and then another. "We're getting a flat in London, me and him." Albus said. James looked a little surprised at this. "Whats your plan for income?" he asked. Albus shrugged his shoulders. "The plan is for me to write books, and he would put them in our library." he said. James laughed at the idea. "Al, Scorpius is destined to be a librarian, but you….your career i believe is in journalism." James said. Albus tapped his glass in thought. "Journalism? I don't know" he said.

"Someone needs to get Rita Skeeter out of office, and if its not mum, its gotta be you….you're the second Potter chosen one!" James said tapping Albus. Albus and James drank their butterbeers, and for the first time in a long time, enjoyed the night out together. Just two brothers.


	24. Poisoned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains a scene that is semi-incestuous, read at your own risk

James awoke in the middle of the night to Albus standing next to his bed. "Al...what's wrong?" He asked. "I couldn't sleep" Albus said. He looked really tired, and James knew something was up.

"You sure that's it Al? You look miserable." James said, brushing his hair out of his face.

"I can't sleep alone...can I sleep with you?" Albus asked.

James looked around, the firm was empty. "Yeah I don't see why not" he said.

Albus climbed into bed next to him, and James rolled over, facing away. He was just about to fall asleep when he felt Albus touch him. "Must have fallen asleep" he thought to himself.

Except his hand kept moving, and it was moving down towards his thigh. James sat up and turned to Albus wildly. "Albus what the hell are you doing?" He yelled.

Albus looked at him half surprised, half upset. "I'm feeling really alone Jamie, it's nice to be near you." He said.

James was very weirded out by their current situation. "Albus....I'm your brother....I'm straight...but I'm your brother....what are you trying to do?" James said, trying to catch his breath.

Albus looked sad now. "Jamie...I was trying to make you happy" he said.

James was seriously confused and grossed out. "Why are you calling me Jamie, you haven't called me that since we were kids!" Said James.

Albus sat up in bed "You always let me call you that when I slept with you at night" Albus got close to James. "I was always your Albus, and your were always my Jamie"

Before James could stop it, Albus locked his lips with his. James wanted to throw Albus off....but he liked it. He tried to get the thought of it out of his head, this was Albus, his brother! This was the definition of wrong.

When Albus broke away, James sat there stunned. What was happening to him?

Albus threw James back down on the bed...and James felt helpless. He wanted to tell Albus to stop, this wasn't supposed to happen. He felt Albus going lower down his body, but he didn't want to stop him.

"ALBUS!" A voice yelled.

James turned and saw Scorpius standing in the doorway. James was horrified, it was wrong enough to be caught doing sexual acts with his brother, it was worse that his boyfriend was the one that found him. 

"Scorpius...I don't know what's happening, I don't feel like making him stop, I don't know why!" James yelled.

Scorpius walked over to James and Albus. James watched as Scorpius came over and locked his lips with his own.

"What in the name of Dumbledore is happening" James thought to himself.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!" a voice yelled. 

James looked over and saw his father standing in the door. "You're a disgrace to this family, how dare you lay your hands on your brother like that, what kind of scum creature are you?!" Harry yelled.

James suddenly felt sick, and he started screaming.

 

"JAMES JAMES WAKE UP!" A voice yelled. "JAMES YOU'RE HAVING A NIGHTMARE!"

James woke up and sat up in bed, he was back in the Gryffindor dorm, his roommates all standing next to him, and he himself covered in sweat. 

"James are you ok?" His roommate asked.

James had the urge to cry, and tears came running down his eyes. It was a nightmare he knew, he knew it was something that he would never do or like, and something that would never happen in real life. However, he felt so disgusted about the dream, and he felt like he hurt Albus in real life.

 

"It was...so wrong.....so wrong" James said.

"What was it?" Another roommate asked.

James felt it coming, and suddenly, he threw up on the floor.

 

Hundreds of miles away, Harry Potter woke up in pain, his scar was aching.

Ginny sat up in bed with Harry. "What's wrong? Is everything ok?" She asked. 

"No, somethings wrong, somethings wrong with one of the kids" Harry said.

"Is it Albus?" Ginny asked.

"No, I think it's James" Harry said.

"What is it?" She asked.

Harry put on his glasses and turned on the bedroom light. "I don't know, but something isn't right, something is bothering him."

"Go to Hogwarts in the morning, I'm sure they'll be fine until then. They're surrounded by all of their friends, they'll be fine" Ginny said.

Harry sat down back in bed, but couldn't fall back to sleep.

 

 

"Poisoned?!" Albus yelled in the hospital wing. "Mr.Potter calm down" madam Pomfrey told him. "James will be fine, he just mixed something he shouldn't have, it very well could have been a love potion!" 

James had been brought to hospital wing in the middle of the night, after he couldn't stop throwing up. At first, Madam Pomfrey thought it was flu symptoms, however she noticed soon enough that it appeared to be symptoms of poisoning.

"Who could have done this?" Scorpius asked. 

"Probably nobody" madam Pomfrey said. "James here doesn't seem to have a good work ethic around potions".

"What was the potion?" Albus asked.

Madam Pomfrey was making up a concoction at her desk. "It appeared to be a combination of a love potion and sleep potion" she said.

Albus went over to James. "Hey James, you awake?"

James opened his eyes and looked at Albus. 

"Al....Scorp....I'm sorry..." James said with a broken voice.

"For what James, what are you sorry for?" Albus asked.

James took a few breaths and then spoke. "I had a dream....it was wrong....so wrong Al...." 

Albus patted his brothers hand. "You're my brother James, you can tell me anything." Albus said.

James looked at Albus and then Scorpius. He took another deep breath.

"I had a dream that you...and me...and Scorpius...we...." 

Albus raised a brow, and James looked into his emerald green eyes.

"We did stuff, wrong stuff. I don't want you to look at me different Al...it was so horrible" James said getting worked up.

"James, it was a dream, you were under the effects of a love potion, it's ok. We all know none of us, except for me and Scorpius feel that way about each other." Albus said.

James took a deep sigh of relief. "Thanks Al" he said.

Albus and Scorpius let James rest and left the hospital wing, surprised to run into Harry in the hallway. 

"We have got to stop meeting up in the part of the castle" Harry said while hugging Albus.

"Why are you here?" Albus asked him.

"Your brother, just wanted to make sure he's ok." Harry said.

"He was poisoned" Albus told him.

Harry stopped and thought about something for a minute, Albus assumed he was mapping out all possibilities for how that could have happened.

"Right. I should go meet Madam Pomfrey" he said, and he disappeared into the hospital wing.

"Do you think James will be ok?" Scorpius asked.

Albus was worried, and he couldn't hide it. "I think so, but who would want to harm James? He wouldn't hurt a fly!" He said.

Scorpius rubbed Albus's shoulder as they walked down the hallway. "It could have been an accident Al, it is possible that he just screwed up in potions class" he said.

Albus chose to believe that, at least for the moment.

 

"Was it intentional or accidental?" Harry asked Madam Pomfrey. She had a worried face on, something Harry didn't want to see again.

"I don't know Mr.Potter, it may have been an accident, it's not uncommon. It also could have been an ex love, I hear Mr.Potter here is quite the heartbreaker" she said.

"So I've hear said Harry. "What was the dream he had?" 

Madam Pomfrey looked at him. "Perhaps this is a discussion we should have in my office" she said.

They both headed into her office and Harry sat in a chair, and Madam Pomfrey behind her desk. Harry realized he had never been here ever.

 

"The dream was about your son and his boyfriend committing sexual acts on James." She said

Harry was shocked by this. "Al and Scorpius? That would never happen" Harry said quickly.

Madam Pomfrey raised her hand. "Oh believe me, I know. I know those three very well, it definitely will never happen. No, somebody wanted to get into your sons head and upset him." She said.

Harry was confused. "Why would somebody go after James? He's out of Hogwarts after this year" he asked.

"Mr.Potter....I've treated your family for over 30 years....after a while I gave up" said madam Pomfrey.

Harry looked down at the desk. "Will he recover?" Harry asked.

"Oh yes, he'll be back in class tomorrow." She said.

Harry felt relieved. "Good, about time we got some good news." He said.

When Harry stepped back out into the hospital wing, James was sitting up in bed.

"How you feeling son?" Harry asked.

James gave him a look that he always gave when he was sick. "Not too good, what happened....Al said something about poisoned?"

Harry nodded. "James, somebody tried poisoning you...do you remember anything?" He asked.

James tried thinking really hard. "I pissed off a lot of girls" he said.

Harry laughed, "well, I guess you take my side of the family every now and then" he said patting James on the leg.

"Dad...." James said in a sad voice. "Is Albus ok?" 

Harry was a little surprised by this question. "Of course, why wouldn't he be?" He asked.

James looked ashamed of himself. "I had a dream last night...."

Harry cut him off. "James....it was just a dream, it was intentionally done to you to make you feel like this. Al and Scorpius are fine, they're just as worried as we were."

James felt relieved to hear this from his father, and he felt himself passing out again. 

Harry began to leave when he turned around to Madam Pomfrey. "Yes Mr.Potter?" She said upon seeing him.

"Madam Pomfrey....it's been a pleasure seeing you so much lately....but I seriously hope this is the last time I see you for a while" said Harry.

"I agree" she said with a smile.

With that, Harry turned to the door, and left the hospital wing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got through this chapter quicker than I thought I would! Poor James! The potters can't seem to get a break!


	25. Bulgarian Black Widow

It had been nearly two weeks since James had left the hospital wing, and he refused to come out of Gryffindor Tower. Harry had tried on many attempts to see him, but James refused to let him in, leading to Harry getting into arguments with the fat lady.

Albus and Scorpius had been sitting with Rose during their meals in the great hall. It was the longest they had ever spent at the Gryffindor table, and it was an odd sight to see two Slytherins amongst the scarlet and gold.

"He's still locked up there?" Albus asked, eating his potatoes.

"Yes, everyone's tried to get him to come out, he refuses to leave, heck he's refusing to leave the room!" Said Rose.

Albus felt helpless in helping his older brother. Something about his dream had scared him to the point of never wanting to come out of the room again.

"Have they found out who did it?" Scorpius asked.

Rose looked around the table, scanning to see if anyone was listening, and whispered into his ear.

"No, but they think it was someone from Gryffindor, the enemy is within our own house." She said.

Albus looked around at everyone at the table. He looked at all the girls and began adding up all the ones James had a fling with. "Oh boy...that's half of Gryffindor" Albus said embarrassed. Rose rolled her eyes, "exactly" she said. "It's no wonder someone wanted to get to him." 

"I don't think they intended to poison him though" Scorpius said. "People don't force their exs to have dreams about siblings while their body suffers"

Rose looked concerned. "I know, that's what scares me. After what happened to Albus and all.....somethings not right." She said.

Albus looked alarmed. "You don't think....someone else has snuck in do you?" He said.

"No, but I also don't believe that a student could create such a toxic concoction." Said Rose.

"Then who did?" Albus asked.

Rose looked determined and Albus could tell she was thinking hard.

"Someone who knows dark potions." She said.

Albus rolled his eyes. "That's a lot of people, heck even Slughorn knows them"

Scorpius and Rose sat up and shot the same look at each other.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Said Scorpius.

Rose looked excited, "of course! Why didn't I think of that before!" She yelled.

Albus was confused. "Uhmm hello? Anybody wanna tell me what they're thinking?" He said.

Scorpius and Rose got up and took off towards the entrance hall, towed behind by Albus. "Hey wait up!" Albus yelled.

They ran down to the dungeons to Slughorn's classroom, where he was happily brewing one of his own potions, he jumped at seeing the trio come running into his classroom.

"Merlins beard! I do think you're quite early for class yes?" He said.

"Professor, we need to talk to you about James Potter!" Rose said.

"Ah yes, Mr.Potter had that terrible interaction with a Bulgarian Black Widow potion" Slughorn said.

Albus was surprised at the simple knowledge. "Bulgarian black Widow? What's that?" He asked.

Slughorn stopped brewing the potion, looked around for a minute and found his potions book. "Ah yes, the Bulgarian black widow potion, is a powerful potion, it can cause one to fall into deep sleep, however he dreams they have often are of the victim having unnatural feelings for a family member" Slughorn explained.

"So, in James' case it was me" said Albus. "What are the after effects?" He's asked.

Slughorn looked a little off balance. "Well Mr.Potter....nobody knows" he said.

The trio shot a confused look at each other. "How does nobody know?" Scorpius asked.

Slughorn looked down at his book again. "Because nobody has survived an encounter with the black widow potion. I'm afraid that had your brother not been woken up by his roommates, it could have been fatal" he said.

Albus felt his heart sink into his stomach. First it was him, then it was James.

"What does the potion do exactly?" Scorpius asked.

Slughorn had a cautious face, after the incident with Tom Riddle nearly 70 years prior, he was always cautious of what he told his students.

 

"The Bulgarian Black Widow Potion, is used to put one to sleep" he starts slowly. "When they reach deep sleep, they will have a dream, usually a romantic or sexual one involving another family member. During this dream, another member will find them and shame them, and all their worst fears come to life. They are also immobile, so they cannot move in the dream it is almost...." Slughorn stopped

".....Rape." Rose said quietly.

Slughorn nodded. "Yes, Miss Weasley, it is almost considered rape. The victim will be unable to wake, causing the potion to interact, as they're heart speeds up, the poison spreads and it kills them slowly." 

Everyone sat their in silence, processing what they had just heard 

"Why...how is someone able to purchase it?" Scorpius asked.

Slughorn looked a little surprised at the question. "Oh dear boy, you cannot purchase it, in fact you cannot even brew it. It is illegal and all documents on how to brew it are destroyed. Durmstrang was the last school to teach it, even they knew it was too dark for them." He said.

"Professor, how would somebody get their hands on it?" Albus asked.

"Unfortunately, there is a dark market for such horrible potions" Slughorn said. "Voldemort may be long dead, but there are still people out there who are crazy in their own minds, just step into Knockturn Alley and you can see." 

"Do you think it's possible that's where somebody got the potion, Professor?" Rose asked.

 

"Miss Weasley...there are things that go in Knockturn Alley that we do not want to know, but I do not believe so. This potion was fresh, it came from Hogsmeade" Slughorn said.

"How do you know?" Asked Albus.

"We found the bottle in the great hall, we believe somebody put the poison in your brothers food." Said Slughorn.

A voice came from out of nowhere. "ALL STUDENTS PLEASE REPORT TO THE MAIN HALL"

"We have an intercom?" Rose asked. 

"I keep saying that!" Scorpius yelled.

The trio made their way back to the great hall, which was now packed with students. Rose made her way to the Gryffindor table and Albus and Scorpoius to the Slytherin. "What do you reckon this is about?" Scorpius asked. "James" Albus said quietly.

Professor Mcgonagall stepped up to the podium. "You're attention please!" She said, which caused the whole hall to fall to silence.

"As many of you are aware, several weeks ago, there was an incident that invoked a student being poisoned. This is a serious matter, and until it is solved, in afraid all visits to Hogmeade will be suspended"

The hall erupted in wave of boos and yells.

"SILENCE!" Mcgonagall yelled, and again, the hall fell to silence.

"I do not know who is behind such a terrible and heinous act, but do know this....if you do not turn yourself in, you will have a one way trip home on the Hogwarts Express when I find out." She said. 

The hall was silent. "Now please welcome Mrs Hermione Granger-Weasley, the Minister of Magic" 

The hall erupted into applause. "Aunt Hermione? Why's she here?" Albus said to Scorpius.

Hermione stepped up to the podium. "Thank you for that warm welcome professor, now I'll get straight to business" she said. "A student was poisoned with a powerful potion called Bulgarian Black Widow Potion, a very powerful, and fate poison that causes the victim to suffer greatly before death." 

There were murmurs in the hall.

"Now this potion is outlawed by both The Ministry of Magic, and North American Magical Congress. It is extremely rare to come by, and all brewing recipes have been destroyed" she took a deep breath. "Whoever poisoned the student last week, is in this hall right now, I'm more than likely looking at you" 

More murmurs in the hall.

"The headmistress and I have reached a deal, if you turn yourself in, within the next week. You will not be expelled, under the condition that you alert us as to where you got the poison from" 

Rose, at the Gryffindor table, started scanning faces, looking to see who was out of the ordinary.

"We do not believe, whoever you are, that you mean to inflict any real harm, however that is what has happened. We need to know gave you that poison, and what they looked like. This is bigger than you may think."

Hermione finished her remarks and stepped down from the podium. The hall was silent. "Very well, back to class everyone" Mcgonagall said.

The trio left the great hall, and for the first time in a long time, they didn't have a plan to find out what happened. One thing was for sure though, the enemy was within the walls, and the true enemy, was lurking just outside them.


	26. Detective Work

Albus laid in bed staring at the ceiling of the room of requirement, lost in the moment, he couldn't focus on anything else. Scorpius lay across his chest, sleeping peacefully. Albus played with his hair, brushing it softly to the side. It was almost a week since Mcgonagall gave the ultimatum, and yet nobody had come forward yet. Albus began to have a fear that whoever was attacking him and his family would attack Scorpius next.

Whoever these people were, they were dangerous, and what's worse is they were unknown. Felix Crouch had no records, no records of birth, no records of parents, or siblings. Harry had spent months trying to dig up information, and nothing was found. Albus was always watchful now, he hadn't let his guard down since that day in the Great Hall, and he didn't want that date bestowed on anyone else.

What was happening to James, really killed him inside. Albus and James had always had a close relationship, and now James locked himself in the Gryffindor common room. Albus knew the forced dream had taken a toll on James's health. His roommates would relay the news back to Albus.

The stress was getting to Albus, and at night, Albus was having trouble sleeping through all of it. He waited a long while for this requirement night, to explore Scorpius's body, and the feeling he had during love making, that would make him feel all was right in the world. The need to blow off steam was real, and Scorpius knew it too. Albus had become concerned after their session tonight, he had been rougher than usual on Scorpius, but Scorpius didn't seem to mind.

Albus began to realize he was feeling what his father always felt, family and friends before self, the problem being he didn't know who the target was or what they wanted, or worse, who was next.

He looked down at Scorpius, sleeping  
Peacefully, his hair brushed to the side, thanks to Albus. He couldn't help but admire him, he had grown so much. Albus knew he would have to do some detective work, and it would start the next day. He finally felt his eyes getting heavy, and soon he too had fallen asleep.

The next morning, Albus felt a poking from Scorpius.

"Psst"

Albus slowly opened his eyes. A very naked Scorpius was standing in front of him.

"Good morning?" Albus said half asleep.

"Al....where are my clothes?" Scorpius asked frustrated.

Albus sat up and looked around. "Apparently not on you....did you check the wardrobe?" He said.

Scorpius looked around the room wildly. "We have a wardrobe?" He asked.

"Last time we were here you said we needed one, so I made one" said Albus.

Scorpius found the wardrobe in the corner, he ran over and found his clothes nearly hung up. "Thanks Al, was starting to get a little cold" said Scorpius.

Albus got up out of bed and walked over to the fireplace, the warmth felt so good against the cold air in the room. Scorpius walked over and tossed Albus his clothes.

"Ready for some detective work?" Scorpius asked.

Albus was, but in truth, he wished he didn't have to. "Of course, we gotta find all of his girlfriends today." Albus said.

Scorpius seemed more excited about it. "Yup! All 20 of them! It's gotta be one of them!" He said.

"We divide it by house, and don't forget Rose is with us too" said Albus, putting his pants on.

"I'll take Hufflepuff and Slytherin" said Scorpius. 

"I guess I'll take Ravenclaw, and Rose can get Gryffindor" said Albus.

Albus felt a sense of depression sweep over him. Something Scorpius noticed instantly.

"Hey Al....you ok?" Scorpius asked.

Albus turned back toward the fire. "Yeah...I'm fine." He said.

"....and I'm sorry for last night, Scorp"

Scorpius was surprised, "what do you mean? Sorry for what?" Scorpius asked.

"I was rough last night....I went very hard on you.....I got carried away" Albus said lowly.

"Al...you don't have to apologize" Scorpius said laughing. "It was fun, I told you it was ok....my ass on the other hand..."

Albus laughed for the first time in almost a week, this is why he loved Scorpius, the dorky little blonde boy he met on the Hogwarts express 6 years ago, he was always there for him, no matter what the situation.

They snuck out of the room of requirement and hurried down the steps towards the Great Hall, spotting Rose sitting at the Gryffindor table, she noticed them instantly strolling up to her.

"What are you two smirking at?" She asked.

"Nothing why?" Albus said.

"You two look overly happy today, anyways, I have a lead" Rose said.

Albus and Scorpius sat down, grabbing some bagels in the process. "What do you got?" Albus asked.

Rose pulled out a piece of paper with 20 names, and markings next to each one.

"Don't ask me how I got it, but these are the girls James has been fooling around with" she started.

"Holy crap...your brothers a man whore" Scorpius interjected.

"Tell me about" Albus said, rolling his eyes.

"Guys...can we focus on the situation at hand?" Rose said annoyed.

"Yeah, sorry" Albus said.

"Alright, so Jane Jacobs from Slytherin, and Fran Shankly from Gryffindor are the only two girls that James has had contact with the past few weeks, both of them left on bad terms" Rose said.

"I sense a but coming" Albus said.

"But....both of them aernt going to talk to us. They know who we are" Rose said.

"They don't know who I am!" Scorpius said.

"Yes they do" Albus and Rose said in unison.

"Wait! I know someone they could talk to!" Scorpius said excitedly.

"Who else?" Rose asked.

"Gary Jenkins! He listens to everyone's problems, some people think he should have been put in Hufflepuff" Said Scorpius.

"Why wasn't he?" Asked Rose.

"He told the sorting hat he hated Hufflepuff so he ended up in Slytherin" Albus said.

Rose looked impressed. "Well then...I'll keep that in mind...now let's go talk to him." She said.

"We'll go talk to him...he knows us best" said Albus.

"Excuse me Al?" Rose said offended.

Scorpius took a bite of his bagel, waiting for a family fight.

"I'm just saying, maybe we should....I mean he is in our house...." Said Albus.

"Albus, why do you divide everything by house?" She said. "What has gotten into you lately, why are you acting so aggressively lately?" 

Albus went to say something and caught himself. The stress was really getting to him. "I'm sorry, you're right, Jenkins just knows us better." Albus said.

"Fine..." Rose said still annoyed.

Albus and Scorpius went over to the Slytherin table and found Jenkins eating his ham and eggs. "I sincerely hoped you washed your hands before coming down" he said upon seeing Albus and Scorpius.

"Oh shush" Albus said.

"We have a proposition for you" Scorpius said.

"Big words Scorpius, what's up?" Jenkins said.

"We need you to talk to Jane Jacobs about James, we think she may have been the one to poison James" Albus said.

"Impossible" Jenkins said sternly, something that surprised Albus and Scorpius. "How do you know?" Scorpius asked.

"Her and James made up, and she can't go to Hogsmeade, her parents wouldn't let her" Jenkins said.

"That leaves Fran Shankly...." Said Albus.

"That's Roses territory....." Said Scorpius.

"It looks like she's already on it" said Albus, watching the Gryffindor table.

Scorpius turned around and saw Rose had moved, and was now sitting next to Fran.

"What do you reckon they're talking about?" Scorpius asked.

"I don't know...but she sure seems interested." Albus said.

They watched as Rose and Fran got up and left the room. "Do we follow?" Scorpius asked. "No....not yet" Albus said.

They both decided to go for a walk, and ended up walking near Hagrid's hut. Hand in hand, they walked and admired the scenery.

"I'd love to live out here" Scorpius said.

"It'd be beautiful" said Albus. "It's so peaceful, so quiet."

"I'm sure the London flat will be good for now" Scorpius said. "But maybe in the future"

Scorpius threw his arms around Albus. "Things are gonna be amazing when we're on our own" he said.

Albus smiled, "yeah, I think they're gonna be" he said.

Scorpius kissed him. "Al...you need to learn to stop worrying about so much" he said

"Scorp...I'm trying...but someone out there is trying to harm my family and I don't know who it is" said Albus.

"You don't know who they are because they're cowards" Scorpius said. "They're scared of being discovered, that's a coward Al"

Albus had never thought about it like that. Was this mysterious person a coward? They may be, but they had no problem coming after Albus.

"Scorp....that night in the hospital..." Albus began. "I don't know who or what was there that night. But I could tell they wernt there to make friends with me" 

"What do you mean?" Scorpius said with concern.

"Scorp....he wanted to harm me, I know it." Said Albus.

"We got there in time Al, nobody hurt you" said Scorpius.

"I know.....but now they went after James, and I'm scared they'll go after you too" Albus said.

There was silence between them.

"I know Al. I'm ready for it." Scorpius said.

"I won't let them hurt you" Albus said pulling Scorpius close.

"We'll get through this together, we can do it" Scorpius said.

They headed back to the castle and found Rose waiting for them near the staircase.

"Albus, you need to see James." Rose said.

"What did you learn from Fran?" Scorpius asked.

"Absolutely nothing, she wouldn't talk and ran off." Rose said.

"Well let's go find her!" Albus said frustrated.

"No Al, you need to talk to James, I'll bring you up to the common room" Rose said.

"I'll be in the library....got some homework to do" Scorpius said.

Albus and Rose headed up towards Gryffindor Tower, they reached the fat lady portrait at entered the Gryffindor Common Room. It was the first time Albus had been here, and he instantly noticed how much brighter it was than the Slytherin Dungeon.

"It's nice up here" Albus said.

"You can get used to it" said Rose. "The dorms are up here". 

They went up a spiral staircase until they reached the dorms. They stopped at the door which led to James's room.

"Al...he's not doing good, just be ready for how he looks." Said Rose.

Albus opened the door and entered the circular room, he saw James standing by the window. He had lost several pounds, his clothes now hanged off of him. His face was sunken in a little, and his hair was really long. He had facial hair growing, and he looked really tired.

"Hey" Albus said, breaking the silence.

James turned to him, surprised to see him. "Al! Surprise seeing you up here." Said James.

"Yeah, I'm surprised myself....how you feeling?" Albus asked, sitting down on James's bed.

James looked out the window. "I don't know Al....things have just been bothering me." He said.

"James....if I told you right now that I wanted to have sex with you...how would you feel?" Albus said suddenly.

James looked at him in horror "Albus! Heck no! That's disgusting!" James yelled.

"Then why are you so worried?" Albus asked.

He had James right where he wanted him. "James....it's not me that you're upset about. You were violated James" Albus said.

Albus saw that information sink in to James.

"I know Al....I can't imagine what it feels like in real life....that there's people out there so evil." James said.

"You know what you were poisoned with?" Albus asked.

"I heard some sort of poison" said James.

"Bulgarian Black Widow potion, and congrats, you're the only one to survive it. The third potter boy who lived" Albus said.

James laughed, and it made Albus feel good. To finally see his brother laugh after a rough couple of weeks felt so good.

"So who did it?" James asked.

Albus felt embarrassed to tell his brother he didn't know. "I don't know James....whoever it was poisoned your food" he said.

James seemed to be thinking pretty hard. "I don't know, it could have been when I ran to the bathroom. A lot of girls hate me" he said.

The door to the room swung open, and Rose, out of breath, stood in the door frame. "Sorry to interrupt, but Scorpius got a confession out of her!" She yelled.

James looked at Albus, impressed. "Damn...little Scorpius knows his stuff" he said. 

They all headed down to Mcgonagalls office and when they entered saw Scorpius standing, and a crying Fran Shankly sitting in front of the seat. 

"JAMES! IM SO SORRY!" Fran yelled, running over and embracing James tightly.

"Fran? It was you?" Said a confused James.

"Miss Shankly we are not done yet" said a very angry Professor Mcgonagall. 

Fran sat back down and after sobbing for a good two minutes began answering questions.

"Now Miss Shankly, where did you get the poison?" Asked Mcgonagall.

"In Hogsmeade...it was free." said Fran. "The man told me it was only a love potion, nothing more! I thought it would be a simple revenge prank on James!" Said Fran.

"What were you seeking revenge for?" Mcgonagall asked.

"He forgot about our lunch date!" Fran yelled.

Rose rolled her eyes, Scorpius looked at James, and Albus put his hands over his face. James meanwhile scratched his head in embarrassment.

"And who was the person who gave you the poison?" Mcgonagall asked.

"I don't know, he wore a hood! A dark hood, and an old voice!" She yelled.

Albus looked at Scorpius. "A dark hood....Scorp....a dark hood" Albus said.

"Remember....we're in this together" Scorpius said.


	27. Something more

There is one day that would forever stand out in Albus's mind. The day Scorpius asked his cousin Rose out. The day Albus felt his heart shatter in two as Scorpius Malfoy, the boy he loved, ran off with someone else. That was the day Albus realized he could have any girl or guy in the world he wanted, but there was only one, and he just ran away from him.

He wandered the hallways of Hogwarts aimlessly, trying to smile,  
But inside feeling broken, and let down, not by Scorpius, but by himself. He had so many chances to tell him how he felt, so many times he wanted to kiss him suddenly, just let it all out. Those moments came and went, yet Albus was here....by himself.

 

Scorpius was terrified of what he had just done. He had never had an interest in women, yet here he was asking out his best friend's cousin. 

....his best friend. 

He had fallen for his best friend, Albus Severus Potter, but he feared Albus didn't feel the same way. He was scared of the fact that maybe, just maybe if he asked out a girl, it would throw off any suspicions that he was gay, and in love with his best friend.

Scorpius walked the halls of Hogwarts, watching the portraits, saying hello to them, he was so confused. He suddenly had the memory of Delphi torturing him in the maze, his first thought being to get Albus to safety, no matter what happened to him. 

Except Albus didn't run, he stayed behind and begged for mercy for his friend. Something that always stuck around with Scorpius was that Albus was willing to die to save him, just as he was to save Albus. Nobody had ever done something so courageous before.

The first time Scorpius saw Albus on the Hogwarts Express, he saw the boy he fell in love with at age 4. When Scorpius first picked up a book and saw the dark haired little boy standing with his older brother and father. He would read articles and books about this Albus Potter, and the day he arrived in his compartment on the Hogwarts Express, it was a dream come true.

This was too much for Scorpius, he ran into the boys bathroom and cried to himself

"You're stupid Scorp! You had a chance with him and you blew it!" He yelled to himself in the mirror.

 

.....he wasn't alone in the bathroom

He heard someone else who had subdued sobbing in the bathroom stall. He knew it wasn't Moaning Myrtle, she didn't come down to this bathroom.

The stall door opened, and Albus stepped out, his face red and puffy, he had obviously been crying in the bathroom longer than Scorpius.

"Scorp! What are you doing here!" He said surprised in a raspy voice.

Scorpius was also now puffy and red faced. "Al! I uh, well." He could get words out.

"Why are you crying bud?" Albus asked.

"I could ask you the same thing" Scorpius said.

They stared at each other for a minute, both trying to find the right words to express their feelings.

"I have to tell you something" they both said in unison, followed by a laugh.

"You first" Albus said.

Scorpius thought for a moment, and the words came out. "Albus....I'm gay."

Albus stood stunned by what he just heard and relieved.

"What...." Albus said stunned.

Scorpius started to panic. "Al, I know I should have told you, I don't want you to think that I've been breathing over you for the past few years."

"Scorp stop." Albus interjected.

Albus stepped towards him, and Scorpius caught himself watching in amazement.

"Scorpius...I also have something to tell you" Albus said.

"I've fallen in love with someone"

Scorpius stood frozen. He knew now that he was too late, all of this was now in vein. He put on a fake smile. "Well what do they look like?" He asked. "Stupid question" he thought to himself.

Albus smiled. "Well they're blonde, pretty smart, have the most beautiful grey eyes ive ever seen, and one of the best people in Slytherin" he said.

Scorpius laughed "well if I didn't know any better I'd think you were describing-"

He stopped himself, and he realized exactly who Albus was talking about.

"Al....are you....talking about...me?" He asked.

Albus came forward and closed in on Scorpius, and then he felt Albus's lips touch his, and he felt a feeling he had never felt before, and he didn't want to let go.

When Albus broke away, Scorpius saw his smiling face, and he felt stunned. "I've wanted to do that for 4 years now." Albus said.

"We just defeated the daughter of the darkest wizard of all time....and you were scared to do that?" Scorpius asked with a smile.

"Hey, I didn't know what you were into" Albus said.

"You, Albus Potter, I'm into you" Scorpius said.

"You know Rose is gonna hate us more now right?" Albus said.

"Well Breadhead will get over it, besides I don't think she likes me that much anyways" Scorpius said.

 

The memory faded and Albus was back in the bathroom of the room of requirement. "Hey Al, you coming to bed?" Scorpius yelled from the main room. "Yeah!" Albus yelled back.

Scorpius was already under the covers dozing off, and Albus slipped in next to him, wrapping his arm around Scorpius. 

Albus knew he truly was lucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still working on the next chapter, but this idea came into my head on the car ride home tonight. I realized I never actually made chapter that dealt with Albus and Scorpius revealing their feelings to each other, so I decided to do this little chapter before the next one is done
> 
> Again, I can't thank you all enough for the nice comments and kudos! I'm trying to make this story the most entertaining so can and all the compliments really mean so much to me! Thank you all! :)


	28. A Very Long Time

The two weeks since James recovered and Fran confessed were both dark and light. All visits to Hogsmeade were cancelled immediately, and every night you could hear from all corners of the castle, the front door slamming shut and locking itself. The threat of a rogue enemy was real.

Fran was not expelled from Hogwarts, but received detention everyday for the rest of her days at Hogwarts. When Albus asked Scorpius how he got her to confess, Scorpius told him "I just said that my boyfriend was struggling and was also becoming recluse, guess she thought she was taking out my relationship too, told you they like me"

James had indeed recovered, and for the first time in weeks, had come out of Gryffindor Tower and back to classes. James also agreed to stay single for the rest of him time in Hogwarts, something he found very hard to do.

Albus and Scorpius on the other hand, added Saturday night to their requirement night schedule. Albus was often promised "rewards" if he finished studying for final exams. Scorpius never wasted a moment trying to push Albus to study. He would often use threats such as "we won't be able to get that flat if you don't graduate", something that motivated Albus further.

One day while sitting for in the Great Hall for breakfast, a package arrived for Albus and Scorpius, with both their names on the envelope.

"Wonder why they sent it to both of us?" Scorpius asked.

"Dunno, it's marked from the Ministry of Magic too" Albus said.

Albus ripped open the envelope and found several pieces of paper inside and a letter.

"Dear Albus and Scorpius

I didn't get much time to talk during my visit to Hogwarts a couple weeks back, and I wanted to let you nth know how proud I am of your appearances at the trial. You both were very brave in a tough time, and I wanted to award both of you and your families! You will find in this envelope two tickets to the Quidditch World Cup to be hosted in the United States this summer, and I have sent your families tickets as well. Hope to see you soon

Hermione Granger-Weasley

 

Albus and Scorpius looked at each other in shock and checked through the envelope, finding two tickets to the Quidditch World Cup.

"Al....that's in America this summer....do you know what that means?" Scorpius said excited.

"We're going to America!" Albus yelled.

They both embraced excitedly.

"Hey you two, don't forget we're going too over here!" James yelled from across the hall.

Albus and Scorpius ignored him, he was back to his normal old self again,  
And they were happy in their moment together.

 

Harry Potter looked out the window above his kitchen sink, and into his large country side backyard. The Potter homestead was quiet, and only the sounds of bird chirps could be heard. His home sat in silence, absent were the laughs and voices of his children. 

For the first time in a long time, he thought about Albus and James, and the perils they had been through, and for the first time, he thought about how he nearly lost Albus. He was in that exact spot the day the owl was banging on the window with the letter from Hogwarts. He remembered the day so clearly, his panic flight of fight response kicking in, and the sound of Albus's voice during his childhood calling his name. He was so close to losing him, and for a split moment, he did.

Losing a child is a fate worse than death, and losing a child because m your enemies attacked them out of hatred for ones self is even worse. He knew now how his mother in law felt on that day in Hogwarts when she lost on one of her sons, and how she felt when in a swift move, killed one of the most dangerous death eaters to ever live, simply out of the love of her daughter. A parents love was strong, and suddenly he knew the feeling his mother had for him. He understood everything.

He felt a slight breeze move through the silent house and he felt a suddenly comfort by it. He knew he was not alone in his kitchen, but he wasn't threatened. He felt at ease.

 

"Mum" Harry said quietly.

"Yes, sweetheart?" A peaceful, soft voice said behind him.

Harry turned around, and standing in his kitchen, a figure who glowed a small bright, warming light, red hair, and a calming expression, his mother.

"How are you here....now?" Harry asked.

His mother smiled. "You needed me sweetheart, and I answered your call." She said.

Harry felt at ease, he knew his mother was always watching out for him, even beyond death.

"Mum...Albus...the day Albus..was attacked. It's always on my mind, and I'm always trying my best to protect them, but it seems like I can't do enough." Harry said.

"Harry, as a parent, there's so much we can do for our children, we guide them, we teach them, and we love them. Albus is growing Harry, and the love you feel for him now will shield him even in his darkest hour." Lily said.

 

Harry tried to think clearly. "I know, but sometimes I feel as though I'm just not doing enough" he said.

Lily smiled, "that's every parent, we try all we can, but eventually the child will leave the nest, and will be on their own." She said.

"How do I protect him?" Harry asked.

"Harry....your love will always protect him....but as he becomes his own man....another love will protect him" she said.

Harry knew instantly what she was talking about. "Scorpius" he said.

"Exactly Harry. The love you have given to him, he now uses to fight for who he loves, and the boy he loved does the same for him." Said Lily.

"I wish you could have met them" Harry said. "When Albus and Scorpius are together it's....it's something else." 

Lily smiled and walked over to the photo on the wall of Albus and Scorpius from Christmas. "They remind me of..." she started and stopped. ".....me and and an old friend." 

 

Harry knew what she was talking about, but said nothing. "Scorpius sure does know a lot, I learned more about Hogwarts from him than I did when I went there!" He said.

"Albus looks just like you did" said Lily. "In fact seeing this photo of you and him reminds me of you and your father" she was looking at photo of Harry carrying 8 year old Albus around in the yard.

Harry suddenly felt a sense of shame coming on. "Mum...I haven't always been the greatest father to him...I've hurt him before and said things I shouldn't have." He said.

"I know, there is no how to be a good parent book, we are the parents, Harry. Your sons and daughter are good children, raised like their parents." Lily said. "Albus knows this, and Albus will always love and respect you."

"But mum how do I?-" Harry turned around and his mother was gone, and he sat alone in the kitchen of his home.

 

The year was winding down, final exams were taking place at Hogwarts, the temperature rose, and Albus and Scorpius found themselves studying non stop.

"Scorp, what was the original means of transportation to Hogwarts?" 

"Walking and flying"

"Who led the charge in the Battle of Hogwarts?" Albus asked.

Scorpius looked at him with utter shock and disappointment. "Albus....can you actually look at the page....your father did dumbass...and professor Mcgonagall...." 

Albus turned red in embarrassment "oh yeah he did, didn't he?" 

Scorpius let out an annoyed laugh. "Remember no requirement or flat if  
You fail these exams" he said.

 

Albus turned red and panicky. "Uh yes ma'am!" Albus yelled.

Scorpius thought Albus was adorable when he was nervous, although Scorpius would much prefer to see Albus pass his exams.

As the week went by and exams were finished, Albus and Scorpius took in the peacefulness of the end of the year. They decided to take a walk on the grounds near the lake and saw down on the edge, watching the monster come up and go back under the water. 

"Al, what do you think about us?" Scorpius asked, laying on Albus's side.

"What do you mean?" Albus asked.

"I don't know, like what do you think is gonna happen after Hogwarts?" Said Scorpius.

"I think we're gonna get ourselves a flat in London, and I think we're going to be there a long time." Albus said.

"A long time?" Scorpius said.

"A very long time" said Albus.


	29. The Voldemort Project

As summer came to Europe, Albus and Scorpius would sleep over each other's house, and rarely left each other's side. Draco had renovated the manor, and it now had a brighter, more happy look. Albus had decided to have a movie night with Scorpius, and Scorpius was very unfamiliar with muggle films, especially horror films. 

Albus hadn't thought of it when he picked the movie, and Scorpius had nodded and agreed to it, but from the start....Albus realized what a terrible mistake he made...and Scorpius would not be scared.

"So is the Blair Witch some random lady in Maryland?" Scorpius asked.

Albus shook his head. "No Scorp...it's....like a ghost" he said.

"Like the bloody baron?" Scorpius asked.

"Well...no, Scorp, she's...i don't know." Albus said.

"Is she like Voldemort? Where's her wand?" Scorpius asked, eating popcorn and watching the shaky found footage film on the TV.

"Yes! Well...no, I ughh, Scorp, it's a movie" said Albus.

"How? Wizards and witches are regular people, they make her look like a mysterious ghost or something" said Scorpius, very interested now.

"Scorpius! It's a horror movie! There is no wand! It's a movie!" Yelled Albus, surprising Scorpius.

"Oh." Said Scorpius, and it was followed by silence as they both watched the movie.

 

"You know....Voldemort used to hide out in the woods, it's possible that-" Scorpius began.

"No....it's not Voldemort...." Albus interjected. 

Scorpius looked really confused now. "Albus, it's about s dark witch, who attacks muggles, why isn't it like him?" Scorpius asked.

"You know you're killing this movie for me right, Scorp?" Albus said annoyed.

"Not my fault The American Magical Congress didn't do anything" said Scorpius munching on popcorn.

Harry had walked past the living room, noticing the movie playing on the tv he had to bring up a point. "Ahh that movie reminds me of the time I ran into Voldemort in the forest my first year, man that was scary." He said.

"Dad...please don't egg him on" said Albus rolling his eyes.

"See Al! That's what I mean!" Scorpius said excitedly.

"I really don't get what's so scary about a witch or wizard hiding in the woods, everyone's done it" said Scorpius.

"Scorp...let's try this...picture it as a serial killer in the woods hunting muggles...." Albus said.

Suddenly Scorpius seemed to have a look the clicked. "Oh that makes more sense" 

"Finally!" Yelled Albus, taking a sigh of relief. "Now watch the damn movie!" He yelled. 

Albus and Scorpius sat through the movie, Scorpius jumping at points and falling into Albus's arms. When the movie was over, he didn't hear any questions from Scorpius, so he knew he enjoyed it.

"Hey Al..." Scorpius said.

"Yeah Scorp?" Said Albus.

"If she used the killing curse at the end, how come you didn't see the green light?" Asked Scorpius.

"Here we go again" said Albus, with a small smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been very busy lately and haven't had time to write. I recently saw the new Blair witch movie, and after re-watching the first two, I had to watch the Harry Potter movies to fall asleep. I thought it would be a funny idea to see how the Wizarding world would view that movie. There is actual cannon that discusses the Salam witch trials effect of the Wizarding world (in the JK Rowling world, those killed in Salam survived). So in the Wizarding world, the Blair witch project must be an odd film. So this chapter is very short, but I wanted to get some form of update in, and I didn't like the original chapter I wrote for this, so I wanted a light hearted one. So here it is! Enjoy and thank you for reading! :)
> 
> So yes, this chapter is very short, but wanted to get something


	30. Welcome To America

"Something has happened, Harry." Hermione sat in the corner of the Potter living room, with a look of distress on her face. "Whatever you do you cannot tell Albus or Scorpius, it will only lead them to be more scared than they need to be".

Harry sat in the kitchen that connected to the living room, staring out the back window, in deep thought. "What do I tell them then? Harry said. "Do I say it was an accident? Do I say it was-" he was cut off by Hermione. "Say nothing." She said.

Harry poured a glass of water for himself from the sink, taking a small sip, thinking of how to get out of this situation, or more of how to handle it. "Was it just the boy?" Harry asked.

Hermione put her face into her hands in frustration. "No....it was the whole family." She said.

"Merlin, the whole family?" He said shocked. "Who could have done something so horrible?"

"I don't know, but it scares me to think it could be related to whoever Albus saw in the hospital." Said Hermione.

Harry knew what Hermione was trying to say, and it scared him too. "Are you saying that this could be another warning or something?" He asked.

Hermione looked very nervous. "Harry....Gary Jenkins was very close to Albus and Scorpius, whoever did this knew it would send a message....but there's something else that scares me more." She said.

Harry now had a mix of anger and curiosity in his face. "What...what else could be worse than all of this?" He asked angrily. 

"Harry....I don't think this is about you anymore. Whoever is coming after Albus isn't doing it to torment you." Hermione said.

"And what makes you say that?" Harry said.

Hermione reached into her bag and pulled out a file, and pulled out a crime scene photo. In the photo there was writing on a wall, which read "The pure blood who sacrifices his line, sacrifices himself"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry asked. 

Hermione looked kinda shocked that Harry didn't understand it.

"Harry, the Malfoys are pureblood, Scorpius is the last in his line, once he and Albus are married, the Malfoy line will cease to exist." Hermione said.

"Someone's coming after Scorpius?" Harry said. "Why would they come after Scorpius?"

Hermione put the file back into her bag. "Because Scorpius is what's kept Albus alive during the past two attacks. This is personal now, between whoever this person is, and Albus. This person is insulted Albus has escaped.

Harry took off his glasses and sat down next to Hermione, resting his face in his hands. "So now what do we do?" He asked.

"The Quidditch World Cup is next weekend, leave for The United States tommorow, and use muggle transport, we can't trust the floo network" Hermione said.

"The floo network? Are you saying.."

"The floo network isn't broken....someone hijacked it." She said.

"How does one hijack the floo network?" Harry asked.

"They can control where someone ends up" said Hermione.

Harry looked around the room, and his eyes locked on the photo of Albus and Scorpius on the wall. "How long have you know about this?" Harry asked. Hermione had a look of shame on her face, and Harry knew instantly it has been a long time.

"We had reports last summer that someone was coming after you, Harry. I never, ever imagined they would come after Albus." Hermione said.

Harry felt a small rage rushing through his veins. He was angry at Hermione, at the situation in general, but he knew she had done the best she could. He suddenly had memories back to when they were hiding in the woods during the second Wizarding war, and Hermione had broken his wand. So angry, yet so sorry. 

"Have you told Draco?" Harry asked.

"Yes, he said the same thing you did" said Hermione. "He doesn't think they need anymore stress."

Harry rubbed his weary eyes and stood up to walk over to the fireplace. "Hermione...this wasn't the future I wanted for them. They weren't supposed to be us in the next generation. Albus, James, Lilly, they were all supposed to be normal kids."

Hermione looked down at the table, which had the day's prophet and Mail on it. "It's not their fault, or yours. They'res a lot of evil people out there, Harry".

There was silence, and Harry suddenly thought of something. "Why Albus?" He asked.

Hermione herself had though about this question before, but she too struggled with it. "I don't know Harry, it could be because he defeated Delphi, perhaps because you two had a public falling out, or maybe even because they though getting to Albus would get to you." She said.

"What about James? Was that the same person?" Harry asked.

"More than likely, but I don't think they were targeting you in that attack." Said Hermione.

Harry felt the rage return, and this time he let it out.

"Damn it, an attack on any of my children is an attack on me. I don't know what these pathetic excuses for living beings want with me, or them, but it needs to end." He yelled.

Hermione stood up confidently. "Harry this is what they want you to do. They want you to snap, they want you to be hurt, and confused. Somehow, I just don't think this has any involvement with you anymore!" Yelled Hermione back.

"What's going on?" Said a concerned voice. Harry and Hermione noticed Ginny had awoken during the commotion and now stood on the stairs in her night wear. 

"Nothing, go back to bed." Harry said. 

"I wouldn't mind it if you two stopped yelling." Said Ginny.

"She's right Harry" said Hermione. "We need to calm down, we could have woken the boys up." 

Harry couldn't agree more. "Ginny, we need to talk about Al and Scorpius" he said.

 

Scorpius felt a familiar place. He was a second year again, and he was in the bathroom at Hogwarts. He was looking into the mirror at his young face. He heard the door open and turned around to see 4 Hufflepuff boys walking in. They were talking, but immediately upon seeing Scorpius, they're topic changed.

"Oh look at this faggot!" One yelled.

"He's the son of Voldemort! My parents told me!" Said another.

Scorpius felt fear come over him. "I...I have to g-go" he said.

The boys laughed. "Oh no, no. You'll go when we're done with you." Said one, who Scorpius presumed was the ringleader.

The boys charged at him, and Scorpius saw and immediately felt a fist fly into his face. He crashed to the ground immediately. "Voldy Jr ain't so tough is he now?" Yelled the boys. The boys kicked him, and Scorpius could feel the pain in his body. He cried out for Albus, where was Albus?

He felt himself being shaken, and the. He heard the voice of Albus.

"Scorpius wake up! You're ok!" 

Scorpius sat up in Albus's bed, he was shaking from head to toe, and Albus was soothingly rubbing his back.

"What happened?" Albus asked.

"Do you remember our second year?" Scorpius asked.

"It was the bathroom wasn't it?" Albus said.

Scorpius managed to control his breathing and took a deep breath. "Yeah, yeah it was. The four hufflepuff's." He said.

Albus gave Scorpius a hug, and held him close. "You were tough during that incident, and they nearly got expelled" said Albus.

Scorpius began tracing the scars on Albus's chest, something that was taking his mind off of the memory.

"Do you remember who it was who broke up that right?" Scorpius asked.

"Pretty sure it was Jenkins" said Albus. "His brother Karl was a dick".

"Feels like ages ago" said Scorpius.

"It was" said Albus, playing with the long blonde hair in his face.

They sat there, for what felt like an hour, and together they fell back to sleep.

 

The morning had brought more bad news than good, and Harry knew he had to beat the Prophet and mail to it. He sat at kitchen table, drinking his coffee, waiting for his children to come downstairs, along with Scorpius. He knew he would have to tell them about the Jenkins family, but he couldn't mention anything about the message. No, that wasn't his place. It would be hard enough knowing one of their friends had been murdered. 

He heard the sounds of footsteps upstairs, and he knew that Albus and Scorpius were up and about, followed by James. Soon enough they were coming down the stairs, late as always. Only this time, Harry didn't point it out. Harry greeted all of them, and they sat down at the table. He looked at them all. Albus, James, Scorpius. He couldn't figure out what it was that would cause someone to harm these boys. He wanted to know, he very much wanted to know. Somehow he could find out. 

"Dad, are you ok?" Asked Albus, breaking Harry from his thought.

"Yeah, just fine" said Harry. Harry looked down at the wooden table, unsure of how to tell them.

"Boys.....something happened last week, and you boys should know." He said.

"What? You never tell us anything?" Said James.

"We received information that a Wizarding family had been attacked in Ireland, while on vacation" he's started. "The family was the Jenkins'

James dropped his glass of milk, shattering it all over the floor. "Gary? My best friend Gary?" He said, panic rising in his voice.

Harry looked at Albus and Scorpius, and saw the despair in their faces.

"Yes."

James fell out of his chair, narrowly missing the shattered glass on the floor. "Is he ok?" James yelled.

Harry hated that he would always be the bearer of bad news.

"Son....he's dead." 

James had a look of shock, sadness, and anger on his face.

" I'm sorry James" Harry said. However, James had already run off crying.

Albus and Scorpius sat at the table stunned, and also sobbing. "Who did it dad?" Albus asked.

"I don't know" said Harry. "We can't figure it out" 

"Is it connected to what happened to Albus and James?" Scorpius asked.

Harry thought long and hard weather go truthfully answer the question, on weather or not he should tell them straight up that their lives were in danger. Weather he should tell Scorpius he could very well be the next one offed.

"No, it's not connected" Harry lied.  
He felt guilty about lying to them, but he knew he had no choice.

"When is the funeral?" Albus asked.

"Tommorow" said Harry. "Yes, we'll go."

 

Four days later, the shock of the Jenkins family murder was still fresh, but it was time to get away for a while. The Potters and Malfoys were finally blaring the plane at the airport, and seeing Scorpius and Draco Malfoy in muggle clothes was the oddest thing they had ever seen.

"You look kinda hot" Albus said. Scorpius felt a little embarrassed "Thanks I think" he said.

"Seriously, who's idea was it to create flying cylinders?" They could hear Ron and Draco discussing a few rows back. "I agree, it's much better using the floo or broomsticks" "the floo network is down Ronald"

 

"Muggle transport is fascinating" Scorpius said, glancing all around the cabin.

Albus smiled at his curiosity. "Well they do travel in style" he said.

Takeoff took Scorpius by surprise, and Albus watched as Scorpius had a look of fear as the plane left the ground.

"Is my boyfriend, a seeker....scared of flying?" Albus joked.

"I am not afraid of flying!" Yelled Scorpius.

The plane turned left and Scorpius proved himself otherwise. "When I'm in control" he added.

As the plane soared over the Atlantic Ocean, Albus stared out the window. He watched the clouds fly by, and felt as ease for the first time in months. Scorpius was laying on his shoulder, passed out asleep. The rest of the Potters, Weasleys, and Draco had all fallen asleep as well.

Albus didn't fly often, in fact he couldn't remember if he ever did fly in a airplane, so he took it all in this time. His little Scorpius was exhausted from the takeoff, and he felt himself becoming exhausted. He finally dozed off.

 

"Wake up Al! We're almost there!" Scorpius said, shaking Albus awake.

Albus sat up and looked out his window, he could see the outline of a city coming into view.

"Please fasten you seatbelt and make sure your tray tables are in the upright position. We are beginning our decent into John F Kennedy International Airport" the announcement said.

"We're here! We're in New York!" Said Scorpius, very excited.

"We've gotta land first, but pretty much yeah" said Albus in a raspy voice.

The city came closer and closer, and it was so beautiful. The plane got lower and lower and finally it landed on the runway.

Albus felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to see his father. "Hey Al...welcome to America.


	31. Salem

The city was unlike Scorpius had ever seen. The hustle and bustle of people, cars, street vendors, it was fascinating to him. The lights, the sounds, and of course the smells. Diagon Alley, even with all of its magic, was nothing compared to this.

"It's a little overwhelming I have to say" said Albus, wildly looking around at the skyscrapers and stores that went on for miles and miles. "I've never seen so many people in one place, so many tall buildings. So many-" 

Albus was cut off by the loud honking of a car and the screech of breaks. "HEY WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING KID!" The driver yelled. "Sorry" said Albus, highly embarrassed. "F***ing tourists" the driver said and before Albus could even step away, the car sped away around him.

"Watch yourself Al" Harry said with the fatherly strict look on his face. "Muggles here tend to be a bit more...aggressive" he said. "Yeah sorry about that" said Albus. 

"Where are we going anyways?" Asked Scorpius.

"The port key" said Ron. "It's in a park...apparently it's in the center of the city. It'll transport us to Salam"

They must have walked over 30 blocks before the finally reached Central Park, and then what felt like another 30 more to finally find what they were looking for. 

"It's....a hat?" Albus said confused. "Yes it is Al, now everyone hold on tight!" Said Harry. The whole group grabbed onto the hat, and suddenly they were in a cyclone, and everything around them was moving fast, turning upside down, left side up, it was madness. "Let go!" Harry yelled. Albus thought his father had gone mad, but he did as he was told,  
And he and Scorpius fell through the air, and landed right on their rears. "Ouch! That hurt!" Scorpius yelled, as he brushed dirt off his pants. "Oh I'm sure you've gotten used to ass pain by now" James snickered, which instantly turned Scorpius red, and earned James a death glare from Albus.

The adults and other kids were all looking over a hill, to which the trio ran over to. "Welcome....to Salem, Massachusetts" Harry said. Over the hill, was a beautiful town, little shops, people walking all about, beautiful scenery, it was amazing. "It reminds me of Diagon Alley a bit wouldn't you say?" Said James. Albus half agreed. "I'd say it's three times as big as Diagon Alley." Albus said.

"How do muggles not see this?" Scorpius asked. "Oh they do" said Hermione. "Muggles find it fascinating, they think these people are all occultist, unaware they're just like anyone else." She said. "They're allowed to see it?" Said a confused Scorpius. "America is a little more...liberal when it comes to the magical arts" said Hermione. "It's almost a part of American culture, it's part of the history." 

"What is?" James asked. Hermione looked to the ground and then to Harry, and back to the group. "When witches and wizards first came to America....things got.....violent. Very violent". "What happened?" Albus asked. "Nobody died" said Hermione. "Well....most of them didn't....but when the witches and wizards made themselves known....they were killed. Most were able to survive....but those who were falsely accused didn't."

"What happened next?" Asked Scorpius. "A woman by the name of Gaunt, married a muggle, and they started a school, Ilvermory School of Witchcraft and Wizardy" said Hermione. "The American Hogwarts. I read about it" said Scorpius. "Indeed" said Hermione. "Did you just say....the woman's name was...Gaunt?" Asked James. This caught the attention of everyone. "Why would that matter?" Asked Albus. "Because it was Voldemort's great great great great aunt." Said Harry.

"You're saying that the school was founded by...." Albus started.

"Voldemort's family. Ironic isn't it?" Said Hermione.

They stood in silence for a few minutes. "So where's the stadium?" Said Rose, breaking the silence. "Right! Let's head over!" Said Harry. They walked through the town, with the group looking around at all the shops, and people. As the crossed town, they came to a open field,  
Filled with thousands of tents. "Welcome to the Quidditch World Cup! Go England!" Yelled Hermione.

Albus and Scorpius had never seen anything like it, it was an insane amount of people, all decked out in their teams colors. "Revolution! Down with the redcoats!" Yelled a United States fan. "Shut up you bloody idiot!" Yelled back a England fan. This was indeed the first time in decades England and The United States faced off in the World Cup, and it brought out plenty of rivalry. "Did you hear who's performing pre-game!" Yelled an excited Rose. "There's a pregame?" Hugo asked. "Of course! The Ilvermory Flying Band!" Rose said.

"They have a band?" Albus asked. "How come Hogwarts doesn't get a band?" Harry laughed at his son. "You have a chorus" he said. "Bands are a big pre-game and halftime thing in America, and they even have their own sport". Albus was curious about the whole notion of marching and flying bands. "Are they big in the Wizarding world as well?" Asked Albus. "Of course, the pre game shows in American Quidditch are insane!" Said Scorpius. 

They walked past hundreds of vendors and tents until the arrived at a group of 3 tents. "Alright everyone, the adults will get one tent, Rose, Hugo, you get the middle one, Albus, Scorpius, James you three will get the last one. James jumped in between Albus and Scorpius and put his arms around them both. "The gang is back together again!" He said. Albus rolled his eyes, "oh boy" he said sarcastically.

When they entered the tent, despite its small outside appearance, it was the equivalent to a small house on the inside, with a kitchen, beds, living room, and dinning room. "I call the big bed!" James yelled. Albus rushed to beat him to it. "Oh no you don't!" Albus yelled, tackling James in the process. As Albus and James wrestled on the ground, Scorpius casually strolled over to the big bed in the room and placed his duffle bag onto it. "I call this bed" he said with a smile. Albus and James immediately stopped wrestling and looked to Scorpius with a face of failure. "It's not fair..." James said. Albus had a look of success on his face. "Guess I'm getting the big bed!" He said. "And who exactly said that?" Scorpius said with a smile.

After the had settled in, the ventured out to the vendors, where they purchased England t shirts to wear to the match that night, and bought Quidditch World Cup t-shirts as well. As they walked through the vendors, holding hands, they noticed a couple of younger kids staring at them. "Is that..." Said a young, dark haired boy. "No...it can't be", said another one. "We've been discovered" Albus joked. Just then a camera popped up on their faces, with the flash nearly blinding them. "SCORBUS! Here! In America!" A middle aged, slightly plump man yelled. "Hi....can we help you?" Albus asked, still adjusting his eyes. The man was very excited. "Of course! You're the Wizarding worlds biggest celebrity couple! I'm Miliford Bogerstrom, reporter for the Daily Potion" the main said.

"Nice to meet you" said Albus. "We were just about to head back to our tent so we don't have a lot of time" said Albus.

"Of course not Mr.Potter! I was just curious to know what are you and Mr.Malfoy's plans are for your stay in the United States?" Miliford asked.

"I don't know, really we're just here to see the match to be honest" Albus said.

"Ah, and what is your opinion of the murder of Gary Jenkins?"

Albus froze up...he didn't want to remember that, he didn't want to talk about it. "No comment" Scorpius said out of nowhere.

"Are you sure boys? The Wizarding world is curious to know what happened! Is they're a serial killer on the loose? Do you believe it's the same person that tried to take your own life Mr P-"

Albus quickly interjected. "No....I just....I just...." Albus went pale. "Al...Al are you ok?" Scorpius asked concerned. "I don't feel so well." Albus said. "I'm sorry I can't talk right now." Scorpius left the reporter and rushed Albus back to the tent, just in time as he hurled in the bathroom. 

"What's wrong with him?" Asked James, who was sitting in the tent dinning room.

"Long story, he'll be ok by the time the match begins" said Scorpius.

Scorpius kneeled down and began rubbing Albus's back. "You ok Al?" He asked. Albus stuck his head up from the toilet bowl. "I don't know....I just got dizzy all of a sudden" Albus said. "Probably the heat, and you really didn't need to think about Gary again" said Scorpius. Albus looked down at his reflection in the toilet water. "Scorp....am I being hunted?" He said. Scorpius was alarmed by the question, a question even he couldn't answer confidently. "No...of course not" Scorpius lied.

Neither Albus or Scorpius noticed Harry had entered the tent, and was standing in the bathroom doorway. "What happened?" He asked. Albus looked up to him and back. "Just got a little dizzy, heat probably. I'm fine." He said. Harry took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes

"What did they ask?" Harry asked. "I know there are reporters here, it's the World Cup and we're here. It's nothing to be ashamed of"

"They asked about Gary Jenkins, and whether it was connected to Crouch." Scorpius said.

Harry sat and thought for a minute. "It's not." He said. "They just need a story, that's all." It didn't exactly make Albus feel any better, but he didn't think his father would lie to him. "Thanks...I guess" he said. "Will you feel better by the match?" Harry asked. "Of course, just need some rest" Albus said.

 

The Salem Quidditch Stadium was massive, something that neither Albus or Scorpius had ever seen. It made the stadium at Hogwarts look like nothing. Over 100,000 people, thousands of rows, hundreds of levels, the stadium was built deep into the ground. "Sweet mother of Merlin this place is huge!" Said Albus. "And we're all the way on the top!". Scorpius, who had a fear of heights looked down at didn't know to feel safe or not. "Yes....we are" he said nervously.

"Who do you thinks gonna win?" Hermione asked. "My guess is the great United States" a voice from behind said. "Madam president!" Hermione said excited. "What an honor to see you tonight!"

Cornelia Flagman had been the president of the magical congress of North America for 4 years now, she was a tall woman, short brown hair,  
And she seemed to look like a very serious, but kind woman. 

"It's great to see you on this side of the pond Minister. Are you enjoying your stay in The US?" Cornelia asked. "Of course!" Said Hermione. "Allow me to introduced you to everyone. As Hermione introduced everyone, Albus and Scorpius were in awe of the powerful political figure. "And this is my nephew Albus, and his boyfriend, and Draco's son, Scorpius." Cornelia looked at Albus and Scorpius and smiled. "So you are the two the boys go crazy about huh?" She asked. They both turned red. "Uhhh yes, ma'am" Albus said embarrassed. She shook both of their hands. "It was very brave what you two did in making sure the heir of Voldemort is forever locked away in Azkaban prison" she said. "I must also ask....how is your recovery, Albus?" 

Albus was taken off guard by the question, but kinda expected it equally as much. "Doing much better now, thanks" he said. "Good, I'm very glad to hear that. Anyways, I wanted to come over and say hello before the match started, I must be off, please enjoy your stay!

And she was gone.

"That was something" said Scorpius. "That was awesome."

 

A roaring voice came over the sound system in the stadium. "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN FROM ALL AROUND THE WORLD! WELCOME TO THE QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP!" The crowd broke out into applause. "BEFORE THE MATCH BETWEEN THE UNITED STATES AND ENGLAND, YOU WILL EXPERIENCE THE ULTIMATE POWER OF MAGICAL MUSIC! And again more applause. "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, PLEASE WELCOME TO THE FIELD, FROM MASSACHUSETTS' OWN ILVERMORNY SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDY.....THE IVLEMORNY FLYING BAND! And the crown went wild again.

On the field, about 200 people got on their broomsticks, with visible musical instruments, they instantly went into a formation and began playing music. "That's it?" James said sounding disappointed. "Watch this." Said Harry. Instantly, the flat formation became 3-D and was in front of them. "Holy Dumbledore...." Said Scorpius. First they formed revolutionary soldiers running in the air, playing classic American anthems, and then to redcoats, playing classic British anthems.

"That's insane!" Albus said, visibly excited by the show. "They're the best of the best" said Rose. When the show was finished, the teams made their arrivals and The President appeared on the field. "Ladies and gentlemen....it is my honor...to welcome you all here to this great nation, and the state of Massachusetts, to experience a.....revolutionary game between England, and The United States. Without further ado....let the match begin!" 

The snitch was flying around the stadium, Scorpius knew how to track them so he knew where it was when he saw it. They watched as The US seeker and England's Seeker both went for it. "AND A BATTLE BETWEEN THE TWO SEEKERS AS THE US SCORES ANOTHER 10 POINTS! BRINGING THE SCORE TO US-80, England-50" the announcer said. "Come on England!" James was yelling. "Don't let me down!" Albus and Scorpius were deep into the game, each carefully following the other seeker. "He's gonna catch it" said Scorpius. "No he won't!" Albus yelled back. Then it was over. England's seeker had caught the snitch. "ENGLAND HAS WON THE MATCH!" The announcer yelled. The stadium was half drowned out in boos, the other half in cheers.

As they left the stadium, the group talked about the match as they headed back to the tents. "He caught it" said Albus. "I know...I'm the brains in this relationship remember?" Scorpius said with a smile. "How could I forget?" Albus said. They reached the tent, and Albus and Scorpius crashed onto the big bed James took the little one. "Still not fair" he said. The long, exciting day was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I've been very busy lately. Also note there's at most 4 more chapters of this story left, so we're approaching the end of this story!


	32. Leads

Harry awoke screaming in agony one night, startling Ginny awake in the process. "Harry what's wrong?" She yelled as Harry crawled to the bathroom. "Something.....something...w...with A-Albus....". Ginny felt panic rushing in her. "What's going on Harry? Albus and Scorpius are at Hogwarts...are they alright? What's wrong with you?" She asked quickly. Harry was grabbing his head, he couldn't tell if it was the scar or something else that was causing him agonizing pain. What was worse was the constant vision of Albus....and Scorpius suffering. He couldn't figure it out, something wasn't right, and he was sure it was more than a dream. "Harry...are they safe?" Ginny asked sternly. "Is our son okay?". Harry truthfully did not know, and the question was running through his mind as well. "I don't know....I don't know. There was a knock on the front door, and Harry and Ginny gave each other the same dreaded look. Harry walked downstairs, followed closely by Ginny, when he opened the door, Hermione, James, Lily, and 5 aurors stood before him. 

"Harry, I'm putting you and your family under ministry protection until further notice, I need you to remain in the house" Hermione said. Harry noticed right away someone was missing. "Where's Albus?" Harry asked, his heart speeding up every second. Hermione had a look of concern, dread, anger and other emotions on her face. "Harry...I need you to calm down." Said Hermione. "Where is my son?" Harry shot back. Hermione, alarmed tried to calm him. "Harry, please sit down and I'll tell you everything. "I will not sit down until I know where Albus is!" Harry yelled, sending a vase flying in the process. 

"Harry!" Ginny yelled. Harry didn't hear it, panic had ensued. Where was Albus? Where was A.....

Harry felt himself falling, and the world went black.

 

-24 Hours Earlier-

 

The summer months passed quickly, and Albus and Scorpius once again found themselves within the walls of Hogwarts, their final year. For a while, it seemed as though everything had gone back to some level or normal. The death of Gary Jenkins was talked about all over school, and Albus and Scorpius dodged every mention of it. James took it harder than most people, and it was a sad sight to see James walking the halls without his bestfriend.

Albus had been getting pain in his abdomen, something he contributed to the changing weather, but something that always hovered over his head. He often wondered if the scars on his body were similar to the scar his father had, after all they were both caused by the result so being hit by an evil curse.

Scorpius on the other hand, seemed to be much more vigilante than usual, often checking over his shoulder when they were near the forbidden forest, and making sure they locked the dormitory room door at night. When he would go the library, he often held his wand under the table or had it laid out next to him, just in case he would need it in a quick getaway. As much as things had normalized around Hogwarts, Albus and Scorpius knew someone, or something might still be coming for them, and there would be no risks taken at all.

Night had fallen on Hogwarts, and Albus and Scorpius struggled to sleep. Albus's abdomen felt as though someone were repeatedly stabbing it, and he found it impossible to fall asleep. "Psst, Scorp" Albus whispered. There was a little movement from Scorpius's bed, then in the darkness he could see grey eyes looking back at him.

"Can I sleep with you?" Albus asked. Scorpius seemed somewhat surprised by the question, but Albus could see him nod his head in agreement. Albus crept over to Scorpius's bed and climbed in under the covers and wrapped his arms around him. "You ok Al?" Scorpius asked. Albus buried his face in Scorpius's hair. "I guess" he mumbled. "What's wrong?" Scorpius asked. "Nothing, just can't sleep." Said Albus. Scorpius rolled over and faced Albus. "Don't lie to me" he said sternly, catching Albus off guard. "I'm scared....for us....I don't wanna lose you, I can't lose you." Said Albus. "I can't keep doing this Scorp, it's not fair, why can't we be two normal teenagers?" Scorpius tried to find the words to reassure Albus, but he too had often thought about this situation. "We don't come from normal families Al, we were never meant to be normal." Said Scorpius.

 

"That's doesn't exactly make me feel better Scorp" Albus said. "We should change our last names". Scorpius laughed at the suggestion. "Sure after we're married". Suddenly, it really struck both of them. "You think we're getting married Scorp?" Albus asked. Scorpius could hardly believe the words came out of his mouth, he hadn't even thought of that either. "Of course....although maybe I'll go straight for your cousin again" Scorpius joked. Albus gave him a bonk on the head and laughed. "Well I hope you aernt that desperate" he said. They kissed for what felt like the first time in a long time, and Albus felt himself drifting off.

 

Harry didn't like knocks on the door in the middle of the night. He also didn't like when it was the Minister of Magic herself, because usually it meant she had bad news. "What happened?" Harry asked, hoping it wouldn't be too serious. "Harry! We need to talk, and fast." Hermione said sounding rather panicked. Hermione ran over to the kitchen table and emptied papers onto it. "What's all this?" Harry asked. "Leads! I've been looking for months for any sign of who would know how to brew a Bulgarian black widow potion...the problem is I was looking in the wrong places!" 

Harry was surprised. "Well...what did you do wrong?" Hermione was almost out of breath. "I was looking through Hogwarts records! Hogwarts banned Bulgarian Black Widow potions nearly 70 years ago...so I knew something couldn't be right." She said.

"Well what did you find?" Asked Harry. 

"I was looking in the wrong school Harry! Hermione said excited. "I think whoever it is graduated from Durmstrang!"

Harry couldn't believe he never though of it, of course a Bulgarian potion would be Brewed in Bulgaria! But it was outlawed there too....or so he thought. "I thought it was outlawed there?" 

"It is!" Said Hermione. "However it was only 5 years ago that it was banned, and because they teach curses, it would also explain how they got the prince's curse!"

It suddenly felt as though they had a big break at last, like maybe this was finally coming to an end. Perhaps for the first time, the Potters could finally live in peace. Then he realized how much more complicated it would be. "So....how do we narrow it down?" Harry asked. Hermione hadn't seemed to be ready to answer that yet. "That's the problem, Durmstang had thousands of alumni, all experienced in the dark arts".

It was back to square one again. "Ok, well let's look at former death eaters." Harry said. "We did....they were all arrested after the war, nobody recent, and all in Azkaban" said Hermione. "What about enemies of me?" asked Harry. "We looked Harry, there's nothing". Said Hermione.

Harry felt frustrated at being so close yet so far and he wanted to get this done with as soon as possible. He wanted Albus and Scorpius to feel safe. "Do you think we'll find out who it is?" Harry asked. For the first time in a long time, he saw uncertainty in Hermione's face. " I don't know" she said. "It's possible we may not, wherever this is doesn't want to be found. At least not yet".

After what seemed like hours, Hermione left and Harry had returned to bed. Still unsure of who they were dealing with.

 

Albus woke up in the morning with Scorpius sleeping peacefully on his chest. He looked around the room, noticing all their roommates had already left for breakfast. The pain in Albus's abdomen still lingered, and he felt somewhat depressed, despite the beautiful boy laying on him. He ran his fingers through Scorpius's hair, attempting to calm any anxiety he had that morning.

When Scorpius began waking up, he looked to Albus, then rested his head again. "Good morning sunshine" Albus said. "Good morning dear" scorpius said jokingly. "How did you sleep?" Albus asked. "Well...my boyfriend snuck into my bed in the middle of the night...I gotta admit I really slept well" said Scorpius. Scorpius seemed to remember something suddenly. "Oh yeah Al, I have to go the library tonight to look for a book...I was thinking afterwards we could...you know...have some requirement time?" Said Scorpius. 

"Requirement night huh?" Albus said with a smile. "Is Mr.Malfoy feeling a little frisky today?" Scorpius laughed, "No!....ok maybe a little". "I think that's okay with me" said Albus. "We could use some private time"

"So meet me at the room at around 8 tonight?" Scorpius asked. "Works for me" Albus said in agreement.

The anxiety that Albus felt didn't go away during classes, and the pain in his abdomen grew as the day went on. Madam Pomfrey said it could be the changing weather and that there was nothing he could do. He had decided not to tell Scorpius it had gotten worse, as that would make him worry more. The day was mainly uneventful, Albus met up with Scorpius in the great hall for dinner. 

"These NEWT classes are horrible" said Scorpius. "It's like finals all year long!" Albus was amused just by the fact that Scorpius was complaining about schoolwork, something he usually loved. "I think this is the first time I've ever seen you like this" Albus said with a smile. Scorpius gave him a grumpy look.

"I actually enjoy the hard work" said a voice from behind. It was Rose. "Well hello to you too" Albus said rolling his eyes.

"If you keep that attitude you won't pass" said Rose. "A lot of it is psychological". "Yes...it's driving me insane" said Scorpius. "Just relax, you'll both do fine, it's 7th year, everyone goes through it." Said Rose.

It really dawned on them that it was their final year at Hogwarts. After this they were gone forever, never to return. No more classes, no more books. Scorpius looked down at his watch. "Crap! I have to get going! Madam Pince is gonna kill me!". He gave Albus a quick kiss and ran off out of the hall. "Always on the move that one" said Rose. "He's hurrying for what happens after he's done studying". Said Albus. "And what's t-" Rose cut herself off. "Ew you guys are gross."

Albus had finished eating dinner and headed down to the Slytherin dorms, he decided it would be best to take a nap while waiting for Scorpius to return. He headed up to the dorms and laid down on his bed, and slowly, he fell asleep.

"ALBUS! ALBUS POTTER WAKE UP!"

Albus awoke to 4 aurors standing in the room over his bed. "Mr.Potter we have to leave now!" One said sternly. "We're under orders to get you back home". "W-what happened? Where's Scorpius? I'm not leaving without Scorpius" Albus said. "We have someone getting him, for now we need to get you out of here." The auror said. "What happened?" Albus asked. 

"There's been an attack on the school, a lone wolf, but we think they're coming after you, we need to move quickly" the auror said. "What do you mean attack on the school?" Albus said jumping off the bed. "I'll explain as we move, we need to leave now." The aurors rushed Albus out of the Slytherin common room and they headed through the school. "Someone has used the killing curse within the walls of the school, we don't know who was killed, but it took out a few rooms when it fired." The auror said. 

Albus was horrified at the thought that someone had attacked the school, and furthermore he didn't know where Scorpius was, or why he hadn't come running to him. Fear began to rush over him, he hoped it wasnt Scorpius who had been hit with the killing curse. They had reached the big oak doors, and they swung open on command. "Once we're across the viaduct we can apparate out of here." The auror explained to Albus. Albus didn't hear much as he was still worrying about Scorpius. They began crossing the viaduct and stopped dead in their tracks.

Standing near the end of the bridge was Scorpius, shaking in fear, tears running down his face. Behind him stood an older man with a long beard and good over his face, with his wand aimed directly into Scorpius's back. "Albus! Get back!" The aurors yelled, pulling out their wands.

"We'll make this simple Potter!" The old man yelled. "If you run....I'll let you live....but I'll kill you're little faggot....and I know you can't live without him. You come with me...and maybe you'll both get a chance to live." Albus stood frozen in fear, anger, hatred. He saw Scorpius's petrified face, and suddenly the maze had come to life again, this time different circumstances. "Albus....run" Scorpius tried to yell. "Quiet boy!" The man yelled, shoving his wand deeper into Scorpius's back.

"Albus get back!" The Aurors yelled. Albus couldn't, and wouldn't live without Scorpius. He wasn't jumping in front of any killing curses yet...but he slowly began approaching them. "I'm coming" Albus declared. "Drop your wand!" The man yelled. "Albus do not do this!" The aurors yelled. Albus dropped his wand, and slowly began approaching Scorpius and the man. "Albus...." Said a hyperventilating Scorpius. "I'm here" said Albus. "Take my hand". 

"What are you doing, boy?" The man demanded. "I'm taking my boyfriends hand" Albus said defiantly. Scorpius slowly raised his trembling hand towards Albus. Albus grabbed it, and Scorpius felt someone grab his other arm, and suddenly all three of them were gone. 

"Shit!" Yelled one of the aurors. "Get the ministry of magic! Shut down all methods of transportation!". "What good is it" said another auror. "They're gone, they can be anywhere".

Hermione arrived at Hogwarts within 15 minutes and met with the aurors. "What happened?" She asked sternly. "Minister, the older man in a hood had the blonde boy, and Albus we think tried to reason with him, all three apparated out." Said an auror. Hermione knew it wasn't good, Albus and Scorpius could be anywhere.

 

Harry re-gained consciousness and was laying on the couch in his living room. The room was filled now, and Draco had also arrived while Harry was passed out. Hermione walked over when she saw Harry waking up. "Are you ok Harry? I'm sorry, we had to use a sleep charm to calm you down" she said. 

"I'm fine" said Harry. "Hermione.....where are Albus and Scorpius".

She looked up to the ceiling, down to the floor, and the directly into Harry's eyes. "They're gone Harry. I don't know where they are."


	33. Kidnapped

Albus slowly opened his eyes, moving them wildly around without moving his head. He was in some kind of house, it looked abandoned, it had moth eaten furniture and sand covered the floor. A roaring fire glowed from a crumbling fireplace, and Albus could swear he could hear what sounded like waves crashing outside. His head hurt, his body ached, and he was cold on the concrete floor. Albus saw he was covered in dirt, and when he tried to move, his foot wouldn't go with him, and he felt something dragging him back. When Albus finally gained the strength and courage to look up, he saw his foot was chained to a piling, and no matter how hard he tried to break away, he couldn't. He reached for his wand in an effort to possibly charm his way out but remembered he dropped it on the bridge when he went for Scorpius. SCORPIUS! Where was Scorpius? Albus looked around the room, looking for any sign of him. Anxiety and fear began to sink in, and he crawled on the floor with whatever strength he had left in him. Finally, he heard small sobs, and glowing bright against the fire, was Scorpius laying in front of the fireplace.

Albus forced himself to crawl over to Scorpius's fallen, trembling body laying on the floor. "Scorp...are you ok?" Albus asked with a soft, trembling voice. He didn't hear anything, and he couldn't tell if Scorpius was asleep, awake, or even...

"No" said a soft, weak voice. Albus felt a wave of relief come over him, but something didn't seem right. "What happened Scorp?" Albus asked, softly stroking Scorpius's hair. "He attacked the library" said Scorpius. "We were....studying...and there was an explosion or something...and my auror fell. I tried to run but he caught up to me. When I tried to run he told me he wouldn't hurt me" Scorpius began crying uncontrollably. "He wouldn't hurt me until he hurt you....." Scorpius began crying into Albus's shoulder. "What do we do Al? How do we get out of here?" Scorpius said in between sobs. 

 

Albus looked around the room, and he suddenly felt helpless, like nothing he could do would help them out. "Hey we survived Delphi, we can easily survive this!" He said. Scorpius didn't seem to agree this time. "Al...he's not like them....something is different about him. He has a hatred in his eyes, towards me....towards you. He kept telling me how I screwed up his plans" Scorpius said.

"What plan?" Albus asked cautiously. "A plan to make those suffer who caused me suffering" said a dark, evil voice. Albus swung around and saw the hooded man, this time the hood was coming off, reveling a older man, well built, with a long grey beard, and eyes filled with hate. He had scars on his face from some fierce battle, and the look he gave Albus terrified him. "Who are you?!" Albus shouted at him. The man smiled, then unexpectedly Albus found himself being hit in the face by his fists, sending him flying away from Scorpius. "Don't you talk to me in that tone....boy" he snarled. "All you Potters....your father, your brother....but you Potter...you are the one who's caused me the most misery"

Albus put his hand to his lip, and he saw blood on his hand when he moved it away. "What do you want with me...with us?" Albus said defiantly. "We haven't done anything to you, we just wanna be left alone". The older man looked down at Scorpius, and the look gave Albus chills to the bone. "They say the worst thing that a parent can experience is losing their child....it can drive a man insane". He looked back up to Albus, and Albus could see the hatred in his eyes. "My goal....was to make your father feel that pain....but you...you're something else. You have become the reason for my pain...you and this....boy". Albus kept his eyes on Scorpius, who stared blankly into the fire. "When I thought I could take your father out by taking you.....somehow you survived that idiots curse...and I couldn't figure out how. You...became my first failure, and I cannot have that. So I decided to make you my new target, and perhaps, I could kill two birds with one stone. I could poison your brother, it would be a devestating loss to you and your father....but no....someone else could keep you up."

Albus froze in fear, the old man knelt down and began roughly stroking Scorpius's hair, almost mocking Albus's movement. "....then I discovered that someone else was the reason you clung to life in those days you lay in the hospital wing." The older man walked away from Scorpius and moved to the center of the room. "....perhaps...Scorpius needs a reminding of what it feels like to be on the brink of losing life"

Albus felt all the anger inside him grow and he had enough strength inside him to stand up and charge at the man "NO!" He yelled. As he ran the old man raised his wand and Albus couldn't stop himself, neither could the chain the bounded him to the pillar. "CRUCIO!". Albus felt the instant pain of what felt like millions of knives stabbing him and flowing through his veins. He fell to the ground wanting it to be over. The curse was fueled by hate, and this was so much hate in this curse, more than he ever felt before. He was in so much pain that he didn't even realize he was screaming in agony. Scorpius, his back facing the terrible scene covered his ears to tune out Albus's screams. 

When the pain stopped, Albus lay on the cold floor, drained of any life, happiness or strength he ever felt. He couldn't move, his lungs hurt from screaming, his body ached, and his eyes were full of tears. He couldn't talk, he didn't know if he couldn't from pain of if he had forgotten how to. The old man walked over to his crippled body and knelt down, just like he had done to Scorpius.

"Albus...this is only a taste of what you will experience...I will break your father....I will break you...and the Albus I gurantee...you will die here".

Albus felt the pain in his body swell up, and he looked into the evil eyes....he had lost this battle.

 

Harry sat at the edge of his bed, unwilling to move, unwilling to leave the room. He didn't want to move about the house, all the photos of Albus on the wall would be the dagger in his heart. There was a knock on the door and Hermione stood in the doorway. "Come in" Harry said. Hermione seemed to always be the bearer of bad news these days, and this was no different. "Harry....you know why I'm here" she said. Harry did know exactly why. "You need me to temporarily step aside until this is over." said Harry. "Yes, I can't have you running the magical law enforcement in these conditions" said Hermione. Harry couldn't agree more, but it hurt him to know he was losing everything.

"Have you heard anything on Albus?" Harry asked. Hermione seemed disappointed. "No, we've locked down everything, the floo network, apparating...we've tried.". Trying wasn't a good enough answer for Harry. "Hermione...do you think....." Harry couldn't gather the words. "Do I think they're dead?" She said. Harry nodded. "I don't know Harry, I try not to think like that". "Is Draco still here?" Harry asked. "He's downstairs with Ginny and James." Said Hermione.

Harry gathered the strength and courage to get off the bed and leave the room. As he walked down the hallway, Albus's face smiled and laughed back at him, and somehow, Harry avoiding looking back at the photos. He walked past Albus's room, and stopped for a minute, glancing inside at how Albus had left the room. He fought his instinct, and walked inside the room, looking around at all of Albus's belongings and photos. On his desk, a photo of him and Scorpius, a book Harry figured Scorpius had been reading was sitting next to it. Harry walked around the room, just glancing at everything.

Harry went back over the desk and started looking through the drawers, he found notebooks, snacks, in one. When he opened another he closed it immediately upon seeing condoms and lube, shaking his head immediately to get the thought out of his head, and laughing at the memory of giving Albus "the talk". When he got to the bottom drawer it had a lock on it. "Alohamora". The drawer still didn't open. Harry took a paperclip off the desk and began picking the lock until he heard the click of the lock releasing. He pulled open the drawer, and Harry was surprised to see it was empty, except for one little black box. Harry looked at the box, and as he picked it up he not cord a self inscribed note attached to it. "DO NOT GIVE TO HIM UNTIL WE GRADUATE". "What is this?" Harry asked himself. He opened the box, and inside, with an emerald green diamond in the middle, was an engagement ring.

Harry sat frozen, staring at it for what felt like hours. His son was going to propose to his boyfriend, and nobody knew it. He knew that's how engagements worked, but he had never thought of marriage yet. Albus was still in Hogwarts, but he knew they would be together forever. He finally knew why Albus had gone to Diagon Alley alone one afternoon, he hadn't gone with anyone, not him, not Scorpius, not even James.

Harry re-attached the note to the box and put it back into the drawer. He thought of telling Draco what he found, but decided it would be best for Albus to do it when the time was right. If Albus and Scorpius would come home....and inside, he hoped it wouldn't be too long. These past two weeks since they had gone missing were torture. The Wizarding media reached out to the Potters but Harry tried to avoid them at all costs. Letters of encouragement came almost every day, but they still found it hard to make it through the long days and nights. 

James struggled to get used to a house without Albus. He had just settled into his college dorm in London when the aurors rushed him back home. He didn't want to think about what could have happened to Albus and Scorpius, he tried to avoid the thought at all times, but the house was just too quiet. Albus missing had sucked the life out of it, and James struggled to be the only Potter son living in the house....or possibly the only living Potter son. James tried not to think about it, but every day was a struggle, and for two weeks so far, he had sat locked away in his bedroom. Although based on what Hermione had told him, James had finally come downstairs. 

Harry left Albus's room and headed downstairs to find Ginny, Draco, and James sitting around the kitchen table, along with Hermione. "Is there any chance of finding them?" Draco asked. "I've asked everyone the family has had connections to, the death eater families are quiet, even they aernt stupid enough to come after a Potter and a Malfoy." "I don't think it was a death eater family though, that's the thing." Said Hermione.

"What do you know exactly?" Ginny asked as Harry approached the group. "Well...we know that whoever it was must have planned this out for months, perhaps even years. Why they attacked Albus we don't know, perhaps to send a message, perhaps they're psychotic." Said Hermione.

"Of course they're psychotic!" James said. "Merlin, look what they did to me, look what that other guy did to Albus, who in this world wakes up in the morning and decides to go out and attack a young boy!"

"Voldemort did" Harry said quietly. "Evil exists in this world, James. Despite how we view it, there are people in this world who do wake up and think that, and we battle them everyday."

There was a silence in the room, and they all sat their, lost in their own thoughts. "I don't think their dead yet" James said, gaining the attention of the table. "Of course they aernt dead, James." Ginny said. "We don't know that Ginny" Draco said. "If they're dead....whoever did it would be parading their bodies around for the world to see". Said James.

This had occurred to Harry a few times, but then again, Crouch didn't parade Albus's body around after his attack.

.....crouch.....

"Hermione....we have to to to Azkaban prison" said Harry. "Harry, there's nothing there, what could p-"

"We never interviewed the cell mates" interrupted Harry. "I highly doubt Crouch didn't brag to the other prisoners that he killed a Potter child." Indeed, Hermione had never thought about it either, could the answer to all their questions be in the fortress on the sea?

"What If they don't talk?" Draco asked. Harry turned towards the door. "Then it'll be the last thing they ever do".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've had about well over 300 ideas for these last few chapters, and it sucks having to cut a lot out. 2 more chapters left


	34. Missing

The scream that came from Ginny the next morning horrified Harry that he nearly levitated out of bed. He grabbed his wand and raced out of bed, down the stairs and to the living room, where he found Ginny standing in the doorway. "What happened!" Harry asked frantically. Ginny pointed to something on the front porch, and when Harry approached he saw what exactly it was that made her scream. It was a package, and inside was Albus's blood soaked shredded Hogwarts robe, and when they opened what was left of it, a note, and locks of Black and Blonde hair.

"Harry...w-what do we do?" Ginny asked, entering hyperventilation. Harry looked at the hair that was in the robe, he instantly recognized Albus's jet black hair, and Scorpius's bright white-blonde hair. "We need to tell Hermione" said Harry. Ginny seemed frozen in fear. "Harry, James said that they were alive so long as nobody was parading their bodies around". Harry knew what she wants getting at. "Ginny...we don't know if they're dead or alive, someone is trying to toy with us" Harry said. Ginny frantically began pointing at the shredded robe and yelling. "Harry! This is your sons shredded Hogwarts robe! There's blood on it! His hair is in it! What more could you possibly need for proof?" She yelled. The stress was getting to both of them, the tension was like a them wire waiting to snap. 

"We can't let ourselves come to the seclusion without truly knowing." Said Harry. "Why is someone doing this to our Albus...and to Scorpius. What are they trying to accomplish?" Said Ginny. Both Harry and Ginny up until that point had forgotten a note had come with the package. Harry ripped open the envelope and ready the letter aloud 

"THE SON OF POTTER AND THE BLOOD TRAITOR WILL EXPERIENCE THE FULL POWER OF MIGHT AND MAGIC. WHEN THOSE WHO ATTACK LINES, AND THOSE WHO BETRAY THEM ARE FOUND THEY MUST BE PUT DOWN"

"What does that mean? It's incoherent ranting?!" Ginny said anxiously. "Those who attack lines....and those who betray them?"  
"I don't know" said Harry, re-reading the letter over and over again. Hermione appeared in the doorway. "What happened?" She asked concerned. "They've made contact" Harry said handing her the letter. Hermione re-read it several times and then seemed to process it for a few moments. "I can understand the blood traitor language....but attack the lines?" Said Hermione. "I know....what does it mean?" Said Harry. Hermione re-read it one more time, this time noticing something on the bottom of the page. "Harry...there's something else here" Hermione said handing the letter back to Harry. "End where it began". He read aloud. "What does that supposed to mean?" Harry asked. 

"I don't know" said a frustrated Hermione. "Where is the hair and robe?" She asked. Ginny's trembling hands handed Hermione the robe and hair locks. She sat them down on the table and examined all the items carefully. "Harry...the hair was cut.....not yanked out" said Hermione closely examining it. "What's that mean?" Asked Ginny. "It means they aernt dead, otherwise we would have gotten worse.

"We need to go to Azkaban prison, Harry. Time is short" said Hermione. Harry nodded, and together they appareted to Azkaban prison. The waves of the ocean smashed against the walls of the prison, thunder and lighting filled the sky. The tall, dark and ominous building rose into the sky on the tiny island. Harry and Hermione entered the large black doors, the only door into the prison. They stepped inside the reception hall, with dementors flying above, and human receptionis. "Greetings minister" said the pale human guard. "Good morning...we need to see the cell mates of Felix Crouch" Hermione greeted. The guard looked down at his papers and grabbed his keys. "Right then, let's head to the lift." He said. They headed over to the elevator, which looked to be a thousand years old, and with the flick of a wand the elevator creeked upward. "Is this thing stable?" Harry asked. "Guess we'll find out" said the guard. "Ain't nobody use it that much. " 

Harry hadn't thought about that. Azkaban prison didn't get that many visitors, that was for sure. When the creeking elevator finally reached the floor of Crouch's former cell, Hermione cast a patronus and they stepped out of the elevator. "This place still creeps me out" said Harry. "It's what keeps you away from being in here" said Hermione. They walked down the long hallway until they came to a single cell, which had been vacated since Crouch had occupied it. 

"This was his cell Minister" said the guard. He unlocked it, and Harry and Hermione entered the small space. "Even this isn't enough to break the most evil wizards" said Hermione. Harry looked around the cell, it didn't look much out of the ordinary. He sat down on the moth eaten bed and felt something hard underneath the sheets. He began taking all the covers off the bed. "What is it Harry?" Hermione asked. "There's something underneath here" said Harry. He ripped open the sheets until he saw a little red book laying there.

He picked it up and closely examined it. "Easy Harry...it could be cursed" Hermione warned. "If it was cursed it would have been easier to find" Harry said opening the book. Inside were incoherent rantings, drawings of Albus, maps of London and Europe, and then the writing. "What does it say?" Hermione asked. Harry began to read. "IVE ONLY BEEN OUR OF DURMSTRANG FOR A FEW YEARS NOW AND THIS MAN IS ABSOLUTELY CRAZY. IVE NEVER MET A MAN SO OBSESSED WITH HARMING SOMEONE. HE WANTED ME TO ATTACK POTTER, BUT MAKE HIM SUFFER IN OTHER WAYS, SAID KILLING THE SON WOULD MAKE HIM WEAK AND VULNERABLE."

"It's true then" said Hermione. "It was a plot to get to you." Harry looked away from the book for a moment. "I think that's what it started out as, but it's not what it is right now" he said. Harry flipped through the pages more. "I entered Hogwarts disguised as a Ravenclaw student. Potter has a blonde haired friend with him at all times, making it more difficult to get to him, I will find a way though"

"That's how he found out about Scorpius" Hermione said. Harry read more pages. "I have ended up in this tiny cell in the fortress of Azkaban. Somehow and someway I have failed in my mission. I used the prince's curse on Potter, I watched him die. Somehow, someway, he survived. Got a good beating out of the father and a friend too." 

Harry flipped through more pages. 

"The old man isn't happy with me, that's for sure. His obsession with Harry Potter has faded and now he seems more obsessed with Albus Potter. In fact, it seems he hates Albus more than he hates Harry. I must admit so do I. Found out today the boy is a little faggot and the blonde one is his boyfriend. The old man loved hearing that one. Make matters worse the blonde is a Malfoy, and so I'm walking a fine line here. I've been a hitman for 2 years and I've never missed a kill...Albus was the first.

"Crouch was a hitman" said Harry. "It's why we couldn't connect him to any death eater groups". Hermione looked confused. "I thought we connected him to Barty Crouch?" She asked. "Honestly Hermione, I don't know what to believe anymore." Said Harry. The flashes of lightning outside lit up the cell through the tiny window. Harry flipped through more pages, except they were blank, and Harry knew it wasn't worth looking anymore.

"So who is the old man?" Hermione asked. "I don't know" said Harry. "But whoever he is, he has Albus." There was some movement sounds behind them, and they noticed across the hall a scruffy, dirty man was peeking out of his cell. "Maybe this guy can help us" Harry said as he exited the cell and headed across the hall. "Who are you?" Harry asked. "S-sir I-I was here! The night the man in the hood came!" The man said. "Who was the man in the hood?" Hermione asked. The man looked around, as if to see if anyone else was listening in. "He was that Crouch mans employer! Man was insane! Came here after Crouch got the dementors kiss and blasted him into oblivion!" 

Harry wanted more answers, but he wasn't seeming to get any. "Do you have a name...the name of the man in the hood" Harry asked. "No." The man said, and retreated to the back of his cell.

It seemed as thought they hadn't gotten anything new. However they knew now that Crouch and the man in the hood were connected. The question now was who was he? "Now what?" Harry asked. Hermione was thinking hard, but nothing was coming out. "I don't know" she said quietly.

 

At the Malfoy Manor, Draco was searching through any links between Scorpius and whoever could have possibly taken him and Albus. He frantically searched through his office on the second floor. He tore apart books, drawers, and files, searching for any connection. Nothing was helping ease his anxiety, and he was finding nothing to help him lead to the person who took his son. He looked up from the ransacked papers that lay on the floor, and saw the photo of Albus and Scorpius from their 2nd year on his desk. Draco had never told either of them he had the photo. He loved it for the fact that it was the first time that Scorpius seemed genuinely happy around others.

He sifted through more files, but nothing was turning up. Old beds paper clippings from his fathers's trials, the battle of Hogwarts and...

He eyes locked onto a old newspaper article, headlined "Death Eaters rounded up, aided by newly instated Harry Potter". He looked at the article, and the photo of captured death eaters being led away to Azkaban. He read on, and looked through more newspapers. He felt like he was so close to cracking a lead, he couldn't stop now. He decided to take a different approach, and headed to the library. When Scorpius was a child, he would constantly re-read one book over and over just to read about Albus, but now more than ever that book was reliable.

 

It had been 2 months since Albus and Scorpius went missing, and Harry refused to give up hope that Albus and Scorpius were alive. He knew Albus wouldn't give up without a fight. Albus was smartass with a big heart and determination, he wouldn't give up, especially if it involved Scorpius. Harry lay in bed, staring at the ceiling for a while, and then he fell asleep. He was dreaming, at least he thought, but this dream felt too real. It wasn't him though in the dream, he was seeing something from someone else's eyes, and he could swear it was dirty blonde hair in front of his eyes. Whoever he was looking through had picked a lock on ankle restraints. Then he saw a horrifying sight. He saw Albus, barely recognizable, his clothes were shredded and tattered, his face was beaten and bloody, and sunken in, he looked so small in his clothes, like he was being malnourished. He saw an older man in the room, someone he felt as though he had seen before. Who was this? Where were they? Suddenly, Albus kicked the old man, and Harry knew he was watching from Scorpius's eyes. The old man fell, and Scorpius took off running, he ripped open the front door, and Harry saw rocks and ocean. They were on an island somewhere. Scorpius ran amongst the rocks, aware that he was being pursued. Harry could feel the weakness in Scorpius's legs, and he knew he wasn't gonna make it. The man closed in on Scorpius, and Harry felt a knock in the back of the head, and he jumped out of his own bed 

His heart was racing, and it made Ginny wake up startled. "Harry what's wrong?" She frantically asked. "They're alive! I can't explain it, I need to get to the memory fountain. He rushed out of the bedroom and down to his office, flinging the door open. He took his wand and pulled the memory of the dream out and dropped it in the fountain.

Ginny followed close behind. "What did you see?" She asked. Harry went to the bathroom and washed his sweating face off. "It's not good, they're alive, at least for now, but both of them are very weak. I saw it through Scorpius's eyes, Albus looked terrible" Harry said in between breaths. "Did you see where they are?" Ginny asked. "Some island, I don't where, I didn't get a good look." Harry said, drying his face off.

 

2 hours later, Draco, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny all sat in Harry's office, re-watching the dream over and over. "Why is this person holding onto them for so long?" Ginny said. "Whoever is it, they have major issues" Draco said. Draco was still bothered by how the dream ended, he knew Scorpius was knocked out, and he kept thinking about everything that could have happened afterwards.

"Hermione....they're both very well known young boys....you don't think that..." Ginny started. Hermione knew the question. "No, I don't think so." She said. "Why there....why that island though" Harry said. "Secluded, we can't find them can we?" Said Hermione. Harry began thinking about the location over and over. The seclusion, the waves crashing, the house, it reminded him of the place that The Dursleys had taken him to get away from the Hogwarts letters nearly 30 years ago.

 

.....no.....it couldn't be.

 

"I know where they are." said Harry. "What! Where?" Draco said excitedly. "It's an island, it's a old abandoned shack, it's where my aunt and uncle tried to shelter me from the Hogwarts letters " 

"Extreme much?" Said Ginny. "You have no idea" said Harry.

 

Albus opened his weak eyes, he didn't want to know what was next, and part of him just wanted it to be over. The front door swung open, and the old man carried a knocked out, crippled Scorpius. "Leave him alone!" Albus yelled with his dry throat. The man dropped Scorpius on the floor, and his body landed with a thud. "That was a foolish attempt of you boy....I think it's time you learned your lesson.

Albus knew what was coming. "Not again....anything but this" he though to himself. CRUCIO! The knives him him again, but he couldn't tell anymore, he had grown so used to it. He had no strength anymore. "This is the last night either of you two shall sleep here. Tommorow we are done, and you, young potter, and you're little boyfriend....will be dead by nightfall."

Albus felt his strength leaving him. The old man left the room, and went upstairs. Albus saw Scorpius crawling over, he had blood in his blonde hair, and Albus knew he had been hit in the head. 

He never said anything, but Albus saw his hand reached out, and he took it. They sat there, staring at each other for what felt like hours. Scorpius had finally broken the silence. "Are we gonna die Al?". Albus didn't know how to answer, and his mind wouldn't let him process it. "No...." Albus got out. Scorpius managed to pull himself closer. "I love you Albus Potter" said Scorpius with tears coming down his face, which made Albus begin to cry. "And I love you too, Scorpius Malfoy." For the first time in two months, they were finally able to kiss, and it was a moment that lasted for eternity. "Don't leave me" said Scorpius. "Never" said Albus. They held hands, and would, no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's very late as in finally finishing this chapter and I forgot what the memory fountains are actually called, so apologizes for that lol. But one more chapter after this!


	35. Found

The sun filled the room of the shack by the sea. Albus slowly opened his eyes, hoping that maybe today would be the day he would finally have to stop worrying about if he would be alive by the time the night came, or if he would have to live another torturous day. Then he realized, as he did every day, that he was not alone. Scorpius was there, and as long as Scorpius was there, Albus would cling onto life, and hope.

Albus glanced over at Scorpius, and saw instantly that he had lost any color he had left in his face and body. He saw red streaks in Scorpius's dirt filled hair, and he knew that Scorpius had most likely been knocked out the night prior with a stone. Albus crawled over to Scorpius, who lay only a few feet away from him, and noticed little movement out of his fragile, damaged body.

"Hey....are you ok!" Albus asked softly. Scorpius moved slightly, "I've been better" he said. Scorpius looked at Albus, the cuts on his face, the long black hair that now covered his sunken green eyes. It killed Scorpius to see Albus like this, so defeated. Albus had put up a good fight, but he had ultimately been defeated. "How are you holding up?" Scorpius asked quietly, to avoid the old man from overhearing them talking. "My body hurts" said Albus. "It feels worse than the curse Crouch threw at me....I'm cold...hungry...tired, and in so much pain."

Scorpius carefully wrapped his arm around Albus's shoulders and pulled him in as close as he could. Albus could feel his warm breath on him, and took comfort every time It would brush up against him. They sat in silence for a few minutes, the sunlight upon them, in the cold dusty room. "We're not leaving here alive are we?" Asked Scorpius. Albus knew there was no way to survive this anymore, and hiding it would only prolong the suffering. "No." Said Albus, cringing. 

"Promise me one thing Al?" Said Scorpius. Albus looked into Scorpius's eyes, and for the first time saw the pain, both physical and emotional in Scorpius's face. "Yeah?" He said. "Promise me....you'll stay as long as you can." Said Scorpius. The question hit Albus like a ton of bricks. "Always." Said Albus. They heard movement on the floor above, and Scorpius got on top of Albus and and started unzipping his pants. "Scorp! What are you trying to do?" Albus said surprised. "Follow my lead and play along." Said Scorpius with a surprise look of determination. Next thing Albus knew, Scorpius was ramming his tounge down his throat and reaching into his pants. Albus had no idea what Scorpius was up to, he didn't think Scorpius wanted one more sex session, not to mention, they didn't have the strength or stamina to do it. Suddenly, Albus felt something sliding down into his pants, and it wasn't Scorpius's hand. "Scorp..what is-" "Shut up Al". There was footsteps coming down the steps, and although Albus couldn't see him, he knew the old man was there.

"CRUCIO!". Albus was expecting the pain, but instead he saw Scorpius roll over in tremendous pain. "Leave him alone!" Albus yelled. "Silence boy!" The man yelled. "How dare you two try to do something like that in my house. I can not allow such acts under my roof!". Albus stood up, "if you're gonna hurt anyone, hurt me!" He yelled. The man seemed amused by Albus's bravery. "Oh don't worry, I will....but first I need some practice." Albus became very worried by what he meant, and his firms were only confirmed when he saw Scorpius's restraints come unlocked. The man grabbed Scorpius by the hair and dragged him out the door as Albus screamed for him to leave him alone. Albus was now alone in the house, and it scared him more than when the old man was there. Scorpius was gone, and suddenly it felt as though the walls were closing in on him. 

Albus could hear Scorpius screaming outside the house, and it brought tears to his eyes every time he would hear them. Scorpius was in tremendous pain, and Albus couldn't do anything. He moved his leg, and something shifted in his pants. He had totally forgotten that Scorpius had slipped something into his pants moments earlier. He unzipped his pants and saw it was Scorpius's wand! Somehow he must have been able to hold onto it. It was slightly broken, which is why Scorpius must not have dared use it, but now they had nothing to lose.

Albus sat in the house for hours and hours. The sun began to fall, and the room became shrouded in darkeness and Albus was still alone. The door flung open and Albus could see the silloute of the old man in the doorframe. He was holding something. With a flick of his wand, the fireplace roared, and Albus saw the lifeless body of Scorpius, mangled in his arms. "Did you kill him?!" Albus yelled before he could stop himself, his heart was racing,  
Mind was panicking, and tears building up. "Almost....I wanted you to watch him take his finally breath." The man said.

Scorpius was bloody, he had blood coming out of his mouth, something that extremely alarmed Albus, and his body had scrapes all over it. Albus feared he had been dragged and thrown into the rocks. He was still breathing, but Albus could see it wouldn't be for much longer. On top of that, he was unconscious, which also concerned Albus deeply.

The old man pulled his want out and aimed it at Scorpius. "I've waited a long time for this" he said. Albus began to panic and everything went into slow motion. Albus grabbed the wand from his pants as the old man began chanting. "Aveda Kedavra!". Albus felt the wand flick up on its own and a red beam shot out of it, intercepting the green one firing towards Scorpius. The old man was in shock, and looked slightly horrified that Albus had a wand. This was it, this was going to be the final stand. If Albus won this battle, they had a chance, if not, they were both dead.

"Let it go Potter!" The man yelled. "Never!" Albus yelled back. Albus's memories of him and Scorpius flashed across his mind, from the Hogwarts express, the astronomy tower, all the adventures they had been on. He focused harder and the red beam pushed back toward the man. "I won't let you ruin this for me Albus Potter!" The struggling man yelled. Albus was struggling, but he had the upper hand in this battle.

"You'll never understand!" Albus yelled. "What's kept us alive is love! You'll never know what that feels like!". The man was struggling and grew tired. The beam shot back and Albus watched the old man's wand go flying. The man had a look of terror on his face, and Albus felt every ounce of anger and hatred boil through him. The pain of crouch, the hatred for coming after James, and his absolute hatred for harming Scorpius. Albus raised the wand again, and he felt the words leaving his mouth. "CRUCIO!" The man was in instant pain, and Albus walked closer. "CRUCIO!" The man was violently shaking now. Sparks were flying out of the broken wand, and everything they touched caught fire.

Suddenly, Albus realized the house was engulfed in flames. The old man was knocked out, and Scorpius lay on the floor. Albus realized there...they were both still restrained. "Damn it..." He thought to himself. He had failed at saving them. As thick smoke filled the room, Albus went over to Scorpius and lay next to him, holding his hand tight. "I'm here Scorp...I'll stay as long as I can." He said. The smoke became too much for him, and Albus began feeling it harder and harder to breath. He felt himself passing out, and he hit the floor, he thought he saw his father and Draco in the doorway. "Dad?" He said quietly. Everything went black.

Albus felt himself flying, but he knew he wasn't dead. He felt the cool breeze on his face, and he felt so relaxed by it. Then everything went black again. When he opened his eyes, he was surrounded by people. He knew this was St.Mungos, and he felt himself being rolled on a stretcher. He heard the people, he assumed drs speaking. "Severe dehydration, malnutrition, broken ribs, smoke filled lungs, how did this kid make it?" "He's son of Harry Potter, I guess it runs in the family." "They were gone for two months, I can't imagine what they went through" "they?" "Yeah, him and his boyfriend Scorpius Malfoy" "How is the other boy?" "He's in the operating room now, he might not make it"

Albus felt the world around him collapse, and he heard a loud beeping "Dr! We're losing him!".

Harry sat outside in the waiting room, staring at the photos on the wall. The nurses tended to their patients in them, and it looked so simple. Harry was horrified by the sight he saw in the house on the rock, the same house he once briefly stayed at. He could barely recognize Albus, and seeing Scorpius in so much pain equally broke his heart. They had searched for the house for hours, but a charm was cast over it which caused it to disappear. When the killing curse was used the charm fell, and Harry and the aurors managed to find the burning house. Harry recognized the man as the grandfather of the Carrow twins, who's father and uncle also fought in the second Wizarding war. The Carrow family often blamed Harry for their misfortunes.

A dr came walking out from behind the wooden doors and approached Harry. "Mr.Potter, I'm Dr.Wood, I believe you played quidditch with my brother in Hogwarts." Harry knew exactly who he was talking about. "Oliver, yeah, those were the days haha." Said Harry. "Well Mr.Potter here's the hourly update on Albus. We've managed to stabilize his vitals, and we've begun giving him fluids and feeding him liquids as well." Harry felt slightly relieved but was still cautious. "Is he going to be ok?" Harry asked. The dr looked a little cautious as his answer. "Yes, most likely. He's not out of the woods yet, but he's not in the deep forest anymore." He said. "What about Scorpius Malfoy?" Harry asked. The dr's face went pale, and he looked less optimistic all of a sudden. "It's not good" said the dr. "He's fighting, but we just can't say yet if he'll make it or not." "He's dying?" Harry asked shocked.

"More liking clinging onto life. He had lacerations on his chest, head trauma, a few broken bones, dehydration, malnutrition, and he looks like he was beaten" said the dr. "Is there anything we can do to help?" Harry asked. The dr didn't know what to say. "Just keep hoping and praying that he makes it out." He said. "Can I see them?" Harry asked. The Dr looked cautious again, but agreed. "Sir I'm just letting you know...it's not pretty." He said. "If they had managed to undergo 2 months of torture and come out looking pretty I would be shocked" said Harry.

The Dr walked Harry down a long hallway, and they took a left into a small hospital room. Albus lay in the bed, connected to machines, and Harry had the realization that for the first time, magic would not help his son heal, no spell or charm could help. The machines would help him breath until his lungs were clear of smoke. Potions would help with that, but it would probably be days before he awoke. His long hair pushed to the sides, his sunken eyes closed tight, his body looked so tiny and frail.

Harry approached Albus's bed, and sat down next to him, holding his hand tightly. "Hey Al....can you hear me?". Albus made no movement, except for his chest moving softly up and down with each breath. Tears began to come to Harry's eyes. "Hey Al....remember when you were 12 or 13, and you told me you wanted to have an adventure in Hogwarts? Boy did you get one." Harry said, wiping his glasses. "You know, I once told you, I had wished sometimes you were never born. Every day I regret that, and you always thought I wanted you to be a little me...No Albus, sometimes I wish I could be you. You're so much better, and stronger than me."

There was a knock on the door and Dr.Wood stood in the doorway. "Excuse me Mr.Potter, Mr.Malfoy would like to speak to you". Harry gave Albus a soft pat on the shoulder and headed out with the Dr. They walked back to the waiting room where Draco sat in the corner, staring blankly into space, worse than Harry had been earlier. "How's he doing Draco?" Harry asked. Draco sat silent. "How bad?" Asked Harry. Draco also had tears in his eyes. "There's a possibility that..." It was all he needed to say. Harry and Draco hugged, something that was rare for them to do. In this moment, both of their sons were clinging onto life, and they were in a situation where both of them had to remain strong for them.

"How's Ginny taking it?" Draco asked. "I haven't told her how bad it is, I can't...I can't have her go through this again." Said Harry. The white walls of St.Mungo's created a calming, soothing effect, something Harry contributed to a calming charm, after all it was a hospital. "How is your mother?" Harry asked. "She's flooing in tommorow, the earliest she could get here" said Draco. "Flooing?" Harry asked. "It's reopened?". "Merlin Harry, I'd have thought you'd know this. Hermione re-opened it after they caught Carrow." Said Draco. "Carrow....never thought I'd hear that name again." Harry agreed, he himself didn't think they would ever be the subject of investigation again.

"How is...how is Scorpius....what kind of shape is he in?" Harry asked. Draco sat back down again in the corner. "He doesn't look good, I almost didn't recognize him. He had to undergo surgery, a collapsed lung, broken ribs, concussion, head trauma, it goes on an on." Said Draco. "If he pulls out of this, he'll have to go through more therapy than Albus had to." Both of their sons were in constant pain and were both comatose, it was something that scared both of them.

"Draco....when I was looking through Albus's room....I found something. I think Albus was going to-"

"Propose" said Draco. "I know. He asked me, I told him after the graduated." Harry smiled at the thought. "So that explains the note" he said to himself. "You know Harry, 20 years ago I would have never imagined you and I would somehow be related, but look at this, what a strange strange series of events" said Draco. "Strange doesn't begin to cover it" said Harry. "These past 7 years were wild enough". They both shared a laugh "indeed" said Draco.

The elevator door opened, and Ginny and James stepped out, with Ginny running to embrace both men. "How are they?" She asked. "Both in critical condition" said Harry. "Albus is stabilized, but he's not out of the woods yet and Scorpius....isn't doing too well." "How bad is it?" Ginny asked. "It's....bad enough." Said Draco. "We're in for some sleepless nights that's for sure".

The Dr came out from behind the door again, looking grim, but better than earlier. "Mr.Malfoy...you're son made it through surgery, and the next 48 hours will be critical." He said. They all felt a bit of relief come over them. "When will he be able to come home?" Draco asked. "I'm afraid both him, and Albus will both be here for a while, they have a long healing process, I don't know how they survived, but they did somehow, but it took a massive physical and most likely a severe mental toll on their health."

"Mental?" Ginny asked. "What do you mean?". The dr looked at all of them. "What they have been through is extremely traumatic, they're going to need help. St.Mungo's can help, but I recommend perhaps....seeing a muggle professional too". Draco looked horrified by the thought of taking his son to a muggle Doctor. "A muggle doctor?" He asked. "Yes" said the dr. "What they have and are able to talk about is more than we can, I'm sure the minister of magic can make some arrangements."

"When does this end?" James asked. "When can we all just call it a day and be normal." "There is no normal in this family." Said Harry.

-24 Hours later-

Albus felt a wave of air come through his lungs, clearing out any of the smoke that remained. He slowly opened his eyes, staring at the ceiling. His body ached, his head hurt, his face hurt, it hurt to breath, it hurt to try to hurt. He slowly looked around the room and instantly recognized he was in St.Mungos. He had wires running into him, which ran into machines, and Albus realized how much he had been dehydrated. He didn't remember much of what happened before he arrived at St.Mungos, he just remembered covering Scorpius, and trying to keep him safe.

.....Scorpius....

Where was Scorpius? A sudden wave of fear and anxiety overtook Albus. Loneliness crept into the room, and Albus knew he had to find Scorpius. Albus was more or less trapped the bed, his heart was monitored, and he had ivs in him. When Albus pulled out one of them, his heart stopped reading and a piercing ringing came out of the machine. "Shit!" He quietly yelled, and plugged himself back in. He managed to unplug the machines an freed himself from the ivs, and ripped the oxygen mask from his face.

He crept over to the door and peaked out into the hallway, careful not to be seen. The hallway was deserted, except for a nurse at the reception desk near the end. Albus crept out into and down the opposite end of the hallway, looking through the windows of the doors for any sign of Scorpius. "Where could he be?" He asked himself, slowly creeping. "Where do you think you're going?" Said a voice. Albus instantly recognized it as his father's. Albus turned around and saw his father standing in the middle of the hallway. "Dad!" He began running to him and felt his legs give away. He hit the ground with a hard thud.

"That's why you need to remain in bed! You have a long recovery ahead of you!" Harry said as he helped Albus upright. Harry hugged Albus tight, but not too tight to avoid any damage to his frail body. "Dad...I was so scared...I've never been so scared before" Albus said crying into his father's shoulder. "You were very brave Albus" said Harry. "You saved not only yourself, but Scorpius's life as well." Albus looked up at his father, and Harry saw his dim green eyes. "Dad....where's Scorpius?" Albus asked. Albus saw the pain in Harry's face at the question and his heart sank.

"He's not in a good condition right, we don't know if he's going to..." Harry stopped mid sentence, and he and Albus stood in silence for a moment. "I want to see him" said Albus. Harry thought about it for a minute, and knew he had to agree to it. "Alright, but I'm letting you know now, it's not pretty, and if it's too much, we can leave at anytime." Harry warned. Albus nodded in agreement. 

They made their way past a set of double doors and walked down another hallway, and then through another set of doors to a small hallway with Windows on the side. Scorpius lay behind the Windows, his blonde hair and head covered in bandages, his torso was also covered in bandages. His face has scrapes across it, as if he had been dragged, and his arms were covered in cuts. He was connected to more machines than Albus was. He also had a breathing tube in him.

Albus walked up to the window and put his face to it, staring at Scorpius's silent body. He felt a wave of emotion coming over him, and he ran to his father. He dug his face into his father's should and began crying uncontrollably. "It's all my fault! He was coming after me...he wanted me....it's all my fault Scorpius is like this." Said Albus.

"Albus, Carrow is a madman...you did nothing wrong. Neither you or Scorpius deserved any of this. He came after both of you because he is evil. None of this is your responsibility." Said Harry, stroking Albus's hair. "I was supposed to protect him!" Albus cried. "I was supposed to protect him, and I couldn't even do that." Harry looked into his son's broken, sunken eyes. It was the first time Harry could truly see the scars of what Albus had endured, his sunken eyes, the cuts on his face, his very long hair, and the dirt that still covered him. 

"Albus...it's because of you that Scorpius is still here" Harry said. Albus wasn't feeling any better. "What do you mean?" Albus asked. Harry rubbed his sons shoulders. "Al....your memory took a hit over the past day, but it will come back. What's the last thing you remember?" Harry asked. Albus thought hard, which made his head hurt even more. "Scorpius gave me his wand and...." Albus suddenly started remembering bits a pieces. Harry had a small smile "you saved him, Albus.

Albus turned back to the window, and the view of Scorpius's crippled body kept breaking his heart. "Is he going to be ok?" Said Albus. He saw the pain again in Harry's eyes. "Nobody knows Al.....it's a long shot, and even if he does survive, the recovery period will be-"

"He will survive." Said Albus. "....He had to." Harry approached his son, and held him close. "I thought I lost you on that island." He said to Albus. Albus stared at Scorpius, thinking of every happy memory they ever had. "I thought I had lost Scorpius....he kept trying to break me." Said Albus. Harry looked back at Scorpius. "You're both strong kids, and Scorpius is a very tough one." Said Harry.

"So what happens next?" Albus asked. "If he wakes up tommorow....he's almost out of the woods...and if not...."

"What?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there." Said Harry. The door behind them opened, and Draco stood in its doorframe. "Albus, it's so good to see you again" he said. Albus ran over and embraced Draco tightly. "I'm so sorry Mr.Malfoy.....I tried to protect him...I failed." Draco looked him right in the eye. "Don't you ever blame yourself for what happened. You two have nothing to be ashamed of, we're just happy to see you two".

Albus felt his knees giving way again and Draco caught him. "I think it's time you went back to bed" said Harry. Harry helped Albus and both of them left the room, leaving Draco in the hallway alone. He went further down and met the nurse at the end. "I'd like to see him." He said. The nurse waved her wand, and the door to Scorpius's room opened. It was super clean, and felt quite depressing. Seeing his son up close, in such pain, hurt his heart. He could only imagine what Scorpius was going through, but right now it looked helpless.

He pulled up a chair and sat next to Scorpius. Scorpius's chest would slowly rise and fall, and Draco knew he was still alive, somehow. "Scorpius..." Said Draco. "It's your father...I don't know if you can hear me, but I wanted you to know....I'm so proud of you. Your smart tactics may have saved you and Albus...I mean you two really are a team". Draco looked at his heart monitor, which kept beeping with every beat. He felt emotion rushing over him. "Scorpius...you need to come back. You have me and you have a boy that loves you very much who is devestated that he could lose you". Scorpius's body sat in silence, and Draco struggled what was happening and the situation. He sat in silence, hoping that Scorpius would budge, but he didn't. "Astoria....help him".

 

-12 Hours Later- 

Albus sat next to Scorpius from dawn that morning until now. He would talk to him, tell him how he didn't like sleeping on opposite ends of the hospital, and how much he missed sleeping with him. "You know Scorp...I'm really missing your random facts you would give me, about everything from Hogwarts history, to Wizarding history, to even the story about the founding of the Wizarding community in America" he said. "Seriously Scorp....I really miss you". He leaned in and kissed him on the lips for what felt like first time in 10 years. "I love you Scorpius Malfoy."

-8 hours later-

Harry sat in the hospital cafeteria, eating a sandwich and reading the daily prophet, which today had the headline "FOUND" and had a photo of Albus and Scorpius being rolled into St.Mungos. Harry was thankful the photos didn't show their faces, as he didn't want them to see that.

Harry saw Draco enter across the cafeteria and called him over. "How's he doing?" Harry asked. "Still nothing, but it's weird" said Draco. "How do you mean?" Asked Harry. "Well, they removed him from all the machines and well...he's still alive and breathing....but..."

"He's not awake" said Harry. Draco nodded, "Yeah....it's weird." He said. Harry took another bite of his sandwich. "I instructed the nurse to look after Albus, I don't know how he's taking this, but both of them are gonna have some issues when this is said and done." Said Harry. "Albus is up there with him now, I'm hoping maybe something in Scorpius will wake him up" said Draco.

"How is Albus?" Asked Draco. "He wouldn't tell me much". Harry smiled, "I'm afraid with me too...although I'm worried that it may be worse than I feared with him". "What do you mean?" Asked Draco. "Albus has a lot of physical damage, and he refuses to sit down." Said Harry. "He's a tough kid!" Said Draco. Harry laughed "indeed, and stubborn too." Harry looked through the daily prophet and saw the mugshot of Carrow.

"Fournier Carrow, bastard." Said Draco. "Yeah...unfortunately they aernt going to let me handle this case" said Harry. "It could be for the better, I mean I want his blood too, but I think we could all use time" said Draco. "They're gonna give him the curse" said Harry. "This first time in nearly 500 years someone will get it". "I would say it's well deserved" said Draco. They sat in silence for a few moments, as Draco began scanning the pages of the daily prophet. Harry broke the silence. "Albus is having problems breathing". Draco looked away from the paper. "How so?" He asked. "The smoke damaged his lungs, he's supposed to wear the oxygen mask all the time but he won't stay in bed." Said Harry. "Maybe we could try to get them closer rooms?" Draco suggested. 

Just then, the discussion was interrupted by James running into the cafeteria. "Dad! Mr.Malfoy! He's waking up!".

 

Albus sat on the chair next to Scorpius, letting Scorpius squeeze his hand tightly. Albus could just see the dim grey eyes making an appearance, slowly, painfully slowly opening. "Scorp....can you hear me?" Albus asked, getting closer. Scorpius's eyes locked with Albus, and Albus could see all the pain and sadness in them. Scorpius couldn't talk, no matter how hard he tried. The nurse came over and looked in Scorpius's eyes with a flashlight. "He's not gonna be able to talk for a while, it's amazing he survived." She said.

Albus hadn't seen what happened when Carrow took Scorpius outside of the house, and part of him was happy he didn't. "Poor kid, he's gonna need a lot of therapy, it's horrible what that guy did to him". Albus looked up quickly. "What do you mean?" Asked Albus. The nurse looked around, almost embarrassed she said anything. "Hasn't anyone told you?" She said. She came in closer to Albus's ear, almost whispering. "Carrow had a boggart outside that house, apparently the aurors said that it showed you dying over and over and poor Malfoy here was cursed over and over." Albus was horrified at the though of seeing Scorpius go through that. "They also said he was....roughed up" she added. 

Albus saw the bruises on Scorpius's body and neck, and it filled him with ma rage, and need for revenge. Albus felt his heart giving out again, and everything started going black again. "Mr.Potter? Are you ok?!"

 

Albus awoke back in his bed, oxygen mask on again, and seemingly charmed to stay on, and his father standing at the end of his bed. "You're not leaving this bed again young man." Harry said sternly. Albus wanted to protest, but didn't have the energy. "How is Scorpius?" Albus asked. "He's doing better, he's in and out of consciousness, but he's awake, and alive." Said Harry. Albus looked toward the window, and glimmer of the city lights glowed through. "Dad....what happened to Scorpius?" Albus asked. Harry paced the room a little and then stopped, rubbing his eyes. "Albus...how much of the last two months do you remember?" Harry asked. Albus wasn't too sure of the answer to the question. "I'm not really sure, everything's just a blur." Said Albus.

Harry began pacing again. "Albus, things happened to you and Scorpius that you may not remember now, but you will." He said. Albus wasn't getting what his father was saying. "Albus...he tried to kill Scorpius....he tried so hard, but he kept alive". Albus could feel his heart sinking again. "What....". Harry had a pained expression again. "He tried everything Al...he tried curses, he dragged him on the rocks, and he tried mental torture. Scorpius didn't stop fighting. He tried using a knife on him....but that didn't work either." The news was way too much for Albus. "Dad...why are you telling me this?" Albus asked. "Because...people don't survive that....and broken wands don't repeal killing curses." Said Harry. "Dad....are you saying that...". Harry stopped him. "You're no squib Albus...your powers are real." Harry said.

Albus sat back and let all the new info stream into his head. There was a rolling coming down the hallway, and Albus watched as Scorpius was rolled into his room. "We thought you could use some company" Harry said. Albus got excited at the sight of Scorpius, but tried not to get too excited as to pass out again.

 

-2 hours later-

Albus couldn't sleep, he trie as hard as he could, but he gave up eventually. He lay facing the ceiling, thinking about everything that happened. "Al..." Said a low, very sore sounding voice. Albus looked over and Scorpius and was surprised to se him awake and speaking. Albus got out of bed and went over to Scorpius's bed. "Hey babe, how are you feeling?" Albus said brushing loose strands of Scorpius's hair to the side. "I feel like a thanksgiving dinner...all chopped up and mashed" Scorpius said, which gave Albus a reason to finally laugh. "I was scared for a minute there Scorp. I thought I lost you." Scorpius had a small smile on his face. "I saw my mother....it was nice. You have her approval" said Scorpius. Albus was surprised by this statement. "You saw your mom?" Albus asked. "Yeah...I remember being knocked on the back of the head, and everything went blurry, and then I felt his knife, and then everything went black". Scorpius said. "Then there she was, she told me to hold on and everything would be ok. She also told me someone loved me too much for me to stay with her".

Albus was overwhelmed by everything, but somehow this story made him happy. "I'm glad I have both of their approvals now" said Albus. Albus held Scorpius's hand, and he felt himself getting sleepy. "Wish you could fit on this bed" said Scorpius. Albus had an idea. He went back to his bed and pushed it next to Scorpius's and climbed in. They held hands for the rest of the night, and together, finally slept together once more.

 

-6 months later-

Graduation day had finally come to Hogwarts, and somehow Albus and Scorpius had managed to catch up and finish all of their school work. They had somehow managed to graduate on time. "Scorp, is this robe on right?" Albus asked. Scorpius straightened out Albus's graduation robe and give Albus a quick kiss. "We made it." Said Scorpius. "Yes, we did" said Albus. "Is your family here?". Scorpius peeked out at the crowd in the great hall. "Yes, dad and my grandmother." Said Scorpius. Albus took a deep breath. "All of the Potters and Weasleys are here." He said. Scorpius laughed. "I know, there's red hair everywhere out there".

Professor McGonagall came into the room and assessed the students. "Please get into the formation so we can begin the ceremony" she said. The names were being called and the line moved forward. Albus looked out and saw his family, and the Malfoys sitting together. Albus had another plan, and now was the moment to put it into action. Albus was two names away from being called. "Scorpius...I have a question for you." Scorpius was surprised to be asked a question now. "What is it Al?" He said. Albus took a deep breath. "Will you marry me?". Scorpius felt his breath leave his body, and he couldn't speak, his jaw dropped. "Let me know when you meet me in the Seats" said Albus.

"Albus Severus Potter"

The Potter-Weasley and Malfoy groups cheered loudly, probably louder than the rest of the families. Albus walked across the stage and accepted his graduation scroll. A shocked Scorpius now stood on the stage without Albus. "Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy". Scorpius then walked across the stage and accepted his scroll with shaking hands, and also was greeted by the same cheers that Albus had received. Scorpius walked up to Albus in the seating section. "They said my name wrong" he said. "How so?" Asked Albus. "It should have been Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy-Potter" said Scorpius. "It's a yes". Albus held Scorpius's hand tight, they had survived this chapter of their life, and new one was about the begin, a new life for both of them, together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter! And yes they're will be a sequel! First off, thank you all for your patience with this chapter, I had many ideas, and having to re-write it after part of it got erased was a pain. Second, thank you all for reading! It meant so much to here all of your compliments and kudos! I'm developing the sequel now and will post it when it's ready! I hope you enjoyed the final chapter and the story! Thank you for reading! :)

**Author's Note:**

> My first fan fiction, and yes I was a little disappointed in the end of cursed child.


End file.
